Time And Time Again
by moonstarlet
Summary: Chapter 22 uploaded! YOU-KNOW-WHO wants to get rid of Lily and James Potter before Harry can be born. Can Harry protect his parents? What happens when the mom likes the son? Plus, the Mauraders at 15...oh, lordy!
1. Summer With The Dursleys

Title: Time And Time Again  
  
Author name: Moonstarlet  
  
Author email: sailorcomet18@yahoo.com  
  
Category:Humor (atleast, I think it's funny)  
  
Keywords: Harry, Lily, James  
  
Spoilers: PS/SS, COS, POA, GOF  
  
Rating: 5 stars... I mean... PG Summary: Voldemort plans to go back in time to kill James and Lily before Harry is ever born. Can Harry save his mom and dad? What happens when the mom *likes* the son? Plus, the Marauders at 15...oh lordy!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter, and all characters belong to JKR and Warner Bros.(except Mrs. McElheny, she's mine! Mine, I tell you! Mwahahahaha..) I am making no money from this, and it sucks because I'm broke.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
1975, Summer  
  
"I know you're there," Mrs. McElheny called out as she surveyed the disaster area that, up until five minutes ago, was her flower garden. "Come out right now and I might go easy on you!"  
  
"Yeah, right," a tall black-haired boy mouthed to the person standing next to him, well hidden behind a large tree. They knew perfectly well the old lady would only be too happy to force them to repair her lawn. So...maybe it was their fault...it's just soo hard to control a rampaging, giant, purple rabbit.  
  
"She's not looking our way; we should make a run for it." A second tall black-haired boy whispered to the first.  
  
"Okay. On three. One...two..."  
  
"Hold it right there!" Mrs. McElhney appeared directly in front of the two boys, blocking their escape.  
  
The two boys exchanged quick glances, knowing immediately what to do.  
  
They ran, at full speed, towards the frail old woman.  
  
Poor Mrs. McElhney thought they were going to attack her and rolled herself into a ball. ("Head tucked in!" The always perky self-defense teacher had said.)  
  
Laughing maniacally, Sirius Black and James Potter raced down the street. *************************  
  
1995, Summer  
  
"I know you're there," Petunia Dursley called out shrilly. "You come out right now or I'll make sure Vernon hears of this!"  
  
A few moments passed before the bedroom door opened, and a tall black- haired boy appeared.  
  
Petunia's eyes widened slightly, before she forced her features to return to normal. She had always had a slight crush on James Potter. Not that she would ever tell anyone that, least likely of all her nephew, his son. But the few times that she had met James, she had been forced to admit, he was one fine specimen of manhood.  
  
And everyday she had to watch his son become more and more of a heart- throb. Everyday she had to be reminded of how much better her sister was at... well, everything.  
  
Petunia pushed back the bitter anger that always came when she thought of her sister, cleared her throat and addressed her nephew.  
  
"There's trash to be taken out. The lawn needs mowing and I want you to prune the roses (they're looking straggly) and then wash and wax the car. When you're done with that, we'll see if anything else needs done."  
  
Harry nodded dully before turning and heading down the stairs and into the kitchen. Of course Petunia knew why Harry had been so down that summer. Just before he returned from that god-awful school that June, a letter had come for her. (It was only addressed to her: Petunia Dursley, The Bedroom at the End of the Hall, 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Almost as if they knew that she was slightly more open about these kind of things than her husband.)  
  
Some student had died during some contest and Harry was somehow involved. The sender, Professor Dumblebee or something, had asked that she try to go a little easy on him this summer.  
  
Well, Petunia didn't know what that boy's death had to do with Harry, but the best way to beat the blues was to keep your mind occupied. So she gave him even more chores to do this year than ever before. It was good for him. Really. It had absolutely nothing to do with Lily.  
  
Petunia moved to the kitchen sink, looking through the window and watched the boy lower bags of garbage into trash cans. Lily had all the luck. *******************  
  
1975, Summer  
  
Growing up, Petunia assumed that being the oldest Evans girl, she'd be the best at everything. It was, after all, her birthright. And for a while that was true.  
  
Petunia had always thought of herself as a suave, sophisticated beauty. True, she was no supermodel, but she did have long blonde hair and perfect blue eyes. (No glasses for her: Petunia had twenty-twenty vision.) She had a tall curvy body, with long shapely legs. There was not a single flaw on her body.  
  
Lily on the other hand, had short, bright red hair with unmanageable curls. Just like a clown, Petunia always said. Lily was always reading some book and spouting off unimportant facts at odd intervals. She was short and so toothpick straight, she could be mistaken for a boy.  
  
Petunia wasn't very smart, and sometimes she was a little snippety, but all she had to do was smile and the boys would fall all over themselves. Petunia smiled a lot.  
  
Then Lily turned 15. Her unruly red hair turned into shiny, fire- colored waves. She came back from that school (if you can call a bunch of witches and warlocks chanting over a cauldron school) 3 inches taller and with the beginnings of a shapely body. Her face, which, before, had always been hidden in a book, finally showed itself, revealing porcelain smooth skin and uncanny green eyes.  
  
Lily was beautiful, but no more so than Petunia. The difference, the one thing that made Lily the star and Petunia the sideshow, was her mysteriousness. Where did she go every school year? What were the books she read...the ones she hid behind her back whenever someone approached? The boys followed Lily everywhere, quickly forgetting about Petunia, always trying to get Lily's attention, always her asking questions.  
  
But no one could get her to talk about her school. Lily was an impenetrable fortress when it came to that. Unfortunately, Petunia was not.  
  
One day, in the first week of August, Lily was sitting in the park reading 202 Medicinal Herbs and What To Do With Them, when she felt something hit her head.  
  
"Ow!" Her hand went to the back of her head and came back with a small spot of blood on her palm. "Wha?"  
  
"Freak!"  
  
Lily turned her head towards the sound. Three boys from the neighborhood, Nick Crophedy, Dylan Stafford and Frank Lewis, were standing about 10 meters from her. Lily considered asking them what they thought they were doing, but something made her change her mind. The way they were looking at her, the way they were standing...She didn't want to mess with them right now.  
  
Dylan leant down and picked up a largish rock. He bounced it a few times in his hand. "Making another love potion, are we?"  
  
Lily shook her head, almost replying that love potions were illegal, before realizing...they knew! How?  
  
Then, Lily remembered the essay she's just written for History of Magic: Why Muggles Burned Witches Throughout History.  
  
The first rock hit her shin. The second hit her shoulder. By the time the third one hit, Lily was running at top speed.  
  
The three boys laughed maniacally, chasing her down the street.  
  
******************** 1995, Summer  
  
"Hot, isn't it?" Dudley said casually, taking another lick from his large ice cream cone.  
  
Harry tried to ignore him, but the ice cream looked so good. Creamy. Sweet. Cold.  
  
He let out a small moan, then went back to his work.  
  
All I do is work, Harry though bitterly. His back was aching from bending over so long, and the back of his neck was surely bright red and peeling. His fingers and palms had cuts all over them from thorns. He was tired, hungry and bruised.  
  
But he wasn't thinking about Cedric.  
  
So...all in all, the summer wasn't as bad as he had thought it would be.  
  
He had sent numerous letters to Sirius and Professor Dumbledore, asking if he could spend the summer with Ron and the Weasleys, but each response came back negative. They thought Privet Drive was the safest place for him considering the happenings of the last school year. Namely, Lord Voldemort regaining his physical body.  
  
Deep down, Harry was slightly glad that he wasn't allowed to visit the Burrow. He wasn't sure how he'd be able to deal with Mrs. Weasley's mothering and Ron's questioning. They, he knew, wanted to make sure that he was okay with Cedric's death, but he wasn't sure if he was okay with it.  
  
If he hadn't offered to share the trophy with Cedric, he's still be alive. If his name hadn't been pulled out of the Goblet, the Tournament would have gone the way it should have: Cedric would have won, Voldemort wouldn't have gotten his body, Barty Crouch might not have died.  
  
So many "ifs." There was nothing Harry could do to change the past, he knew this, but, oh, how he wished....  
  
Sometimes, late at night when he couldn't sleep because of nightmares (they came more often now), he would imagine how it could have been. He imagined that his parents were alive and he wasn't "famous Harry Potter." He was just some normal kid, with chores and homework, who got yelled at by his mum for having a messy room. Maybe he had siblings, a brother and a sister, maybe. Maybe he got into fights with them. That'd be nice. Just to be normal.  
  
Harry sighed. There was no point wishing for what couldn't be.  
  
He stood up from the rose bushes and began stretching. His muscles were tight and hurt from kneeling for so long in such an uncomfortable position.  
  
As he headed towards the garage, he watched Dudley eating his ice cream, walking to the front porch . Suddenly Dudley slipped on a slippery patch of grass.  
  
SPLAT!  
  
Dudley landed head first into his ice cream cone.  
  
Harry buried his face in the crook of his arm to keep from laughing out loud.  
  
*Yeah. This summer isn't so bad.*  
  
**************************************************************************** * A/N2: Hi, me again. Thanx for reading, now please press the little grey button to review... 


	2. Onboard The Hogwarts Express

Title: Time And Time Again  
  
Author name: Moonstarlet  
  
Author email: sailorcomet18@yahoo.com  
  
Category: Humor, Romance (my own twisted sort...)  
  
Keywords: Harry, Lily, James  
  
Spoilers: PS/SS, COS, POA, GOF  
  
Rating: 5 stars... I mean... PG Summary: Voldemort plans to go back in time to kill James and Lily before Harry is ever born. Can Harry save his mom and dad? What happens when the mom *likes* the son? Plus, the Marauders at 15...oh lordy!  
  
Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. (I wish I did. I wish I was JKR's long lost sister or something.) I am making no money from this (again, it sucks). If you recognize anything in here as yours, please drop me a line (in other words, let me know before you sue me) and I'll add a disclaimer just for you. A/N: Hi, me again. Anyway, it might be a while till I post anything again, as I have no idea what is going to happen (one bad thing about writing off the top of your head). Sooooo, on with the show.  
  
  
  
************************  
  
1975, Summer  
  
Lily placed her purse in the middle of the backseat of the car, between herself and Petunia, who narrowed her eyes in return, before turning to stare out the window.  
  
She didn't understand why her parents had made Petunia come to see her off to Hogwarts. It's not like Lily wanted Petunia there, and it was obvious that Petunia felt the same way. They probably thought Lily and Petunia would make up once they realized that they wouldn't see each other for the rest of the year. Fat chance, Lily thought.  
  
Lily and Petunia hadn't spoken to each other for nearly 3 weeks. Ever since Lily had learned that Petunia told those boys that she was a witch. Petunia claimed that it had simply slipped out when she was talking to them, that she didn't mean to tell anyone. But Lily saw the malicious gleam in Petunia's eyes, even if their parents had not.  
  
Honestly, Lily thought, how can we even be related? She has to be adopted.  
  
There was very little traffic so they arrived at King's Cross ahead of schedule. Lilly and her parents loaded her luggage onto a cart while Petunia stood around looking...petulant.  
  
The Evans quietly wove their way through the people in the station. Muggles, Lily thought, I have to remember they're Muggles. She had been having a hard time learning to distinguish between Muggles and Wizards. She wasn't quite sure why it was important that she do so, but James and Sirius could point out a Wizard from a group of Muggles at 50 meters. Lily tried to do that, but had to admit, Muggles and Wizards looked very much alike.  
  
When they reached the entrance to Platform 9 ¾, a plain brick wall in the middle of the terminal, Petunia gave a little sniff. As if to say, I can't believe I'm doing this. Lily ignored her, walking determinedly up to the barrier, then through it to the other side.  
  
Lily was so determined to ignore he sister that she wasn't paying much attention to where she was going and ended up walking into someone.  
  
"Hey! Watch it!"  
  
Lily looked up, an apology on the tip of her tongue and saw the smiling face of James Potter.  
  
"Hey yourself." She quickly replied.  
  
James ignored her, purposefully looking over her body. He circled her, looking her up and down as he did so.  
  
Finally he stopped in front of her again and asked, "Are you okay?"  
  
Lily knew he was talking about the boys who had attacked her, she had written all of her friends about it during the two days when she was fuming.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. I think I might have exaggerated a little bit." She added sheepishly.  
  
James shook his head solemnly, eyeing the bruise just above Lily's shoulder blade. "You never exaggerate."  
  
"Lily!"  
  
Turning around, Lily saw her mother rushing towards her from the Platform entrance.  
  
"Thank....God. We... thought..... we'd.... lost you." Mrs. Evans said as she came to a stop, huffing and wheezing from her unintentional exercise.  
  
Mr. Evans and Petunia came up, in a more respectable manner, shortly after.  
  
Eyeing James warily, Mr. Evans addressed Lily, "Why don't you introduce us to your...friend, Lils?"  
  
Dad! Lily thought, could you be any more obvious?  
  
"Dad," Lily said, "this is my friend, James Potter. James, this is my Dad, my mum....and my sister."  
  
Petunia eyed James appreciatively, but didn't say anything, possibly because Lily was shooting daggers at her.  
  
"Nice to meet--" James was interrupted by a loud scream.  
  
"Aaaaaarrrrrrgggghhhhhh!"  
  
Someone jumped out of the crowd and at James' back, only to be punched in the stomach.  
  
"Hi, Sirius." Lily said blandly. He waved cheerily at her, hunched over and wheezing.  
  
Abruptly standing up, Sirius pulled his wand from his pocket and faced James.  
  
"Hello," he said with a terrible Spanish accent. "My name is Sirius Black. You killed my father. Prepare to die."  
  
James grinned, pulling his own wand from his pocket. "En Garde!" And off they went, wands clashing, red and purple sparks flying everywhere.  
  
Lily stood there, watching them go off and shaking her head, quite sure that her parents thought her friends were insane. Which they probably were.  
  
"Reminds me of your father when he was that age," Mrs. Evans said.  
  
***********************  
  
1995, Summer  
  
Vernon Dursley grumbled loudly to himself as he heaved Harry's trunk out of the car's backseat.  
  
"...Ruddy school...forcing me to go out of my way...urrgh." The trunk fell to the ground with a loud thump. Harry winced, hoping that nothing got broken; he had a few fragile items in there.  
  
"There, boy," Vernon said, turning to face Harry. "Stay out of trouble. I swear if I get one letter telling me you've been causing trouble, I'll thrash you from here to kingdom come. Got it?" He leaned in towards Harry, bringing their faces only inches from each other. Harry nodded numbly.  
  
"I got it."  
  
With that, Vernon stepped into the car and sped off, with hardly a backwards glance at Harry.  
  
Good riddance, Harry thought to himself.  
  
He placed Hedwig's cage on top of his trunk (He had sent Hedwig along to Hogwarts ahead of him. She tended to attract too much attention around Muggles.) and looked around the station for a cart to carry his things with.  
  
Once he had his things settled, Harry made his way through the station and towards the entrance to Platform 9 ¾.  
  
He was anxious to see Ron and Hermione again, but a little afraid. He didn't want them to worry too much about him. He knew that after the end of the last school year he wasn't too lucid. But 3 months of talking to no one but Hedwig had cleared him of that. He'd come to a few conclusions about a few things. (1) Cedric's death was not his fault and (2) his parents' death was not his fault  
  
Harry owed this new-found knowledge to a self-help book he'd found while dusting the Dursley's bookshelf. He had stuffed it into the waistband of his baggy jeans (they were hand-me-downs from Dudley, therefore there was enough room in them to hide a baby elephant) and waited until he got a chance to hide it in his bedroom under the loose floorboard that he used to hide his spell books. He had forgotten about it for a few days until he sat down to do his Transfiguration essay and pulled it out instead of his Transfiguration book. Once he started reading it, Harry had immediately decided that whoever wrote it was spot on about things. They knew exactly how he felt about Cedric's death. He re-read the book 4 times over during the summer (one more time than he'd Quidditch Through the Ages) and tucked it into his trunk while he was packing for school.  
  
As he came to the entrance to Platform 9 ¾, Harry surreptitiously checked to make sure no one was looking his way, then quickly slipped through the barrier.  
  
Breathing a sigh of relief, Harry scanned the scene before him. The bright red train sat on the tracks, surrounded by hundreds of students, parents, owls, cats, and (not so many) frogs.  
  
Towards the left, near the train, Harry spotted a group of redheads.  
  
He pushed his way through the crowd to the Weasleys, ignoring the few stares he received.  
  
"Oi! Harry!" Ron shouted as he spied Harry heading towards him, "What's up?"  
  
"Not much," Harry replied, wincing a little when Ron slapped him jovially on the back. Ron was getting a pretty good arm on him.  
  
"Did you get the birthday present I sent? Pig was acting a little off when I sent him to you, so I thought I'd check."  
  
Harry had gotten the present, a set of Quidditch balls, like the ones the professionals used. Pig, Ron's miniature owl, had flown into Harry's room at high speed on his birthday and crashed straight into his closet. Harry had spent fifteen minutes untangling the tiny owl from heaps of discarded trousers and shirts.  
  
Harry grinned, remembering the shocked look on Hedwig's feathered face, when he had told her that Pig would be spending a few days in her cage until the owl had recovered.  
  
"Did Hermione tell you?" Harry asked, referring to the Hermione being made Prefect.  
  
"Yeah! I don't know whether to be happy or sad..."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, think about it," Ron said, as he helped Harry carry his trunk to a storage compartment. "Either 'Mione will let us get away with all kinds of stuff, keep us from getting in trouble, or...she'll make us clean up our acts."  
  
"Don't you think it's time you did that nonetheless?"  
  
Ron groaned. Hermione had come up behind them.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because," she began, "we're Fifth Years now, we have OWLs soon, we should be doing our best to prepare for them and to be good influences on the younger students. Our actions reflect on people's opinions of Hogwarts. I know that I, personally, want them to have a good one, don't you?" She glared at Ron, daring him to say no.  
  
"Hi, 'Mione. How was your summer?"  
  
"Harry!" Hermione turned, noticing Harry for the first time. She threw her arms around him, giving him a hug.  
  
"Oh, Harry, how are you?"  
  
"Fine," he replied before lowering Hermione to the ground.  
  
Wow, he thought, she's changed.  
  
Hermione had obviously spent time in the sun as her skin had a darker tint and a nice, warm glow. Her hair was lighter and the curls she always complained about seemed smoother. She was taller, too. Although it was only a few inches, it was enough to be noticeable. And with what he could tell from that hug she just gave him, a few inches wasn't the only thing she'd grown. Harry wasn't interested in Hermione in that way, but, hey, he was a guy.  
  
"How are you about....." She asked.  
  
Harry grimaced a little at that. He was right about her worrying about him.  
  
While he and Ron were lifting her trunk into the storage compartment, Harry told her about the self-help book he'd found, and the newfound wisdom he'd acquired. Ron looked at him oddly at this, as if he weren't sure whether to admire Harry for his growth or to think that he was insane for reading something that wasn't assigned by a professor. Harry laughed at the strange expression on Ron's face, clapped him soundly on his back (Ron wasn't the only one who was getting a good arm on him-Ron winced slightly when Harry did this.) and promised to never read anything that wasn't assigned unless it had to do with Quidditch.  
  
The group made their way into an empty compartment. When the train began to move, Harry, Ron and Hermione leaned out of the window and waved madly at Mrs. Weasley until all that was left of her was an odd shaped blob with red hair.  
  
The trio quickly caught up with each other as they talked about things they had done over the summer. Ron had practiced Quidditch all summer long. With Oliver Wood gone, the Gryffindor team's Keeper position was open and Ron hoped to win it. Harry hoped he did, he didn't want people to always think of Ron as Harry Potter's faithful sidekick.  
  
Hermione, it turned out, had visited Victor Krum over the holidays, much to Ron's disappointment. According to Hermione, though, Victor had gotten the wrong idea by her visiting him. Two days into the trip, he cornered her in the library.  
  
"Did he try to take advantage of you?" Ron asked slowly, his face growing redder with every word.  
  
Hermione huffed in offense. "No one takes advantage of me, Ron Weasley. He just tried to kiss me."  
  
"And what did you do?" asked Harry.  
  
"I told him, in no uncertain terms, that I was only interested in his friendship. Nothing more."  
  
"And how'd he react to that?" Ron seemed slightly happier about that, but still had a glowering look on his face.  
  
"Well, he suddenly had a Quidditch game in Ireland that he had to go to and my visit was cut short."  
  
Ron smiled at this, then pulled a pack of exploding snap out of his pocket. "Wanna play?"  
  
The next few hours went by quickly. Harry was relieved to find that everything seemed to be back to normal. But something was missing. Harry couldn't put his finger on it, but something was keeping the day from seeming just like every other September 1st since he was eleven.  
  
That elusive something appeared just as the middle-aged woman who sold snacks off a cart was leaving their compartment. The three friends were making so much noise, opening boxes of Every Flavor Beans and Chocolate Frogs, that they didn't hear the compartment door slid open.  
  
In walked a short, slight boy, with a small pointed face and blonde, almost white hair. On each side he was flanked by two large, mostly indiscrete boys, known only as Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Look who we found! The orphan, the Mudblood and the charity case." Malfoy said, as if he was surprised that he'd walked into the compartment Harry and his friends used every year and had found them there.  
  
"Get..out." Ron said simply.  
  
"Or do you want a repeat of last year?" Harry added.  
  
At the end of the last school year, Malfoy and his goons had insulted Cedric Diggory and made light of the Dark Lord's return. They ended up being on the receiving end of multiple curses because of that. Harry was pleased to see that Draco still had hex marks on his face, like a bad case of acne that went haywire.  
  
"I'd like to see you try." Malfoy answered. "You may have gotten away with it before, but not this time."  
  
Both Ron and Harry stood at Draco's challenge. Harry was pleased to see that Draco swallowed nervously, once he noticed that Ron and Harry had each grown several inches over the summer. Obviously, he was starting to rethink his position.  
  
He slowly back up, taking Crabbe and Goyle with him, until they were just outside the door. Then, just before he ran as fast he could down the corridor, he said, "Rumor has it, Chang thinks you killed Cedric." Then he was gone.  
  
Harry moaned loudly. "I forgot about Cho." How could I forget about Cho?! He asked himself. He had never wondered what she thought about him now, especially after the Tournament. Harry realized that his feelings for her had changed-he saw now (thanks mostly to the self-help book) that his feelings for her had been superficial, that he didn't know anything about her, not enough to base a relationship on. And, frankly, after Cedric's death, Harry didn't want a relationship with Cho, at least not a romantic one, anyway.  
  
"I'm sure that Malfoy was lying." Hermione said immediately.  
  
"Yeah. Everybody heard what Dumbledore said at the end of year feast. That You-Know-Who killed Cedric." Ron quickly added.  
  
"But..."  
  
"No 'buts,' Harry," Hermione interrupted. "There is no reason for her to think that was your fault. Why would you go through all the trouble to bring back Cedric's body if you wanted to be rid of him? And why would you set up a Portkey to do it? You could have let Victor finish him off in the maze. And why..."  
  
"Alright, alright. I get it. I couldn't have killed him."  
  
"Good." Hermione nodded once, then pulled a large book from her purse (When did 'Mione start carrying a purse?) and began reading. In moments she was oblivious to everything around her, even Ron making silly faces at her from across the compartment.  
  
The rest of the trip went quickly. Other students came in and out of the cabin, just to say hello and to see if Harry was alright. Harry tried to remind himself that they were trying to help, but constantly being looked at as if he was going to break down into tears was starting to grate on his nerves.  
  
Fred and George came in later, and began a game called "Alright, Harry?" Every time someone asked "Alright, Harry?" Fred, Ron, George and Harry would eat a Chocolate Frog. By the time the train reached the Hogsmeade station, Harry had eaten 27 Frogs and his face had taken on a greenish tint, only causing more people to ask "Alright, Harry?"  
  
*****  
  
  
  
A/N Part 2: Howdy, again. A big gold star to the person who can guess where the "Hello. My name is Sirius Black. You killed my father. Prepare to die." quote came from. The "Alright, Harry?" game came from an old ep of SNL...Chris Farley (RIP) and some other guy (to those of you who know, another big gold star. The other guy is funny, but for the life of me I can't remember his name.) were playing "Hi, Bob" when Bob Newhart was hosting. I love old reruns of SNL. (Comedy Central rocks!) Thanks for reading! Pleeeeeaaaase review. I'll be your best friend if you do. Sincerely...., me. 


	3. Hogwarts, Forever!

Title: Time And Time Again  
  
Author name: Moonstarlet  
  
Author email: sailorcomet18@yahoo.com  
  
Category: Humor, Romance (hee, hee, hee)  
  
Keywords: Harry, Lily, James  
  
Spoilers: PS/SS, COS, POA, GOF  
  
Rating: 5 stars... I mean... PG Summary: Voldemort plans to go back in time to kill James and Lily before Harry is ever born. Can Harry save his mom and dad? What happens when the mom *likes* the son? Plus, the Marauders at 15...oh lordy!  
  
Disclaimer: I'll say it again... I own nothing and it sucks. Warner Bros. and JK. Rowling own Harry Potter, all characters, settings and spells used in this story unless otherwise noted. A/N:I realized last night that I have to wait another year-a whole year- before the next HP will come out. Then I have to wait a year after that for the 6th book. Then another year for the 7th book. That's 3 years!! What am I gonna do?  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
1975, Summer  
  
As always, once the small group of 5th Years reached the Great Hall, their stomachs were rumbling loudly.  
  
"Gallopin' Gargoyles," Sirius grumbled, "We have to wait for the Sorting to be over before we can eat. That'll be forever."  
  
"I could eat a hippogriff, right about now," Remus added.  
  
"Whose decision was it, " a quiet, feminine voice said, "to make bets on how high the Chocolate Frogs could jump? It's your own fault every Frog jumped out the window."  
  
Swiftly, so fast that you got dizzy just watching it, Lily turned to face James, who had been making silly faces behind her back. "I saw that James Charles Potter!"  
  
"That was the point." he replied.  
  
Just as Lily was opening her mouth for a retort, Professor McGonagall marched to the center of the Hall with a stool and the old, battered Sorting Hat.  
  
A hush fell over the crowd and when every eye was stuck on the hat, it's wide brim opened up and it began to sing  
  
Once upon a time  
  
a thousand years ago or more  
  
when witchcraft was a crime  
  
came some great wizards four  
  
who changed history's course.  
  
They combined all their powers  
  
And opened the Hogwarts' doors  
  
on Scotland's greatest bowers.  
  
Red Gryffindor, who valued strength of mind.  
  
Blue Ravenclaw, who treasured the scholastic.  
  
Green Slytherin, who wanted the sly and vulpine.  
  
Yellow Hufflepuff revered those who kept hard at it.  
  
But how to pick who was whose?  
  
The Founders were wise, the Founders were smart  
  
They knew it was me to use  
  
And so the great Sorting tradition did start  
  
Just stick me on your head  
  
And I'll tell you what's what  
  
And though the Founders are dead  
  
They'll trust what says my gut  
  
The Hat's wide mouth closed again and the Hall burst into applause. McGonagall walked to the stool then pulled a long scroll out of her cloak. "When I call your name, please place the Sorting Hat on your head. When the Hat has given you a House, please remember to remove the Hat before joining your Housemates."  
  
Sirius snickered as McGonagall said this-his favorite part of the Sorting was watching the 1st Years wander off with the Hat. Last year, "Newman, Randy" had walked away with the Hat still on his head. Professor McGonagall chased him around the Hall for 10 minutes before he had realized why.  
  
"Appel, Maria!"  
  
A brown haired girl left the line of 1st Years and approached the hat.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Maria Appel took off the hat and walked to the Gryffindor table, grinning the whole way.  
  
"Good way to start off the Ceremony." Remus said.  
  
"Boorstein, Joseph!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Or not." Sirius replied.  
  
"Collins, Donna!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Cunningham, Elizabeth!"  
  
"That's my little sister!" A 4th Year Gryffindor named Eric said proudly. "Everybody cross your fingers!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Alright!" Eric punched at the air with his fist. Elisabeth skipped over to the table and sat down next to her brother.  
  
"Congratulations," Lily said to her.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Yeah, congrats! Welcome to Gryffindor." Sirius said.  
  
Elisabeth blushed and turned away, mumbling a "thank-you."  
  
Lily frowned at Sirius for embarrassing the girl, while Remus and Peter ducked under the table to hide their laughter.  
  
Sirius' grin turned to a wide white-toothed smile. "I can't help it if I'm irresistible to the ladies."  
  
Lily harrumphed, "I bet you can't even spell 'irresistible.'"  
  
James just shook his head amusedly.  
  
After "Zinzi, Alison" had made her way to the Ravenclaw table, Professor Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Welcome back to Hogwarts. I realize most of you are quite hungry, so I'll be brief. Try the codfish, it's stupendous." With that, the headmaster sat down and food began appearing on the golden plates.  
  
The Marauders (and Lily) didn't say much after this, as they were too busy eating and avoiding being hit by the mashed potato bombs being launched across the room by the Slytherins.  
  
Afterwards, Lily and James led the 1st Year Gryffindors to the Tower for bed while Sirius, Peter and Remus snuck outside to quickly check on the plants they had started growing during the last year. (A/N: Can you guess what they're growing? Hehehehe...)  
  
When the Marauders were finally gathered in the privacy of their room. Sirius said the thing that had been on all of their minds.  
  
"Lily sure looks nice, doesn't she?"  
  
James threw a pillow at him, which he easily ducked, but Peter and Remus agreed with Sirius.  
  
"She does, doesn't she?" Remus said quietly, looking at James out of the corner of his eyes.  
  
"Very nice." Peter put in.  
  
"What do you think James?" Sirius asked, a smirk on his face.  
  
"You're an idiot. That's what I think." And James closed the curtains around his bed, with a little more force than he meant, then promptly went to sleep.  
  
**************  
  
1995, Summer  
  
*I'm an idiot* Harry thought as he and the rest of the students walked into the Great Hall. His stomach was churning nastily from all the candy and sweets he'd eaten on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
Ron groaned loudly. Obviously he felt the same way.  
  
"Really. What did you think was going to happen?" Hermione said. "Honestly. One would think that two 15 year olds would know not to eat so much."  
  
Ron opened his mouth to make a retort, but a loud burp came out instead. "I don't think I can eat anything else. I don't want to see another Chocolate Frog for the rest of my life."  
  
Harry nodded vigorously, but that only made his stomach feel worse. *Maybe if I don't think about it, it will go away* So, he started scanning the Professor's table at the head of the Hall, hoping to catch a glimpse of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.  
  
Every year since Harry had arrived at Hogwarts they had had a different Dark Arts teacher. People were beginning to think that the position was cursed, so no one seemed anxious to take up the post.  
  
There was Professor Sinistra, who taught Astronomy, at the far end of the table. Next to her was Professor Flitwick, who taught Charms. Flitwick was a short, cheerful man and one of Harry's favorite professors. In Harry's 1st Year, Flitwick had toppled off his desk in surprise when he'd realized that Harry Potter was in his classroom.  
  
Next to Flitwick was Hagrid, the grounds-keeper. Hagrid also taught Care of Magical Creatures, one of Harry's favorite classes. Harry had always felt a special bond with Hagrid, as he was the one to tell Harry that he was a wizard.  
  
On Hagrid's left side was Professor McGonagall, who taught Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall was Head of Gryffindor House, but she showed no favorites: she was mean to everyone. Hermione said that McGonagall was just a big softy, but Harry had never seen evidence of that.  
  
Professor Dumbledore sat at the center of the table, beaming merrily at all the students. Next to Professor Dumbledore sat.... no one.  
  
"Where's Snape?" Harry asked aloud.  
  
Hermione and Ron swiveled in their seats to gaze up at the Head Table. Ron immediately began grinning madly.  
  
"Maybe he got canned!" he said gleefully.  
  
"But Snape's a Potions Master." Hermione replied. "It would be very hard for Professor Dumbledore to find another teacher who could match Snape's skill."  
  
"What?" Ron said, shocked. "You haven't become *taken* with Snape, have you?"  
  
Hermione looked horrified. "Of course not!. I'm just pointing out how improbable it would be for Snape to have been fired. I hate him as much as you do." Hermione ended this with a little nod, to emphasize her point.  
  
"So what happened to him?" Ron asked.  
  
*What did Professor Dumbledore say to Snape at the end of last term?* Harry thought. He remembered the headmaster telling Sirius to stay with Professor Lupin, a friend of his parents and the old Defense teacher. But what did he say to Snape? *Oh, yeah!*  
  
"I think he might be spying for Professor Dumbledore on Vol- You-Know- Who."  
  
Hermione looked at him, "What makes you think that?"  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Remember what Professor Dumbledore said to him last term... 'You know what I must ask you to do.. If you are ready...'"  
  
"Yeah, I remember that." Ron said. "Snape got really pale after that. I reckon you're right."  
  
"So, who's going to replace him?"  
  
As if on cue, Professor Dumbledore stood up.  
  
Harry realized that he and his friends had been talking so long that they had missed the entire Sorting Ceremony. He was a little disappointed; Harry had only managed to see two Sortings during the past four years, including his own.  
  
"Before we dine, I would like to introduce two new additions to the staff. As some of you may have noticed, Professor Snape, the Potions teacher, is absent. Over his tenure here, Professor Snape has collected a large amount of vacation time. He is currently on sabbatical in the south of France. Taking his place as the Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House is Professor Nicholas Wohlgenannt. Professor Wohlgenannt is joining us from the Stonehenge Institute of Magical Studies where he taught Potions and researched Alchemy. I'm sure you'll find him a more than adequate replacement."  
  
Two spaces from Dumbledore's chair, a short, dark man leaned over his seat. Many of the students gasped at the sight of him. Over the left side of Professor Wohlgenannt's face, a large red birthmark covered the area from his cheek to above his eyebrows. His hand were disfigured and covered in pock marks. A dark red scar showed beneath Professor Wohlgenannt's collar and continued under his robes. Suddenly Harry realized that the professor wasn't actually leaning over, but had a hunch-back that left him in a permanent stooping position. A few sympathetic Hufflepuffs clapped for the man, but most of the students, even the Slytherins, stayed quiet.  
  
Professor Dumbledore continued smiling serenely at the students, as if hadn't noticed the less than enthusiastic welcome Professor Wohlgenannt had received.  
  
"Once again, the Defense Against Dark Arts post is vacant. Professor Julia Leek has kindly offered to fill in. Professor Leek has spent the last 3 years in the Alps hunting Yetis for research on her new book. She will, unfortunately, only be with us for the year before she must continue with her work."  
  
At the end of the staff table, Professor Leek stood up. Harry thought his heart had just stopped. She was beautiful. She had long blonde hair that cascaded down her shoulders, a delicate, slightly up- turned nose and possibly the highest cheekbones Harry had ever seen. The applause for Professor Leek was probably more than any other new teacher had ever gotten before.  
  
Professor Dumbledore waited until the applause, hoots, hollers, whistles and catcalls quieted down before he continued.  
  
"Now that that is all done. Dig in!" Immediately the golden goblets and plates were filled with food.  
  
"Just our luck, " Seamus Finnigan, another 5th Year Gryffindor said, while shoveling mashed potatoes into his mouth. "Just when we think we've gotten rid of the worst teacher in Hogwarts history, we get stuck with someone even worse."  
  
Hermione tutted him. "How do you know Professor Whirl... Whale... the new professor is going to be bad?"  
  
"Come on, 'Mione. " Ron replied. "He's a Slytherin! And *look* at him. With that face he's got to be bitter."  
  
"I never thought I'd say this, " Neville chimed in. "But... I miss Professor Snape."  
  
Heads all around the Gryffindor table nodded in agreement.  
  
"I can't wait for Defense, though." Dean Thomas added, looking up at the staff table. "Professor Leek is gorgeous."  
  
Heads around the Gryffindor table nodded in agreement but most abruptly stopped when their girlfriends glared at them.  
  
Finally, the feast ended. The students sang the Hogwarts song (Harry chose the tune from the Chimney Sweep song).  
  
Harry and Ron joined Hermione as she led the 1st Year Gryffindors to the Tower. Seamus had been made Prefect also and was at the portrait of the Fat Lady to give out the new password ("Sugar Quills").  
  
In the Common Room, Harry and Ron left Hermione and made their way up to the 5th Year's dormitory. It was the same room as last year, but now it had a shiny sign that said "5th Year Boys."  
  
Harry quickly got into his four-poster but left the curtains partially open. Grinning, he asked the question that'd been running through his head all night. "'Mione sure looks good, doesn't she Ron?"  
  
A thump followed by a yelp came from Ron's bed, making Harry believe that Ron had hit his head on the top of the bed.  
  
"What... what makes you say that?" Ron practically squeaked.  
  
Harry caught Dean's eye and saw him grin. "Oh, I don't know, Ron." Dean said. "Nice tan, nice hair, nice face, nice legs and nice pair of...."  
  
"Hey! That's Hermione you're talking about!" Ron said.  
  
"...I was gonna say 'eyes.'"  
  
Neville snorted.  
  
"Hermione's not..." Ron sputtered. "Hermione's.... She's... GET YOUR HEADS OUT OF THE GUTTER!" He finally shouted, causing boys in the hall to look in to see who was causing such a racket.  
  
Ron jerked the curtains around his bed closed, but Harry could still hear him mumbling to himself "She's Hermione for crying out loud! What the bloody hell is wrong with them?"  
  
Seamus gave Harry a thumbs up before closing his curtains and the rest of the boys followed suit.  
  
*This year's gonna be fun* Harry thought just before he fell asleep.  
  
****************  
  
A/N2: I love Ron... I think he's adorable. Rupert Grint is awesome, too! Those cheeks! That grin! He's such a cutey-pie. Anyway, don't forget to review. Thanx! 


	4. Let's Hear It For The Boy

Title: Time And Time Again  
  
Author name: Moonstarlet  
  
Author email: sailorcomet18@yahoo.com  
  
Category: Humor, Romance, History  
  
Keywords: Harry, Lily, James  
  
Spoilers: PS/SS, COS, POA, GOF  
  
Rating: 5 stars... I mean... PG  
  
Summary: Voldemort plans to go back in time to kill James and Lily before Harry is ever born. Can Harry save his mom and dad? What happens when the mom *likes* the son? Plus, the Marauders at 15...oh lordy!  
  
Disclaimer: I'll say it again... I own nothing and it sucks. Warner Bros. and JK. Rowling own Harry Potter, all characters, settings and spells used in this story unless otherwise noted.  
  
A/N: I would like to take some time to thank JKR for enriching the lives of many around the world and to say, "all hail the Queen, all hail JKR!!"  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
1975, Fall  
  
Lily looked right, left, then right again, before she crossed the busy street. It was the first Hogsmeade visit of the school year and Lily was Christmas shopping already. She was just looking for James' gift, although. In recent years, Lily had found that finding a present for him had become steadily harder. In 1st and 2nd Years, she'd simply gotten him something about Quidditch. But in both 3rd and 4th Years, Lily had spent so much time searching for a gift for James that she ended up buying him something at the last minute.  
  
*Funny, though,* Lily thought, *I wonder why I don't have this problem with any of my other friends?*  
  
She stopped at the usual places you'd look for a gift for a 15-year- old boy: Honeydukes and Zonko's. But nothing seemed to fit. James had so many admirable qualities that she wanted to get something that would match his personality perfectly.  
  
Pausing halfway down the *Quidditch and Related Subjects* aisle in a bookstore, Lily picked up "Marauding with the Magpies" about James' favorite team, the Montrose Magpies.  
  
She thumbed through the pages, skimming the lines and trying to remember if James had ever mentioned the book when something attracted her attention. She turned her head, looking up from the book, and there was James.  
  
*But, no, he can't be James.* Lily thought. *He looks so... vulnerable.*  
  
The boy could have been James' double, except for that haunting look in his green eyes. And he was staring at her, but when he realized that Lily was staring back, he blushed, turned away and walked outside, quickly blending into the throng.  
  
"James?" Lily asked a few moments after the boy left. "Was that you?"  
  
"Who're you talking to, pretty lady?" A familiar voice came from behind her.  
  
"Sirius! Hello!" Before Lily stood Sirius, but, strangely enough, he was alone.  
  
"Why are you all alone? Where's Peter, Remus and James?"  
  
"Detention, hospital wing and none of your business." He glibly answered.  
  
Lily was immediately suspicious. "What are you boys planning?"  
  
Sirius grinned evilly and twirled an imaginary mustache around his finger.  
  
"Really, " she sighed, "James is a prefect now and if he gets caught breaking any rules, it could ruin his chances to be Head Boy."  
  
"Relax, Lily, He's just Christmas shopping for you..., but I'm not supposed to tell you that." Sirius grinned again.  
  
Lily and Sirius spent the rest of the day wandering in and out ofstores, perusing the shelves and buying things. At least, Lily bought things, Sirius just made dirty comments about everything. (She hadn't known you could do *that* with a Sugar Quill.)  
  
Lily had forgotten all about the strange boy in the bookstore, until later that night in the girls' dormitory.  
  
*He wasn't James* she thought *but he sure looked like him.*  
  
Lily turned over in her bed, then fluffed her pillows a bit.  
  
*It was probably just a coincidence.... Just some guy with a passing resemblance to James.... the light was dim in that store.... (she yawned)... couldn't hardly see his face.... just... (she yawned again).... coincidence...*  
  
Lily closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
  
  
1995, Fall  
  
Sometimes, Harry was amazed at how easily he felt at home at Hogwarts. At Privet Drive, during the summers since his 1st Year, for weeks he'd often wake up in the mornings, wondering if he'd finished charting the Southern sky for Astronomy, before he remembered that he didn't have Astronomy classes during the summer. But at Hogwarts, he never remembered that he'd forgotten to take out the trash, only to then remember that he *didn't* have to take out the trash.  
  
The weeks since the Welcoming Feast blurred together, until finally October arrived. The first Quidditch match of the season (Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff) had come and gone (Ravenclaw won). With Oliver Wood gone, the keeper position was open and Ron won it with almost no competition. Harry had to admit that he was surprised at how good Ron was-they'd played together at the Burrow plenty of times, but Ron usually spent most of those games cracking jokes about everybody being *up* and having something long and hard between their legs.  
  
Angelina Johnson had been made captain and, personally, Harry thought that there was no one better for the job. While she wasn't as.... energetic.... about practice as Oliver had been, she did work the team hard. Even Fred and George were afraid to joke off during practices- although, that may have been because Fred and Angelina were dating and she had him on a *very* short leash.  
  
Quidditch practice had ended a little while ago. While Harry had been anxious to get to the kitchens for something to eat, Ron wanted to spend some time working on the Starfish and Stick ploy.  
  
As Harry walked through the courtyard, thinking about how many times Ron would fall off his broom before deciding to come in, he noticed a movement in the corner of his eye. Just a brief flash of..... something. He checked to see if anyone was watching, then quietly moved into the shadows, squinting his eyes in the direction that he'd notice the.... something... in.  
  
Slowly, his eyes adjusted to the dim light, and Harry realized that he was watching someone trying to sneak into Hogwarts. The person was wearing a long black cloak and was moving very slowly, as if to make any noise coming from them seem to be part of the normal night sounds.  
  
Was it Voldemort? Harry immediately thought. But, no, it couldn't be, because Professor Dumbledore had said that the wards around the school kept him out.  
  
Maybe it's Sirius! was Harry's next conclusion. But, no, Sirius had promised Harry that he'd stay away from Hogwarts until he was acquitted and freed.  
  
Then, Harry noticed a second figure. This person was dressed head to toe in black as well. *They must be meeting.*  
  
*Oh no!* He thought, *that means there's a spy in Hogwarts!*  
  
He was tempted to run into the castle and find a teacher, to tell them what was going on. But what if they didn't believe him? What if he couldn't find anyone? The spy would get away.  
  
So Harry stealthily moved closer to the two people, keeping them in his sights.  
  
The clouds overhead cleared and the second man's face appeared. It was Dumbledore!  
  
But that doesn't make any sense, Harry said to himself. Dumbledore can't be the spy.  
  
Harry was now close enough that he could hear what they were saying.  
  
"Do you think that he suspects you?" Dumbledore was asking.  
  
"No. The story I gave him was believable enough. But that is not why I asked to speak with you." The first man's voice was silky smooth but cold as ice. Harry recognized it immediately: Snape!  
  
So that's what Professor Dumbledore meant at the end of the last term. "Severus, you know what you must do.....If you are prepared..."  
  
Snape had been spying on Voldemort for Dumbledore.  
  
"The Dark Lord has plans," Snape said. "He wants to... he intends to..." Snape hesitated, as if he knew what he would say next wouldn't go over well with the headmaster. "He plans to kill James and Lily Potter."  
  
*What?* Harry thought. *My parents are already dead.*  
  
Apparently, Professor Dumbledore had the same thoughts because he asked Snape to clarify what he meant.  
  
"The... Dark Lord... plans to kill James and Lily before they would have attended Hogwarts. He's researched numerous methods of time-travel, and...."  
  
*"And" what?* Harry thought to himself.  
  
"'And' what?" Albus Dumbledore asked Severus.  
  
Professor Snape grimaced, as if the words he was going to say tasted bitter. "And... I believe he may succeed."  
  
Harry jumped a few feet in the air at this. *What?*  
  
When Harry's feet hit the ground, they barely made any noise, but Professor Dumbledore's head whipped around almost instantly.  
  
"Did you hear that?"  
  
"What, sir?"  
  
Dumbledore stared intently at a spot only a few feet from where Harry was standing. Finally, he gave up and said "Must be my imagination. Nonetheless, perhaps it would be wise if we moved to a more secure location."  
  
He then turned and walked out of the courtyard, toward the greenhouses, with Severus Snape quietly following.  
  
Harry waited a few minutes to be sure that they were gone, then he headed into the castle. *I hope Ron finished practicing, I need to talk to him and Hermione.*  
  
****************  
  
Unfortunately, Ron hadn't finished his practice by the time Harry got to the Common Room. Harry didn't want to explain what he had overheard twice, so he waited for Ron with Hermione.  
  
"Will you kindly, please stop fidgeting, Harry? It's driving me insane." Hermione asked for the 3rd time.  
  
Before Harry could mumble an apology, the back of the Fat Lady's portrait swung open and Ron walked into the Common Room. He had dirt on his face and hands, but was smiling broadly.  
  
"I did it!" he said, making his way over to Harry and Hermione, then sitting on a sofa across from Hermione. "Finally got it right!"  
  
His eyes landed on Harry and suddenly the grin fell and was replaced by a look of concern. "Harry, what happened?"  
  
Quickly, Harry told Ron and Hermione what he had heard Professor Dumbledore and Snape discussing. Hermione gasped quietly, then began chewing her lip, concentrating.  
  
"So, what are we going to do?" Ron asked no one in particular. "I mean, we can't just let him off your parents." Ron's eyebrows furrowed momentarily, then he said, "Again."  
  
Harry nodded. He should have known Ron and Hermione would want to help.  
  
"Maybe we can use a Time Turner.... but, no, we'd have to find one because 'Mione doesn't have one anymore."  
  
Hermione shook her head as he spoke. "We'd never be able to get one. Professor McGonagall told me it takes months to fill out all the application forms. She'd been working the whole summer before 3rd year for me."  
  
"Well, we can't wait months." Harry said, "maybe there's a potion or a charm or something..."  
  
"Well, " Ron replied, "I guess it's back to the Library, then. I'd been hoping I could stay away from that place this year, but, oh, well."  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
A/N Part 2: I keep forgetting about Cho. I've never really liked her much anyway, though. Everybody just pretend that somewhere in this chapter, Harry had a talk with Cho and she absolved him of all guilt. Okay? Thanx. Don't forget to review, sincerely...me... 


	5. Wormtail

Title: Time And Time Again  
  
Author name: Moonstarlet  
  
Author email: sailorcomet18@yahoo.com  
  
Category: Humor, Romance, History, Intrigue (ha!)  
  
Keywords: Harry, Lily, James  
  
Spoilers: PS/SS, COS, POA, GOF  
  
Rating: 5 stars... I mean... PG  
  
Summary: Voldemort plans to go back in time to kill James and Lily before Harry is ever born. Can Harry save his mom and dad? What happens when the mom *likes* the son? Plus, the Marauders at 15...oh lordy!  
  
Disclaimer: I'll say it again... I own nothing and it sucks. Warner Bros. and JK. Rowling own Harry Potter, all characters, settings and spells used in this story unless otherwise noted.  
  
A/N: I would like to take some time to thank JKR for enriching the lives of many around the world and to say, "all hail the Queen, all hail JKR!!"  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
  
  
Winter, 1975  
  
Wizards in England were luckier than their Muggle counterparts for many reasons, but mostly because no Muggle had ever been blessed enough to see the winter wonderland that was Hogwarts at Christmastime. Trees along the edge of the Forbidden Forest had been decorated with small twinkling fairies and bowed slightly under the weight of heavy snow. Holly hung beneath the windows of the large castle and mistletoe could be found in quiet nooks and crannies (giving Appollyon Pringle, the Hogwarts caretaker, reason to take points off students found... joining.... in the Christmas spirit). The grounds were covered in a thick blanket of snow, like a small child snuggled in their bed, ready for a night of blissful sleep. With the stars shining in the dark early morning sky, the Hogwarts grounds carried an air of celestial purity.  
  
But four silent figures were not taking in the peaceful scene on this particular morning. Each figure carried a large beaker in their hands and was creeping from the stables into the castle.  
  
At the Great Hall, the group paused, watching. The house elves were dashing around the room, readying it for when the students came down for breakfast. Finally, an elf with a large badge on his chest ran to the center of the room and whistled. With a small *pop*, he disappeared. Promptly, the rest of the house elves followed suit.  
  
The lurking figures glanced at one another, entered the Hall and separated. Each went down one of the four student tables, pouring a small amount of the contents of their beaker into each of the goblets. Once done, they quietly left the Great Hall and made their way to Gryffindor Tower.....  
  
******************  
  
Winter, 1995  
  
Ron woke up suddenly from a deep sleep.  
  
Wondering what had caused him to wake, he glanced at his best friend's four-poster and saw that the curtains were open and the bed was empty. He quickly reminded himself that if Voldemort had succeeded in his plans to re-kill James and Lily, he likely wouldn't remember ever having a best friend named Harry Potter.  
  
*So,* Ron thought to himself, *he's probably still in the Common Room.*  
  
Ron quickly showered and dressed, all the while thinking that Harry was going to burn himself out if he didn't get some rest every once in a while. But Ron wouldn't actually say that, he'd let Hermione do all the worrying.  
  
Down in the Common Room, Ron wasn't surprised at all to find Harry slumped over a book, drooling slightly onto the pages. Sighing, he made his way to the snoring form and began to poke at it.  
  
"Wake up, Harry."  
  
Harry mumbled something about a Bludger, snorted once then woke up. He looked blearily around before spotting Ron on the sofa opposite him.  
  
"Time zit?" He muttered.  
  
"Almost time for breakfast." Ron replied and almost immediately sounds could be heard from the dormitories above as students woke and began preparing for the day.  
  
"Did you find anything?" Ron asked quietly once Harry seemed to know where he was.  
  
Harry sighed loudly, "No, just a lot of stuff telling me time-travel is 'highly dangerous,' but nothing telling me how to actually *do* it."  
  
Filled with frustration, Harry pulled himself off the sofa then wandered up the staircase to his dormitory and a much needed shower.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the Hogwarts Three (although none of them knew that the Daily Prophet had taken to calling them that) were in the Great Hall having breakfast.  
  
Students around them were complaining about Professor Leek's latest Potions assignment (she had turned out to be a total bi... witch) or discussing Professor Wohlgenannt's last class (he, despite his appearance, turned out to be a great teacher who showed no favoritism for the Slytherins).  
  
Hermione had a copy of *Ancient Languages and Symbols* propped open against a pitcher of orange juice. She'd munch a few times on a piece of toast, turn a page in the book, then glare at Ron and Harry as if to say "You should be studying too. The OWLs are only 7 months away!"  
  
Ron and Harry were talking about last week's Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. The Hufflepuffs had improved their playing since the October match against Ravenclaw. The Hufflepuff captain dedicated the season to Cedric Diggory and the team seemed determined to win the Quidditch cup this year. The Gryffindor-Hufflepuff match had lasted four long, exhausting hours but only one goal had been made. Gryffindor had won 160-0, but, at first, Harry had found the victory oddly empty. As if he'd stolen it from Cedric and the ever-toiling Hufflepuffs. But then, Ryan MacKensie, a 6th Year Chaser who had been made captain after Cedric's death, found Harry and congratulated him on the win.  
  
"Harry, " he'd said, "we've been talking... and all of us want to thank you for bringing Cedric back last year... He's... dead... but he did win the Triwizard Cup. We're all proud of him..."  
  
While Ron was telling Harry how he'd known that the Hufflepuff Chasers were planning a Porskoff Ploy by the small wink Anisia Richards had given to Kevin Barbour, Harry felt someone tap on his shoulder. Looking up, Ron immediately stopped talking, swallowed once then turned back to his plate.  
  
"Potter," it was Professor McGonagall. "The Headmaster wishes to speak to you after breakfast." Her message delivered, Professor McGonagall promptly turned on her heel and walked (it looked more like a march, she was so stiff) back to the staff table.  
  
Hermione looked up from her book. "What did you do this time?"  
  
****************  
  
Winter, 1975  
  
Professor Dumbledore looked unremittingly at James. James looked back at him from across the enormous mahogany desk, marveling that he, James Charles Potter, was locked in a battle of wills with the famous Albus Dumbledore.  
  
His eyes still on James, Professor Dumbledore spoke. "You did this alone?"  
  
"Yes, sir." James nodded to emphasize his point.  
  
"You had no help from... other students?"  
  
"No, sir."  
  
When the Hogwarts students had finally wandered into the Great hall for breakfast, they found a tasty new drink in their goblets. Nothing odd happened until a few students at the Hufflepuff table began giggling: some of their friends had turned into clabberts. The laughter grew louder when the rest of the Hufflepuffs became the small monkey-like creatures. Meanwhile, the Ravenclaws had become augreys, causing a slight panic among the younger students. The Gryffindors, minus the Marauders and Lily, had mutated into puffskeins (two had managed to pin down Peter and stick their tongues up his nostrils). All of the Slytherins, except one, turned into diricawls and began popping in and out of the air all around the Hall. Severus Snape, however, became a flobberworm.  
  
Professor Dumbledore sighed heavily then rose from his seat. He turned to a filing cabinet and pulled out a sheaf of papers. Leaning over his desk, Dumbledore scanned the papers for a few moments. Finally, he stood up and gazed at James once again with that unrelenting, uncanny stare.  
  
James realized that he was sweating.  
  
"You've a long history of mischief, James."  
  
"Yes, sir." *Oh, why, oh, why am I agreeing with him?*  
  
"You've also had excellent marks."  
  
"Yes, sir." *What's he gonna do to me?*  
  
"You're a prefect."  
  
"Yes, sir." *This is gonna be bad...*  
  
"You're also Captain of your House team."  
  
"Yes, sir." *3 months detention, at least. If I'm lucky.*  
  
"However, you are in a position to be of great influence to the younger students. And as such, I must make an example of you."  
  
"Yes...., sir." *This is gonna be so bad.*  
  
"I'm afraid I must revoke your position as prefect."  
  
"Yes, sir." *What? Oh, god...*  
  
"Please hand over your badge."  
  
James placed his hand on his prefect badge, just over his heart. He was handing it to Professor Dumbledore when a large blast sounded, as if someone had set off a Muggle bomb.  
  
The room shuddered violently as another blast went off and James' prefect badge slid out of his grasp and fell to the floor.  
  
Dumbledore glanced briefly at James, his quick mind already at work forming possible reasons for the sound, then, just as quickly, discarding them.  
  
"Stay here," he told James, before racing out of the room and down the moving staircase.  
  
*They couldn't have...* James thought to himself while searching under the desk for his badge. *They wouldn't. I know Sirius is certifiably insane, but even he's not crazy enough to mess with Professor Dumbledore after this morning. And Remus definitely wouldn't agree to-*  
  
Someone screamed.  
  
Without thinking, James jumped up form the floor and ran out of the office, his badge forgotten.  
  
Many wizards called the 1970s the "Dark Times," and some thought that Armageddon, the end of the world, was close.  
  
James remembered when he was younger, going to Quidditch matches with his father, Charles, or spending the day at Diagon Alley with his mother, Sara. But that had been years ago, before Charles Potter had been shot in the back with the Killing Curse while apprehending a Death Eater. The world was indeed going through "Dark Times." Quidditch matches were attacked, grade schools (wizard and Muggle, alike) were destroyed, honest businesses were decimated, all by masked men who killed in the name of "wizard pride." The Dark Mark burned in the sky nearly round the clock, a constant reminder that no one was safe anymore. Except the Hogwarts students.  
  
Everyone knew that Lord Voldemort was afraid of Dumbledore. No one knew exactly why, but that never mattered as long as it kept Hogwarts safe from him. But, Voldemort was steadily gaining power and finding more people to believe in his twisted creeds. Did this mean that Voldemort had reached the apex of his strength? Was he attacking Hogwarts because he knew that he would win?  
  
Past the gargoyle statue guarding Dumbledore's office, James paused, listening.  
  
More screams. Some laughter. Both were coming from the Great Hall.  
  
At top speed, James ran to the Great Hall, his wand ready in his hand.  
  
From the top of the great marble staircase, James heard voices. Two men... arguing, it seemed.  
  
Tip-toeing down the stairs, James saw that both of the men wore long, heavy black cloaks. The taller of the two was masked and hooded. *He must be a Death Eater.* But the smaller one had no mask. In fact, he looked just like.... Peter?  
  
James paused behind a suit of armor at the foot of the staircase. *What's going on?*  
  
Looking around the suit, James saw that Peter was still talking to the Death Eater.  
  
The Death Eater was motioning with his hands, but Peter kept shaking his head, more and more forcefully until he finally shouted, "I said go!"  
  
*What?* How could little, quiet Peter order around a Death Eater?  
  
Past Peter, inside the Great Hall, James could see a few more masked men surrounding the students and teachers. On the hardwood floor lay a few students who had obviously tried to fight the Death Eaters. James saw Sirius standing in a corner, gripping his wand tightly, a fierce look on his face. Next to him, Remus stood in front of Lily, shielding her from harm. Remus was whispering something to Sirius, obviously warning him not to do anything rash.  
  
Most of the rest of the students were huddled together, whimpering or crying.  
  
James could see that the teachers, Professors McGonagall, Salny, Kurkland and Weinberg, were tied and gagged in front of the staff table. Professor Dumbledore was being guarded by 6 men.  
  
The Death Eater left and Peter began talking nervously to himself. "Let's see... James told Dumbledore that he planned that trick by himself... then they went to his office... about 30 minutes later he met us in the Common Room..."  
  
*Huh?* James hadn't been anywhere near the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
Slowly, James came out from behind the suit of armor and walked towards Peter, who was still mumbling to himself.  
  
"Wormtail? You feeling okay?"  
  
Peter's head whipped around.  
  
*What the bloody hell is going on?!?!* Peter was *old!* Really old! He was going bald! He was fat! And his hand! What was wrong with his hand?!  
  
Meanwhile, a strange thing was happening to Peter's face. It was contorting between a multitude of emotions; joy, wonder, grief, regret. Peter's eyes flickered over James' face then back to the floor only to return once again to James.  
  
"It was fun, wasn't it?" Peter's voice was always high, but today it seemed abnormally so. "We... we were really friends..., weren't we?"  
  
"Wormtail? What... what happened to you?"  
  
Peter jumped at the sound of his nickname. He glanced nervously over his shoulder.  
  
"Are you under Imperius?" James asked.  
  
A once, Peter's expression changed from grief to terror.  
  
In one quick motion, he rushed at James and threw a long chain over his neck. Just before the world dissolved in a blur of shapes and colors, James heard Peter shout, "Tell Harry I've fulfilled my debt."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N2: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I had a slight problem with my computer and all the paragraphs were screwed up...I'm really not *that* much of an idiot. I'm trying to fix it, but as I know nothing about computers.. well, it's not coming along very well. If you think something in here belongs to you, drop me a line and I'll add a disclaimer just for you and your pretty self. Don't forget to press that li'l grey review button at the bottom of the screen... sincerely, me... 


	6. Time Is On Our Side Or Is It?

Title: Time And Time Again  
  
Author name: Moonstarlet  
  
Author email: sailorcomet18@yahoo.com  
  
Category: Humor, Romance, History  
  
Keywords: Harry, Lily, James  
  
Spoilers: PS/SS, COS, POA, GOF  
  
Rating: 5 stars... I mean... PG  
  
Summary: Voldemort plans to go back in time to kill James and Lily before Harry is ever born. Can Harry save his mom and dad? What happens when the mom *likes* the son? Plus, the Marauders at 15...oh lordy!  
  
Disclaimer: JKR and Warner Bros. own Harry Potter and all related characters, locations and spells. I am making no money from this and intend no copyright infringment. (obviously)  
  
A/N: I love HP. Enough said.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Winter, 1995, James  
  
James tried to scream, but wind was rushing so fast past his ears that the sound was lost as soon as it was made.  
  
Suddenly, the ground reappeared under his feet, the whirling colors vanished and James collapsed onto the floor.  
  
"Unh.." He slowly stood up from the floor.  
  
Looking around, James saw that Peter had disappeared. There were no longer any shouts coming from the Great Hall.  
  
"How did he Disapparate?" James asked himself. "I thought no one could Apparate or Disapparate on the Hogwarts grounds."  
  
For that matter..., what had happened to Wormtail in the first place? How did he get so old? And what happened to his hand?  
  
*It must be a curse.* That had to be it, James thought. Maybe poor little Peter had tried to fight the Death Eater's and was hit with some kind of aging spell or a disfiguring curse. But..., Peter was afraid of his own shadow, literally, and it seemed so unlikely.  
  
*And what,* James thought to himself, slipping the thin chain from around his neck, *is this?*  
  
It was a necklace, with a thin, long gold chain. It had a tiny pendant, shaped like an hourglass, hanging from it.  
  
*Maybe...,* it seemed so impossible, but it was the only plausible explanation. *Maybe Peter didn't Disapparate, maybe I did. Maybe, this thing made me Disapparate. So, if Peter threw this around my neck, he was trying to get me out of there. But, then, why didn't he come with me?*  
  
James' head was starting to hurt from all the thinking he was doing. He found himself wishing Lily was there with him, she'd figure everything out in about a minute.  
  
"Mr. James Potter, I presume?" A voice said behind James, startling him.  
  
James turned around and was shocked. Professor Dumbledore?!  
  
*What the hell is going on here?* James thought.  
  
"Yes, sir?" he asked, instead.  
  
"Ah," the old man smiled, "right on time, boy." He walked towards James then reached out a hand.  
  
James thought the headmaster wanted to shake hands, but quickly, before he could make a fool of himself, he realized that Dumbledore was looking at the gold chain in James' hand. James handed it to the headmaster.  
  
Dumbledore looked closely at the necklace, before turning his attention back to James. "Would you come with me, please, James?" He then turned away and walked through a door hidden behind a tapestry. James quickly followed.  
  
Soon James realized that Dumbledore was taking secret passages and hidden corridors to get where they were going. Why didn't he want anyone to see them?  
  
"Sir? Could I ask you something?"  
  
Professor Dumbledore stopped, turned and smiled again. "I'm sure there are many things you'd like to ask me about, but I'm afraid I must ask you to wait until we get to my office. Then I will answer any question you have, as long as it is in my power to do so."  
  
James nodded numbly. "Yes, sir."  
  
They walked in silence for a few more moments, before turning a corner and coming to the large gargoyle statue that guarded the headmaster's office and living quarters.  
  
"Juxtaposition," Professor Dumbledore said, and the gargoyle immediately leapt aside, allowing James and the headmaster to pass.  
  
It seemed like days since he had last been in Dumbledore's office, not just a few minutes, and James found himself wondering if the headmaster would remember that he hadn't official relieved James of his status as prefect. He hoped not.  
  
They moved swiftly up the moving spiral staircase, and finally came to the headmaster's door.  
  
Dumbledore glanced back briefly at James, then he touched his palm to the oak door.  
  
**************************  
  
Winter, 1995, Harry  
  
When Harry had arrived at the stone gargoyle after breakfast, he found that he didn't have to even try to guess the password; the gargoyle stepped aside for him almost immediately. Professor Dumbledore must have told it that Harry would be coming.  
  
Unfortunately, Dumbledore wasn't in his office when arrived entered, so Harry busied himself by looking around the large, circular room. Out of all the teacher's offices, Dumbledore's had always been his favorite. Pictures of old headmasters and mistresses covered the walls, strange mechanisms that whirred, whistled and smoked stood on small tables and, there, on a shelf behind the large desk, was the Sorting Hat.  
  
In Harry's first year, the Sorting Hat had told him that he could have become a great wizard in Slytherin, but Harry, being terrified of Slytherin's history of turning out Dark Wizards, asked to be put somewhere- anywhere- else. In his second year, during a time when he wondered if he might have been the heir of Salazar Slytherin, Harry had asked the hat if it had put him in the wrong house to which the hat replied, "I stand by what I said before, you would have done well in Slytherin."  
  
Today, Harry was sure that he belonged in Gryffindor, but he wasn't sure what the headmaster wanted with him. To his knowledge, he hadn't broken any rules lately. Unless you counted sleeping in the Common Room, but, surely, Professor Dumbledore wouldn't get involved in something as minor as that.  
  
So Harry waited for the headmaster, occasionally glancing at Fawkes, Professor Dumbledore's pet phoenix. Fawkes had helped Harry out repeatedly in the past, but today, the majestic bird was preening his gold and red feathers regally.  
  
Finally, when Harry began to wonder if he should just go to class and come back later, he heard footsteps outside the enormous oak door.  
  
"Wait here, please," he heard the headmaster say, talking to someone hidden from Harry's view.  
  
Dumbledore walked into the room, saw that Harry was there and nodded shortly, as if to remind himself that he'd asked Harry to be there.  
  
"Hello, Harry. It's good to see you're doing well." Dumbledore circled his large desk, then sat down opposite Harry. "How was your summer?"  
  
*Huh?* Harry thought. *He brought me here to ask about my summer?!*  
  
"Uh, it was okay, I guess."  
  
The headmaster nodded once again.  
  
"Well, that's good." He smiled benignly down at Harry, who was very confused. "I'm sure you're wondering why I called you here. All will be revealed in a few short moments, but if you don't mind I'd like to give you a little history lesson."  
  
*Wha?* "Okay, sir. Sure.*  
  
Dumbledore looked around the office, his gaze lingering on the door, before he began. "Twenty years ago, I'm sure you're aware, your father, James, attended school here."  
  
Harry nodded, wondering where this was going.  
  
"Twenty years ago, on this very day, a group of Death Eaters attacked the school. They managed, somehow, to break past the many defenses guarding the castle. Your father, at the time, was in my office, being reprimanded for a small prank he and his friends had played on the school." His eyes twinkled briefly at the memory, then grew serious. "Within moments however, the Death Eaters dispersed, and Apparated from the castle. Afterwards, the teachers followed standard protocol and did a head count of the students. One was missing. Your father."  
  
"What?" Harry jumped out of his chair at this. "You lost my father?!"  
  
Dumbledore raised a hand, signaling for Harry to take his seat. "We did not lose your father, Harry." He motioned for Harry to stay quiet. "Thirty minutes later he returned. But during that time he was no where on the Hogwarts grounds."  
  
"So where was he?"  
  
Dumbledore watched Harry, with that odd, uncanny stare he'd used so many times. This time Harry knew for sure that Dumbledore was deciding whether he was ready.  
  
"He was here."  
  
**************************  
  
Winter, 1995, James  
  
James had positioned himself on the topmost step of Dumbledore's moving staircase. He was facing the door, ready to jump to his feet the instant it was opened.  
  
Through the door, James could hear two voices, one unmistakably Professor Dumbledore. The other voice didn't talk as much, obviously Dumbledore was telling that person something.  
  
*Are they talking about me?* James asked himself.  
  
He mentally reviewed everything that had happened that morning. First, the prank. James proudly admitted to himself that it had been a rousing success. Snape had been humiliated, students had been rolling on the floor in gales of laughter, even stodgy old McGonagall had cracked a smile.  
  
Second, his meeting with Dumbledore. James' shoulders slumped. He wasn't a prefect anymore.  
  
Well, technically he was still a prefect. He hadn't handed over his badge to the headmaster.  
  
Which brought him to the third point of the day. The Death Eater attack. How did they get past the wards? When James was a child (he liked to think of himself as a grown-up, even though his voice was still choir- boy high), he remembered his father talking about the defenses around Hogwarts. "No one person knows every spell protecting the castle. And they're changed all the time. Soon as you get through one charm, three new ones pop up..."  
  
That meant a spy. Someone on the inside who could gather information and then pass it on to Voldemort. Was it a teacher? But there was no way Dumbledore could be tricked into trusting a Death Eater. Maybe a student? But, who?  
  
This brought James to the fourth item of his day. Peter. What happened to him? James had seen Peter at breakfast and he didn't look old then.  
  
James shook his head, mentally sweeping those troubled thoughts from his head. He tabulated his total for the day: Prank, good; Meeting with Dumbledore, uncertain; Death Eaters, bad; Peter, uncertain.  
  
*Hmm,* James thought. *One good, one bad, two uncertains. I guess it's too early to decide what kind of day I'm having.*  
  
Suddenly, James heard shouting from the other side of the door.  
  
"YOU LOST MY FATHER?!" the second voice said.  
  
James heard Dumbledore's voice speaking quietly, he couldn't make out what was being said.  
  
Standing up from his sitting position, James leaned against the heavy oak door, pressing his ear to the frame. He still couldn't make out the words.  
  
Then, there was a dull, quick thumping, like footsteps, the door was flung open, and James came face to face with his twin.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
A/N2: I've just started using something that many writers claim to is a god- send: an outline. As such, the next few chapters should come out a little sooner, barring an problems with FF.net's server (also, I have to remember to post regularly, I keep forgetting, oh well..) Also, I've re-posted the first chapters b/c everything was unintelligible. Hopefully this is better. I LOVE constructive criticism, so don't forget to press that little grey button at the bottom of your screen. Sincerely, me..... 


	7. Repercussions and Consequences

**Title:** Time And Time Again  
**Author name: **Moonstarlet  
**Author email:** sailorcomet18@yahoo.com  
**Category:** Humor, Romance, History, Angst ( just a l'il bit)  
**Keywords: **Harry, Lily, James  
**Spoilers:** PS/SS, COS, POA, GOF  
**Rating:** 5 stars... I mean... PG

**Summary:** Voldemort plans to go back in time to kill James and Lily before Harry is ever born. Can Harry save his mom and dad? What happens when the mom *likes* the son? Plus, the Marauders at 15...oh lordy!**  
Disclaimer: **JKR and Warner Bros. own Harry Potter and all related characters, locations and spells. I am making no money from this and intend no copyright infringment. (obviously)**  
A/N:** Hi, me again. This is a little bit longer than I intended, but I really got into the main POV. You're welcome to flame me about it, but bear in mind, no one is born evil. That's all I'm going to say about that. The next few chapters are going to be a little bit confusing, but I've done that on purpose. It'll make sense later on, trust me. 

  


  


  


  


Winter, 1975, Peter

  


  


The attack on the castle was over, the Death Eaters were gone, the students were safe, yet Peter couldn't stop trembling. 

The students had been lead to their Common Rooms and told to stay there until further notice. Some of the students had been crying, a few were scared that the Death Eaters would come back, but most thought everything that had happened was a *wonderful* adventure: A parody of a real attack, planned by James Potter and his gang of troublemakers. Remus wanted to tell them the truth, but was stopped by Sirius, who had been watching the pale and shaking Peter hold back tears of fright.

Now, though, Sirius and Remus were discussing possible ways the Death Eaters could have gotten past the charms and spells protecting Hogwarts. At the moment, Sirius was suggesting that there might be a spy, a traitor to Dumbledore and the forces of good, involved.

"And I say, Sirius, that we can't tar and feather him if we don't have any proof," Remus said in an undertone.

Peter shivered harder. *_They don't think it was me, do they? Oh god, I don't want to be tarred and feathered..._*

"Oh, come on, Moony, it's Snape; we don't need to prove that he's evil... he just is."

Peter wiped his brow and his trembles subsided slightly. *_Phew. They weren't talking about me._* Watching his friends arguing, Peter had to remind himself that they would never suspect him of something so terrible. *_Because I'd never do anything as bad as that._* 

Peter felt himself sitting up a little bit straighter in his seat. *_They trust me. And I deserve that trust. They're my friends and they like me. They're my friends and they like me._* Peter repeated this little mantra to himself anytime he was feeling down or insecure, and it often worked.

Peter decided to ignore Remus and Sirius' argument (he knew he'd never have to nerve to tell them his own opinions, let alone stand behind them), instead he looked to Lily, seated at the edge of the group, staring pensively into a nearby fireplace.

Peter felt his cheeks grow red. Lily was so pretty and smart and sweet. She never teased him or made him feel stupid. Lily always had a kind word for Peter when he was feeling low. Lily was the only girl who ever looked at him and because of that Peter thought he might be in love with her. Of course, he knew he had no chance with an angel like Lily Evans, but he could dream. Maybe, just maybe he could even start a conversation with her.

"Lily?" he said shyly. She didn't reply. She didn't even turn her head. 

Peter felt his shoulders slumping, but forced himself to think positive. *Maybe she didn't hear me.*

"Lily?" he said again, a little louder this time. But at that same moment, Sirius shouted, "I am not being your off pick!"

Remus shook his head resignedly, in a motion that so obviously said (at least to one used to watching people from the sidelines) 'I brought that on myself.'

"I did not say 'you're being my off pick,' Padfoot. I said 'you're being *_myopic_.*'"

"I am NOT!" Sirius replied, just as loudly as before. 

"Do you even *know* what myopic means, my friend?" 

Peter tuned the conversation out, again, and turned to Lily, again. She hadn't moved throughout the entire scene, she just continued staring at the fireplace.

Peter cleared his throat, "Lily?"

Lily turned her head towards Peter, opening her mouth as if to speak, but just then the Fat Lady's portrait swung outward and someone stepped into the Common Room.

"Oy! Lily! C'mere!" James yelled over the commotion in the room. Lily stood and exited the room with James. 

A few minutes later, Lily, looking slightly dazed and flushed, re-entered the Common Room, followed by James and another boy, whom Peter didn't know. Lily returned to her seat by the fire, but her eyes remained on James, who stopped to talk to the Head Boy, Stephen Derricotte, and the boy following him. Stephen also glanced at this boy before nodding curtly at James and hastily leaving the Tower. 

James and the boy made a quick circuit of the room, pausing to speak to all of the prefects, before they stopped in front of Lily and the Marauders.

Sirius and Remus were oblivious to everything: Sirius was determined to convince Remus that "swift and decisive" action needed to be taken against Snape; Remus was determined to convince Sirius that Snape wasn't that... oh, heck, Snape was that bad, but "we can't just go around acting like vigilantes, Padfoot."

James cleared his throat loudly. A bit too loudly, actually, because the room became quiet and everyone turned to listen to what the Quidditch captain would say.

*_I wish I could get people's attention like that,_* Peter thought.

Grinning sheepishly, James cleared his throat, "Sorry to interrupt everybody, but since I've got your attention, I'd like to make an announcement." 

He clasped one hand on the shoulder of the mysterious boy, who squirmed, uncomfortable with the attention. "This here's my cousin, Henry. He'll be staying with us for a short time. The Sorting Hat put him in Gryffindor, so he's one of us. That's it, really. Thanks." 

James pulled up two chairs, sat in one, and left Henry to sit in the chair nearest Lily. Henry, Peter was upset to see, never seemed to take his eyes off Lily as he sat down.

Remus shook hands with Henry, welcoming him wholeheartedly, in the way that only Remus could. "I'm Remus. Do you know what classes you'll be taking?"

Henry grinned, his eyes lighting up. "I'm Henry. Yeah, I do know. I'm going to have the same schedule I did at my old school. "

Sirius however, seemed wary. "Since we're on the subject, Henry. What was the name of your old school?"

Henry's eyes widened and he looked to James for help. Which James did. "It's called the 'Mind Your Own Business, School of Shut Up, for Students Who Don't Know When To,'" James said, eloquently.

Sirius' eyebrow arched almost imperceptibly. He didn't say anything else, but Peter knew that Sirius could be like a... well... like a dog with a bone.

Henry, however, looked on the verge of breaking a rib from the sheer force required to hold back his laughter.

Peter, although unsure of whether he liked this new boy or not, decided to welcome Henry. If James and Remus liked him, he couldn't be that bad.

Peter extended his hand, and said, "Hi, Henry. I'm Peter. Nice to meet you."

Henry turned to Peter, and Peter stiffened from the coldness in his eyes. Henry looked at Peter's hand, then at his face, then turned back to Remus.

"Are there any teachers I should be careful around?" he asked the teenage werewolf. 

Peter didn't hear the reply, because there was a loud roaring in his ears. Henry didn't like him. They had just met and already Henry didn't like him. Peter felt tears spring up into his eyes, and then the only thought on his mind was to get out of there before he started crying and gave everyone another reason to make fun of him.

He rose from his seat, and quietly said, "I'm gonna go take a nap," but everyone was absorbed in a story Henry was telling about how his best friend had set their past Potions teacher's robes on fire and no one heard Peter leave.

*****************************

  


Winter, 1995, Peter

  


  


Peter had never been more terrified in his life. His heart was pounding dreadfully hard in his chest. There was a loud roar in his ears, making it impossible to hear what his underlings were saying. He was sweating, of course. Cold sweat on his forehead and palms, hot sticky sweat in his armpits and crotch. Generally, when Peter was scared (and he'd been scared a lot in his relatively short life), he'd do anything to make the feeling go away. But, now, he'd do anything to prolong this terrible wait, because what he was facing was a thousand times worse than the fear. 

The Death Eaters around him, all younger than him and new to the service, were apprehensive as well. They had never failed the Master before though, as Peter had, and therefore, they knew not what lay before them. Perhaps they expected to be scolded loudly, or maybe to be hit on the nose with a rolled up newspaper and hear the Master say 'bad, bad boy'. 

Despite his fear, Peter found himself wondering where that last thought came from. It sounded like something Sirius or James would have said. He pushed aside *_that_* thought quickly. Some how, the Master always knew when Peter was thinking of his old friends and was quick to punish him for his mental transgressions. 

Peter came to the end of the underground tunnel and paused before the closed door. Screams, barely discernible through the thick stone, came from the other side. The cries lasted for more than 5 seconds, fortunately. If the Master was in a bad mood, he used The Cruciatus Curse on whomever was closest. Those screams never lasted more that a few seconds before the victim was overcome by pain; in those cases you would mostly hear great, loud sobbing and pleas for mercy. But, as in this case, if the screaming lasted longer, the pain wasn't too great, the Master was probably initiating a new member.

Peter slid the heavy door open, told his inferiors to wait outside, then entered the Master's throne room.

The room was very large, at least twice the size of the Hogwarts Great Hall, but dark. A few torches and sconces lined the walls at random intervals, but even the magically enhanced flames couldn't dispel the darkness that creeped and seeped into every corner. Burning flesh, blood, dank and the all too real scent of fear filled the room and Peter's nose, but years of service had taught him to ignore this. 

The Master's snake, Nagini, lay on the hard dirt floor before the Master's feet, her head resting in his lap. Her hissing seemed to punctuate the screams of the man kneeling at the Dark Lord's side.

Peter went over any possible lies he might be able to tell the Dark Lord, but quickly decided against the idea. The Master knew everything and would punish Peter severely if he was found lying. He would tell the truth. Peter didn't expect mercy, for the Master had none, but maybe he'd be lucky. If the Master was in a good mood.....

Finally, the screaming abated, the man fell heavily on his side, panting. He had barely hit the ground before he was back up, on his knees, kissing the hems of the Master's robes.

"Do not disappoint me." The Dark Lord's voice rang out, clear and cold. The Master could say more with that tone, than Peter could with a thousand words.

The new initiate, bowed, mumbling "Yes, master," as he quickly backed out of the room.

Peter swallowed deeply, and was surprised when the sound echoed in the room.

"Wormtail." The Master already sounded displeased. 

"My Lord, if you would allow me to ex- aaarrrrgggghhh." Thousands of needles were pricking at Peter's skin, every bone in his body was breaking, his organs were being ripped out of his body, someone was hitting his head with a sledgehammer. Then it stopped.

Gasping and wiping at the tears on his face, Peter looked down at his body. It was all there. He was okay, for now.

"Explain, then, Wormtail."

"I..." Peter's mind drew a blank, he didn't know why he had done what he did. "Master.... I...." He couldn't mention Harry or his life-debt, that would only anger the Master even more.

"You are a fool, Wormtail." He raised his wand again.

"Please! Master, please! Forgive me," Peter was sobbing now. He didn't want to die, oh, god, he didn't want to die. He was sorry, he was stupid, he would never betray the Master again. "Never again. I swear it, Master. I swear."

Soft, cold chuckling filled the room, echoing off the walls and high ceiling. The Master's laughter came from everywhere, all around Peter and at that moment he knew that whatever delusions he's harbored about escaping from the Dark Lord's clutches were futile. The Dark Lord was everywhere. He would never escape the Dark Lord. He belonged to the Dark Lord, now and forever. 

Peter stopped sobbing. Tears were still streaming down his face, but the loud, wet, sniffling noises he'd made ended. 

Peter rose from his crouched position on the floor, stood, straight and tall, before the Dark Lord and waited.

The laughter soon ceased. "Are you ready to die, Wormtail?"

The tears began to subside, leaving Peter's face wet and sticky. "Yes, Master. I am."

Then the Dark Lord did something Peter had never seen him do before. He smiled. It was frigid and deathly, grotesque, like the weird, painted on smiles of clowns. Clowns had always scared Peter, but this smile froze his blood.

"Good." The Master stopped smiling, thankfully. Peter closed his eyes, not wanting that terrible face to be the last thing he saw. He thought, then, of the happiest time of his life, his years at Hogwarts, and the best people he'd ever known, Lily Evans and the Marauders. 

"Now, you are a Death Eater, Wormtail."

Peter thought of the day he met James, Sirius, Remus and Lily. His first year at Hogwarts. He was so afraid that everyone would see that he was practically a Squib, but they had been so nice to him.

"You will serve me well now, Wormtail."

Peter's eyes snapped open. *_What?_*

The Master chuckled again. "No, Wormtail, I will not kill you today."

Peter stood stock-still, completely dumbfounded. Normally, this would have resulted in punishment, but today, the Master seemed almost pleased. He chuckled again.

"You will not anger me again."

Coming to his senses, Peter dropped to his knees and crawled to the Master's feet. Kissing them, Peter replied, completely sincere, "Never my Lord. I am your servant, forever."

**************************

  


**A/N2:** I cried while I was writing the last part... I freely admit it. I've always wondered why Peter would turn against his friends. Anyway, thanx for reading, please review, I'll be your best friend....

  



	8. My Father, My Self

**Title:** Time And Time Again  
**Author name: **Moonstarlet  
**Author email:** sailorcomet18@yahoo.com  
**Category:** Humor, Romance, History, Angst (just a l'il bit more)  
**Keywords: **Harry, Lily, James  
**Spoilers:** PS/SS, COS, POA, GOF  
**Rating:** 5 stars... I mean... PG

**Summary:** Voldemort plans to go back in time to kill James and Lily before Harry is ever born. Can Harry save his mom and dad? What happens when the mom *likes* the son? Plus, the Marauders at 15...oh lordy!**  
Disclaimer: **JKR and Warner Bros. own Harry Potter and all related characters, locations and spells. I am making no money from this and intend no copyright infringment. (obviously)**  
A/N:** I honestly had no idea how to make a reunion scene between Harry and James, soooooo, I didn't. You'll see what I mean. Enjoy (I hope). God, I hate angst, but it always seems to come out of me, please forgive me, I'll try not to do it again. 

*******************************************************************************************

1995, Winter, Harry

His. Father. Was. Alive. 

*_Is alive._* Harry reminded himself. *_He_ *is* _alive._*

The last few hours had passed in a blur. Harry had felt a multitude of emotions and was just beginning to recover. He lay in the safe nest of his four poster, with the curtains closed, listening to the snores and grunts of his fellow Gryffindors as they slept.

That morning, the headmaster had called Harry to his office. Dumbledore then told Harry, quite bluntly in Harry's opinion, that his father, James, was alive and well. Maybe not well, but he was alive. James had somehow (Harry hadn't paid much attention to the details... His father was alive!) been sent to future..., or the present... It was confusing.

At first, Harry, so used to being an orphan, refused to believe. After all, everyone knew that James Potter had died 14 years ago, just as everyone knew that the same attack that had killed James, had spared his 1 year old son.

But, Dumbledore persisted. He insisted that James was alive. In fact, he was just outside the large oak door in Dumbledore's office. At this, Harry couldn't help but jump to his feet and rush at the door, throwing it open.

He had expected to see no one there. He had expected to run to the door, open it, then wake up, finding that he was in his bed, and that all of this had just been a dream. What Harry didn't expect was to open that door and find a boy, no older than he, leaning against the door, a surprised and guilty expression on his face, obviously caught eavesdropping.

It was like looking in a mirror. Harry had been told, numerous times, that he looked like his father. He'd seen his father in the photo album he kept in his bedside drawer, and, yes, they looked alike. But, in all those pictures his father was old... well not old, really, but *_older_.* The resemblance was that of a father who passed his good looks on to his son. Similar, but slightly different.

James Potter the teenager, Harry realized, looked *_exactly_* like Harry Potter the teenager. Except for those eyes.

His father had blue eyes. Bright blue eyes, like the sky on a clear summer day. They shone with intelligence, courage and mischief. Looking into his father's eyes, Harry realized that while Sirius may have raised havoc in his days, it was James who really was the marauder, the leader.

Then, his father spoke.

"I'VE GOT AN EVIL TWIN!!!!" A grin spread across the boy's face, he punched at the air with his fist and shouted, "Awesome! Bloody brilliant!"

From behind, Harry felt the headmaster place a hand on each shoulder, as if to keep Harry from falling. Because he did feel like falling, like everything was falling. 

Dumbledore ushered Harry and his *_living, breathing father_* back in to the office. 

"James," he said. "Would mind telling us your version of the events this morning?"

Harry looked at his father, a teenager, still a boy, really, who had no idea of the future that awaited him. James spoke once more.

"Well, sir, evil twin," he nodded in Harry's direction, "Sirius and Remus and Peter and I got up around five, snuck out of the common room and went down to the stables to get the animal hairs we needed for the Transmogrification Potion. Then we snuck back up to the castle, waited for the elves to finish in the Great Hall. Then we-"

"After the shenanigans, I mean." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling once again. "After I called you to my office."

"Oh, right, sorry." James cleared his throat, loudly, preparing to launch into an exciting and elaborate narration, but the professor interrupted him before he could start.

"A brief version, if you don't mind, James."

"Oh, alright, then," James deflated visibly. "Right, so, I was in here, with you sir when we heard this loud 'boom' and the ground shook. You went off to find out what had happened. You told me to stay, sir, but then I heard screaming and I couldn't just ignore it. So, I went down to the Great Hall, and I saw..."

James paused here, confusion and uncertainty showing in his eyes. 

*_What happened?_*, Harry wondered.

Dumbledore gave James that piercing stare and asked him to continue.

"Right, well. I saw Peter but-"

"Wormtail was there?" Harry asked.

James gave Harry an odd look. "I don't know any 'Wormtail.'" He turned back to the headmaster, "the thing is, sir, I had seen Peter just a few minutes before and he was fine then, but when I met Peter outside the Great Hall, he looked... well, he looked weird."

Harry could see Dumbledore's mind working already. "Describe how Peter looked, James."

James nodded. "Okay. He was old and balding. He had wrinkles and... and.. his hand was..."

"His hand was..?" Dumbledore prompted.

"His hand had this strange stuff on it, like silver or platinum. It looked like it had been painted on sir, like a really tight glove. It almost looked like it *_was_* his hand. I think, sir, that he may have been cursed by someone. Some kind of aging or disfiguring curse."

"It was Wormtail!" Harry said, astonished. His father glanced warily at him again.

Dumbledore held up a hand, motioning Harry to be silent. "James, did Peter say anything to you?"

James nodded. "He..., he asked me if we were still friends." James looked confused at this.

Dumbledore nodded then asked, "did he say anything else to you?"

"Um..., yeah, he did..." James scratched his head, trying to remember. "He said something about... Harold... Harvey. Anyway, Peter said to tell Harvey that... um... oh, yeah! Peter said tell *_Harry_* that he fulfilled his debt." James looked up at Dumbledore, "What d'ya think Peter meant, Professor?"

*******************

1995, Winter, James

Lily.

He always came back to Lily.

Scrawny, bookish, shy little Lily. Of course, she wasn't scrawny anymore. She was turning into... what? She wasn't a girl anymore, but something (James' own pride, perhaps) kept him from calling her a woman. If she was a woman, James would have to admit that he saw her as a woman, and that he might be attracted to her. 

But, James thought, eventually, he _would_ admit that he was attracted to her, because at some point in time, he and Lily got married. Bloody hell, they had a kid! They had sex!!!

That thought brought a smile to James' face. He was gonna have sex!

"Gallopin' Gorgons, I have a kid," James said to himself. "That's a scary thought. Me. A daddy."

*_I guess that means I have to be responsible and mature, now. That sucks._*

James rose from the bed and walked over to the window. Looking out he saw the flat, smooth land around the castle and, beyond that, the Forbidden Forest. Hanging high in the night sky was a slivery-white waning moon. From habit born of 4 years of experience, James thought to himself, *_Remus still has a few weeks left..._*

After that life-altering meeting with Dumbledore and... his son..., James was taken to a small suite on the third floor of the castle. Of course small was in the eye of the beholder, as the suite consisted of a drawing room (*_What exactly is a drawing room, anyway?_* James wondered) complete with two large red sofas, an even larger mahogany desk with a very plush, and comfortable chair. James also had his own bathroom done in red and gold colors with a tub the size of an oversized jacuzzi and a great big mirror where James had amused himself for a few moments by striking various "muscle-man' poses. In the bedroom sat an enormous canopied bed with red and gold bed covers, and what proved (upon further inspection) to be satin sheets. 

"Kinky..." James had remarked, curious about exactly what Dumbledore used this room for...

Staring out the window, James wondered what his friends were doing right now. Eventually, he mused, he'd have to go back to his own time. Otherwise, he'd never marry Lily. '_You'd never die, either,_' a little voice at the back of his head whispered.

True.

But, some how, James thought it wouldn't be right to change history just because he didn't like it. Maybe it was for the best that he had (*_has?*_) to die. After all, Harry ended up destroying Voldemort for thirteen years before he could get his powers back. If James hadn't (_*didn't?*_) died, could he be sure that the world, the whole world, not just himself, would be the better for it?

James' head was starting to hurt. Once again, James found himself wishing that Lily was there with him, that way she could figure everything out and let him sleep, or get stock information to take back to their time.

He turned and walked to his bed. 

*_I wonder how Harry's holding up? This is a lot of stuff for a kid his age to handle._*

Pausing mid-stride, James started. His face contorted into a grimace and he started moaning. 

*_What the _hell_ was that?! A 'kid his age...?' He's _my_ age, for crying out loud!*_ James groaned loudly in despair. He was starting to sound like an adult.

*_Wait a minute!*_ James suddenly realized, *_Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail_ are _adults! Whoa. Look out world...*_

_Unless they're not alive_, that nasty little voice in the back of his mind said. _If you were killed, maybe they were too._

But, no, James remembered seeing Wormtail at the Great Hall that morning. An undoubtedly older Wormtail; an adult. So, Wormtail, at least, was alive.

But what was Wormtail doing talking to Death Eaters? James replayed the scene over in his head.

_...From the top of the great marble staircase, James heard voices. Two men... arguing, it seemed._

_Tip-toeing down the stairs, James saw that both of the men wore long, heavy black cloaks. The taller of the two was masked and hooded. But the smaller one had no mask. In fact, he looked just like.... Peter?_

_Peter was still talking to the Death Eater._

_The Death Eater was motioning with his hands, but Peter kept shaking his head, more and more forcefully until he finally shouted, "I said go!"_

_The Death Eater left and Peter began talking nervously to himself. "Let's see... James told Dumbledore that he planned that trick by himself... then they went to his office... about 30 minutes later he met us in the Common Room..."_

  


Stretched out on the bed, James placed his left arm over his forehead, and began thinking.

If the Death Eater followed Peter's orders, then he must trust Peter. If he trusts Peter, then Peter must be a Death Eater.

But that didn't sound right to James' ears. Peter couldn't be a Death Eater, he's too weak and scared of his own shadow. But...

Maybe, James' and Lily's death affected him strangely... Maybe, Peter, devastated by the loss of two of his best friends, sought revenge against the one responsible: Voldemort. Peter joined the resistance against the Dark forces, he even infiltrated the Death Eaters' defenses, became one of them, earned their trust and friendship all the while planning their demise. Peter was a spy!

"Awesome" was all James could say.

*******************

**A/N2:** Who wants pranks? I do! I do! Unfortunately, my idea of high-jinks is, well, rather non existent. Maybe a whoopie cushion. So, any and all suggestions are welcome. Thanx for reading, please review... it'd be much appreciated. Sincerely...., me.


	9. Henry and Harry

**Title:** No idea, yet. I'm thinking...  
**Author name: **Moonstarlet  
**Author email:** sailorcomet18@yahoo.com  
**Category:** Humor, History, Romance  
**Keywords: **Harry, Lily, James  
**Spoilers:** PS/SS, COS, POA, GOF  
**Rating:** 5 stars... I mean... PG

**Summary:** Voldemort plans to go back in time to kill James and Lily before Harry is ever born. Can Harry save his mom and dad? What happens when the mom *likes* the son? Plus, the Marauders at 15...oh lordy!**  
Disclaimer:** I own nothing. JKR owns everything. 

**A/N:**I think this chapter is pretty good, considering half of it was written in 30 minutes *very* early this morning. I hope you enjoy.

***********************************************************************************************

1975, Harry

The Marauders, plus two (Harry and Lily), were suffering in the Potions' dungeon. They weren't really suffering, but it was the day before Christmas break, so any work they had to do was thought of as torture.

Professor Philter, a very pretty young woman with the sweetest smile, was reviewing anodynes. The class had to make a headache cure within the hour long period. 

Harry, for whom potions had never been an enjoyable class, was failing miserably. Even Peter, Harry was upset to notice, was making better time and fewer mistakes with his concoction. Of course, Peter had Lily, the Gryffindor potions expert, as a partner, while Harry had Sirius, who insisted on spending his time questioning 'Henry' about his past.

"So, Henry, you're James' cousin, right?"

Harry nodded, dicing the Cinquefoil carefully.

"So, Henry, how come I've never met you before?"

Harry shrugged, pouring the chopped petals into the shared cauldron. Sirius went on.

"I mean, I've lived down the street from James all my life. And I've never, ever, heard him mention you."

Sighing, Harry answered, "I'm his long-lost cousin."

But nothing could stop Sirius, he pulled out his trump card, "James' Dad was an only child."

Harry's hands stopped in midair, the knife poised inches above the mandrake root. Finally, he began moving again. "That's why I'm his _long-lost_ cousin."

Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on whose side you're on, the potion in front of Harry and Sirius chose that moment to start hissing and bubbling. Sparks flew out of the cauldron and burned straight through the table where they landed. Harry quickly jumped out of the way before he was burned, but felt his elbow land in something soft.

"Ow!" Harry turned around, saw Lily's grimacing face and started. 

"Sorry." *_I'm such a moron! I hit my own mother!_*

Lily, however, didn't seem to mind the pain once she realized who had caused it. She began smiling, then immediately blushed. "It's okay, Henry."

Professor Philter chose that moment to come up behind Harry. Looking worriedly down at Harry and Sirius, she asked, "Did you hurt yourselves, boys?"

Sirius and Harry shook their heads, "No, ma'am."

"Are you sure?" Her head moved back and forth between the two teenagers. "Well, maybe the two of you had better put your things away. After all the excitement, I'm sure you must be a little shaken up."

Harry's jaw dropped. She wanted them to stop working? Professor Snape would have had a conniption fit if he'd been here.

But, apparently, this was something Sirius was more accustomed to, because he immediately assumed an expression of deep suffering and intense pain. "I think you're right, Professor. I don't know if I can handle anymore today. God, we could have died!"

Professor Philter placed a hand at her heart and another on Sirius' shoulder. "Do you want to go to the Medical Wing, Mr. Black? Perhaps you should go back to your dormitory, a nap might make you feel better."

Bravely, Sirius shook his head, and took a deep breath. Standing up straight and pushing back his shoulders, he gave the appearance of a mortally wounded soldier refusing medical aid in order to go back out to the battlefield. "No, ma'am. I'll be alright."

With tears in her eyes, Professor Philter nodded and slowly walked off, mumbling to herself about "inspirational students."

James and Remus had tears in their eyes as well. And while they may have been inspired, the fact that they were doubled over with silent laughter, would make one think that it was for a different reason.

**********************

1995, Harry

Harry, Ron and Hermione had commandeered a pair of tables at the very back of the potions dungeon, as far from Professor Snape as possible. Across the classroom, Draco Malfoy was flicking toad eyes at Harry and Ron who were doing their best to ignore him.

"So what did Dumbledore want with you?" Hermione asked. An eye flew over her head and hit Ron in the ear.

Thinking quickly, Harry replied, "Oh, he just wanted to see how I was doing after the end of last term." Another eye sailed across the room and hit Harry in the neck, before sliding inside his collar and down his robes

"Are you?" Hermione asked, for what might have been the hundredth time. 

"Yes," Harry sighed, "I'm alright. And you?"

"Very funny."

"I thought it was."

"Just chop the damn Nightshade leaves, Harry."

Another eye hit Harry in the shoulder.

Dean Thomas glanced at Professor Snape to make sure he wasn't watching, then swiveled around on his chair to face Harry and Ron.

"Quidditch match on Saturday," he said, leaning over the table. "Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw." 

Seamus turned around as well. "Ravenclaw's got two new players, this year. A Chaser and a Beater. I heard the Chaser's unstoppable."

Ron nodded while skinning Shrivelfigs. "Philip Anthony. Fourth year. 9 assists at the Hufflepuff game. Scored 8 times by himself."

Dean grinned, "Worried?"

Ron grinned back, "Not at all."

"So, Ron, if you were a bettin' man. What odds would you put on the game? For a Gryffindor win, of course." Seamus pulled a small notepad out of his back pocket.

Harry answered instead. "What's the betting term for 'Ravenclaw doesn't have a snowballs chance in hell against us?'"

"Well, I'm putting my money on Gryffindor."

Hermione tutted Dean under her breath.

Dean ignored her, as did the rest of the boys. "So, Seamus what are the odds that our resident celebrity will catch the Snitch in five minutes or less?"

Seamus did some quick calculating in his head, scribbled a few numbers on the notepad, then said, "50/50."

"What?!" Ron looked shocked, "50/50? Come on Seamus, you can do better than that. Harry, tell me you're insulted by this moron."

"So?" Dean asked. "You think you can do better that 50/50 odds, Harry?"

Harry looked at his friends, and calmly replied, "Two minutes."

"Whoa!" was all they could say.

  


**A/N2:** I like Smug!Harry. He's cute. Thanx for reading, now please press the little gray button at the bottom of the screen. Special thanx to Hing Cheung Hung for reminding me. Love you all. Sincerely..., me


	10. James

**Title:** Time And Time Again  
**Author name: **Moonstarlet  
**Author email:** sailorcomet18@yahoo.com  
**Category:** History, Romance (eventually), Humor  
**Keywords: **Harry, Lily, James  
**Spoilers:** PS/SS, COS, POA, GOF  
**Rating:** 5 stars... I mean... PG

**Summary:** Voldemort plans to go back in time to kill James and Lily before Harry is ever born. Can Harry save his mom and dad? What happens when the mom *likes* the son? Plus, the Marauders at 15...oh lordy!**  
Disclaimer:** HP and all related characters, spells and locations belong to JKR, Warner Bros and Bloomsbury. Everything else belongs to the little man who likes to talk to me when I'm all alone. (hee hee)

**A/N:** Hi, just a quick warning. There's a bit more swearing in this chap than in others, and that will probably continue in future chaps. My reasoning for this (slight, I think) change is that, 15 year old boys swear. I'm a 19 year old girl, so if I've gotten it wrong, blame it on the fact that I've got one less appendage than the average boy.

*******************************************************************************************

1975, Sirius

"I just don't trust him, that's all," Sirius mumbled to his comrades as they marched down the Charms corridor. 

"Well, just don't tell James that. You've seen how he gets around Henry," Remus replied quietly.

Just two days earlier, Sirius had cornered Henry in the Common Room and began bombarding him with questions about his family. Who were they? Where were they? Why did they send him to Hogwarts? How come they never owled him? 

Shocked by the sudden blitz attack, Henry stuttered, "Th-they're dead."

Sirius, he himself shocked by the answer, had blinked a time or two, until he felt a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back and swinging him around violently. When Sirius had come to a forceful stop, he found himself facing his best friend, James. Only it was James as Sirius had never seen him before; furious, his face flushed, his eyes intense and fierce. He had been clenching his teeth and Sirius would swear that he had heard James growling.

"_What the bloody hell is wrong with you?_"

Sirius would never admit it if anyone had asked him, but at that moment he had been slightly afraid of James. "I... I was just curious. I didn't know."

Then, Sirius had felt another hand on his shoulder. He turned to the left. It was Henry. 

"It's okay. He really didn't mean anything."

James then glanced briefly at Henry, before turning back to Sirius. "_Leave him alone._" 

James hadn't spoken to Sirius since then. But he had been a lot more buddy-buddy with _his cousin_.

"Come on! Moony don't tell me that you don't think something's a little off about that guy," Sirius said, leaning against a wall opposite the Charms classroom.

Remus conceded the point. "He is a little strange. He's very secretive about his past. And I've never known cousins to look so physically similar. And where'd that weird scar come from anyway?"

Peter's head bobbed up and down excitedly. "He's creepy. I don't trust him either, Sirius! I bet... I bet... I bet he's a Death Eater..., and... and he was sent here to... to... to kidnap James!"

Sirius shook his head, "Wormtail, why the hell would Voldemort want to kidnap James?"

Peter thought about this for a while. A few moments later, you could almost see the light bulb blinking on above his head. "Because..., maybe.... maybe You-Know-Who... can't play Quidditch... and... and he wants... he wants a tutor!"

"That's it, " Sirius said stoically, "You-Know-Who wants a Quidditch coach."

*****************

1995, Harry

Professor Dumbledore had given James a set of rooms on the 9th floor, in a very remote part of the castle. Harry had been given explicit orders not to tell anyone that James was alive, in particular, Ron, Hermione, Sirius and Lupin. He hated lying to his friends, but part of him didn't want to share the altogether-too-new experience of having a father with anyone, not even his best friends. So, Harry lied to his friends, feeling more guilty each time, but, somehow, when he saw his father he forgot about what had been bothering him so much.

Everyday, Harry visited his father, before breakfast, during morning break, at lunch, after his classes were over, during dinner. He'd snuck down to see James after curfew, but when his father had seen (or not seen) the Invisibility Cloak, he'd immediately wanted to explore the castle. 

The first few nights were fairly quiet. Harry and his father spent their midnight hours kicking Mrs. Norris, pretending to be the Bloody Baron and chasing Peeves down the corridors, raiding the kitchens and, on one rather eventful night, they threw Chocolate Frogs off the Astronomy Tower roof, wanting to see if they would bounce back.

But then, the night before, Harry had mentioned that he knew where the Slytherin Common Room was. That turned out to be the worse idea he'd ever had. (A/N: and Harry has had some _bad_ ideas, admit it)

James immediately concocted a plan to torture not only the Slytherins, but their Head of House as well. Sneaking into the 7th year Gryffindor boys dormitory, James filched all of Fred and George's supply of Dungbombs, Filibuster's Wet-Start-No-Heat Fireworks, Stink Pellets and various Weasley Wizard Wheezes tricks.

Against his better judgment, Harry followed his father to the dungeons, then lead the way to an unremarkable stretch of wall. Pausing, Harry started to scratch his head, but quickly remembered that his arms were loaded with tricks and jokes.

"I don't know the password," he'd said.

James grinned. He set the items in his arms on the damp floor, rummaged through his pockets, then pulled out _the map_.

"Where'd you get that?" Harry had asked loudly before he could stop himself.

"Shhh! Professor Dumbledore asked me to his office, he left to get a copy of my academic files and while he was gone I grabbed the map from a filing cabinet."

"You stole it?"

"No way!" James looked shocked at the accusation. "It was mine. I just took it back without his knowing."

He touched the tip of his wand to the map, whispered, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." 

Lines appeared on the paper, forming a map of Hogwarts. Glancing at it, Harry saw himself and his father standing outside the Slytherin Common Room.

"_Revelatio Password!_" James whispered. Immediately, next to the small dots labeled "Harry Potter" and "James Potter" a small bubble formed surrounding the words "_Impurity is Immorality_."

James gritted his teeth. "Ruddy racist bastards. They'll get what they deserve."

The next morning, at breakfast, Harry was falling asleep in his eggs, Ron and Hermione were arguing about something-or-other, Dean and Seamus were taking bets on the upcoming Quidditch match, Lavender and Parvati were gossiping and Neville was trying to find someone to let him copy their Potions notes. In other words, it was an average morning at the Gryffindor table.

Until, that is, a loud explosion shook the castle. 

Students all around the Great Hall began screaming in fright, shouting things like "It's him! You-Know-Who! He's gonna kill us all!"

Hermione, Ron and all of the Gryffindors looked to Harry, expecting him to, somehow, know what to do.

Harry, in response, yawned loudly. 

"Harry! Harry!" Hermione shouted above the clamor of shrieking students. "Wake up! It's You-Know-Who!"

Harry grumbled into his eggs. "No, it's not."

"How do you know?" Ron asked shakily. "Of course it's him!"

Harry lifted his head from the plate, looked at Ron, then asked, "What time is it?"

Completely flabbergasted, Ron answered, "8:34"

Harry laid his head back into his eggs, then lifted his right hand. Spreading out his fingers, he slowly counted down. _5_..._ 4_... _3_... _2_... _1_...

The doors of the Great Hall burst open and in walked Professor Snape, followed closely by Draco Malfoy and his lackeys, Crabbe and Goyle. Behind them, the rest of the Slytherins filed into the room. 

The room was perfectly silent for a long moment, as the students tried to understand what they were seeing, then, simultaneously, everyone burst into laughter.

Most of the Slytherins were covered head to toe in dung. Their hair had been dyed red and gold. On the Slytherin's robes were phrases like, "Good Luck Gryffindor!" "We Love The Lions!" or "Red And Gold Forever!" 

Draco Malfoy's head was entirely gold and he had tiny wings that fluttered incessantly at the side of his head, where his ears should have been. His robes said, "I Love Harry Potter!"

Ron, Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindors looked at Fred and George, expecting them to be the parties responsible for the sight at the head of the Great Hall. Fred and George, however, looked as shocked and delighted as everyone else. Both of their mouths were hanging wide open.

"Oh," George started.

"My," Fred said.

"GOD!" they finished together.

Professor Snape cast an arctic glare around the room, immediately silencing the laughter. He calmly walked to the staff table, dung trailing on the floor behind him, stood in front of the headmaster, then spoke, "When my House awoke this morning, we found the bathrooms had been painted red and gold. The showers sprayed a strange yellowish fluid that has turned every hair on our bodies red or gold. And I do mean _every_ hair, Professor. The mirrors shouted insults at every student and made belittling comments about... my manhood." 

Hearing this, Neville and other students whom Snape had particularly tortured in class began to snicker. Snape directed another icy cold glare at the Great Hall. Neville gulped once, then slid under the table.

Snape continued. "The toilets sang numerous limericks and rhymes about the lack of proportion of the size of our heads to the size of our... other heads." More snickering. A number of Slytherin boys blushed.

"Every robe in every closet had a rude or demeaning phrase inscribed on it. The ones you see us wearing now were the least offensive. Mr. Malfoy's sexuality was questioned on at least five sets of robes." More snickers, a little louder this time.

"When we made our way to the Common Room, the ceiling exploded and rained _animal feces_ on us. The showers, of course, would no longer work and we could not clean ourselves." Finished with his report, Snape stood stock-still, watching the headmaster patiently.

Professor Dumbledore stood up from his seat, and looked down at the poor, suffering students that stood in front of him, their eyes wide as they waited for the headmaster to make amends for their mental and (in the case of Draco Malfoy) physical injuries. The room was deathly silent.

His lip twitched.

He swallowed once, and his lip twitched again.

He cleared his throat, covering his mouth momentarily. A small snort escaped his mouth.

Once more, Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat, then spoke. "Would anyone care to claim responsibility for this act?"

Silence. And then...

A loud snore. 

All eyes turned to Harry, who was sleeping peacefully in his plate of eggs, completely oblivious to what was going on around him.

*****************************

**A/N2:** I'm proud to be an American. God bless the USA. God bless the police, the fire departments and everyone around the world who sacrifices their lives to keep others safe. Thank you. (I'm gonna go cry now.) 


	11. When The Moon Hits Your Eye

**Title:** Time And Time Again  
**Author name: **Moonstarlet  
**Author email:** sailorcomet18@yahoo.com  
**Category:** History, Romance, Humor, Science Fiction (*kinda*)  
**Keywords: **Harry, Lily, James, the best story ever (*yeah, my ego's not big at all*)  
**Spoilers:** PS/SS, COS, POA, GOF  
**Rating:** 5 stars... I mean... PG

**Summary:** Voldemort plans to go back in time to kill James and Lily before Harry is ever born. Can Harry save his mom and dad? What happens when the mom *likes* the son? Plus, the Marauders at 15...oh lordy!**  
Disclaimer:** The Scooby Gang (Harry, Ron and Hermione) belong to JKR, WB and Bloomsbury. I don't own anything but my computer, my HP books and my gi.

**A/N: **Two things. One: My sincerest apologies to everyone who had patiently waited for chapter 10 to be up. It took a _lot_ longer than I expected. The chapters just keep getting longer and Harry and James don't want to do what I tell them. (Damn celebrities. They're always so hard to work with.) Two: 52 reviews!!!! You like me! You _really_ like me!! Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I LOVE YOU!!!! And someone put me on their favorites list! If you're a girl, I'll tell everybody who ever asks me that (insert name of famous, hunky man here) is madly in love with you, but you won't return his calls. And if you're a guy, I'll tell any one who asks that you have the biggest **** that I've ever seen in my life. I love you all!! (Okay, I'm done spazzing now.) Enjoy.

*******************************************************************************************

1975, Lily

Lily sat in a quiet corner of the Common Room, studying for an upcoming Potions exam. Perhaps you couldn't call it studying, since Lily often read Potions texts and manuals just for fun. Maybe it made her a bit of a nerd, but, honestly, she loved watching a simmering cauldron, smelling the odd and often comforting aromas of potions, salves, and drafts.

Across the room, she could hear Sirius, James, Peter and Remus laughing and chatting loudly about something-or-other. They'd recently begun calling themselves "The Marauders" and as such, pranks and tricks in the castle had increased exponentially. Of course, there was never any evidence that the four had been involved.

Oddly enough, Henry wasn't with them. Recently it seemed as though everywhere the Marauders went, Henry went. Not that Lily resented him or anything, how could she, when he had those beautiful, soulful eyes. She just wished that she didn't forget how to speak when he was around.

Abandoning her studying, Lily leaned back into her chair and thought about Henry. 

It was so strange. Every time Lily saw him, she knew exactly what she wanted to say. Where did he come from? How did he get that scar? Why was he sooo damn cute? Could she please, please, _please_ be his girlfriend?

Blushing, Lily silently berated herself. She was starting to act like Catherine and Sandra, her dormmates; giggling, moronic twits who thought about nothing but makeup, snogging and boy's butts. 

_Although, Henry does have a nice butt._

As if on cue, the painting of the Fat Lady swung open and in walked Henry. He walked past Lily, providing her with a prime view of his derrière.

Leaning as far back into the seat as was physically possible, Lily watched Henry walk towards the Marauders, all the while praying that the light was too dim to show her red face.

"What did she say?" Lily heard James ask as Henry approached.

A sigh. Then, "She said I'm gonna fail unless I get an A on the next exam."

"Didn't you take that class at your old school?" Sirius asked critically.

Another sigh. "Yes, but Sna- uh- the professor hates me. Almost as much as I hate him."

"Did you talk to Dumbledore? He'd definitely give you some leeway, considering the circumstances, " James said in an undertone.

_'Considering the circumstances?' _Lily thought. _What does that mean?_

She heard Henry answer, sounding disappointed. "No. He said I still have to 'diligently apply myself to my studies.' No matter what."

James spoke again. "Remus, you can tutor Henry, right?"

"Actually," Remus replied in that wise-beyond-his-years manner that only Remus could achieve, "between the Arithmancy Club, the Wizard's Chess Team, and my monthly 'appointments,' I simply have no time to tutor anyone, no matter how much I 'd like to. Besides, Potions is my worst subject."

Hearing her favorite class mentioned, Lily's ears perked up immediately. "Potions?" she called across the room. "You need help in Potions?"

Eyes wide, Henry nodded.

Lily began to blush. _Damn it! Not now!_ she thought. _Not right in front of him! Argh!_

"I could tutor you. If you wanted, I mean."

Eyes even wider, Henry nodded again.

_He said yes!!!!! He said yes!!! He said YES!!!!_

"Great, then. Good. Okay. Umm." _Stop stuttering, Lily! You sound like a idiot!_ "When would you like to... umm... do it?" _Oh, that was wonderful._

"How's Friday?" Henry said.

Nodding, Lily replied, "Great. That's great. You can come with me when I tutor Severus."

"Severus?!?!"

*******************

1995, Harry

The entire school had been talking nonstop about the "attack" on the Slytherins. Most people believed Harry had been involved, a few thought the Weasley twins were the perpetrators. There was only one piece of evidence suggesting who the culprit was, but it made sense to no one: _For Sevie-poo, December 1975_

Dumbledore, of course, knew immediately who was responsible and, as such, James Potter was no longer allowed to leave his rooms on the 9th floor. Harry's Invisibility Cloak had been commandeered, to be returned, Professor Dumbledore said, "when James has grown up." Unfortunately, as Professor Dumbledore didn't know it was missing, James managed to keep hold of the Map, so Harry was quite sure that no one in the castle was safe from a rampaging Marauder. That night, however, Harry had gotten a promise from his father (by way of a good head-lock) that James would not cause any trouble.

"Is the Dog Star in the eastern part of the sky or the west?" Harry asked no one in particular.

"It all depends on the time of the year," Hermione answered. "During spring and summer, the Dog Star is generally located in the north-eastern to south-eastern hemisphere of the sky. During fall and winter, it can be found in the south-western to north western part of the sky. Respectively, of course."

"Riiight. So, that's west."

It was just after midnight and the Gryffindor 5th years were on the tallest tower in the castle for their Astronomy class. 

Professor Sinistra was circling the tower, watching over the students' shoulders as they attempted to duplicate the wonders of the night sky on parchment. 

Squinting up at the sky, Ron spoke. "So, what's that one right there? The one with the 2 stars on the end and the cloud in the middle? It looks kinda like a turkey."

Harry snorted. "The constellation of turkey? Right next to the constellations of mashed potatoes and cranberry sauce."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's the crown of Ariadne. Ariadne was the daughter of King Minos of Crete. She fell in love with the hero Theseus and helped him kill the Minotaur and escape the infamous labyrinth. Unfortunately, Theseus abandoned her. Bacchus, the Roman god of wine, also known as Dionysus to the Greeks, took pity on her, married her and later gave her the very crown we speak of."

Ron and Harry exchanged glances. "What did she say?"

"Arrgggh! You two are impossible! It was all on pages 156 and 157 of our Astronomy book. Don't you two ever read?"

At that moment Professor Sinistra walked by, forcing Hermione to pause in the middle of her rant.

When the teacher passed, Ron took the initiative, asking Hermione a question before she could finish her tirade.

"What's that one called. That one right there. It looks like a Billywig."

Hermione gazed up at the constellation, then began to frown. "You don't want to know."

Harry was intrigued now. "Come on. You can tell us. What is it, 'Mione?"

"Is it _naughty_?" Ron put in. 

Hermione glared at the two boys. "Fine. You asked. I'll tell. That star pattern is called Draco."

There was a moment's pause. Then...

"WHAT?!" the combined sound of two pubescent, cracking male voices filled the Astronomy Tower. Professor Sinistra glared at Ron and Harry, before helping Neville face his telescope in the right direction.

"Draco was the magistrate of Athens in the 600s BC. He was known for his severe code of law. Stealing a cabbage was punishable by death under his rule. Although it's unknown whether Draco of Athens inspired the constellation-"

"Wait," Ron interrupted. "You're telling us that spoiled prat has his own constellation!"

"Well," Hermione continued, "as Malfoy was born well after the naming of the constellation, I think it's safe to say that it doesn't belong him. Per se."

"My head's starting to hurt from all this thinking." Harry said. Hermione rolled her eyes without glancing at him. Ron looked at Harry, then stared. 

"H-H-Harry..." Ron gulped. "You... you're blinking."

"Of course he's blinking, Ron." Hermione was making notations in the margins of her parchment. "Blinking is an autonomic reflex. He has no choice but to blink."

Ron was shaking his head, his eyes wide open. "No, 'Mione. His whole body is blinking. In and out."

"What?" 

"Look, 'Mione. Look at 'im."

Hermione looked, then gasped. "Harry! You're blinking!"

"Huh?"

Hermione rummaged through her book bag, then pulled out a small, round object. She flipped it open and Harry saw that it was a compact.

"Look, Harry!"

Harry looked at himself, then groaned. "He _promised_."

His face was fading in and out, like a ghost who couldn't decide whether to be substantial or invisible. Harry waved his hands in front of his face. One moment they were solid and completely opaque, the next moment, Harry could see straight through to his feet, which were blinking in and out of sight as well.

"D'you think it's You-Know-Who?" Ron asked shakily.

"You should go see Professor Dumbledore," Hermione said.

"Or Madame Pomfrey. You might be sick." 

"You should definitely tell Sirius." Hermione added.

Harry shook his head. "No, no, no, no. Don't worry. I know exactly what's going on. It's nothing." Hermione and Ron looked unconvinced. "Really. It'll stop any minute." 

And as if on cue, Harry's body did one last phase-out, then came back solid as ever. "See. I'm fine."

For the remainder of the class, Ron and Hermione continued to sneak glances at Harry from the corner of their eyes. Meanwhile, Harry was fuming.

_He promised he'd stop! What if Ron and Hermione start getting suspicious? I'll have to tell them about Dad! Why can't he grow up? He's supposed to be my father for crying out loud!_

This brought Harry to an interesting train of thought. Could one actually scold his father? Especially since the father was the same age as the son. If Harry yelled at his father would that throw the whole universe out of whack? 

_Arrrgggghhhh!_

*******************************************************************************************

**A/N:** I just saw the commercial for HP and the Chamber of Secrets. I can't wait!! Also, I'll be moving TATA to Fictionalley.com because FF.net is shutting down HP. :( Give me a few days and everything should be set up. Thanx for reading. Please review because I've always depended on the kindness of strangers...


	12. There's Nothing Like a Mother's Love

**Title:** Time And Time Again  
**Author name: **Moonstarlet  
**Author email:** sailorcomet18@yahoo.com  
**Category:** Humor, History, Romance  
**Keywords: **Harry, Lily, James  
**Spoilers:** PS/SS, COS, POA, GOF  
**Rating:** 5 stars... I mean... PG

**Summary:** Voldemort plans to go back in time to kill James and Lily before Harry is ever born. Can Harry save his mom and dad? What happens when the mom *likes* the son? Plus, the Marauders at 15...oh lordy!**  
Disclaimer:** I own nothing. JKR owns everything. 

**A/N:** Sorry to everyone who has waited patiently for the next chapter in TATA. I've had a seriously heinous case of writer's block (it got to the point where I was afraid to even open the TATA file on my computer, b/c I'd have to look at that cocky, blinking cursor. Stupid cursor, mocking me when it knew I couldn't write, but I'm digressing.). I'm back to it and hopefully won't have any problems. I hope you enjoy the following chapter. Finally, Lily's *interest* in Harry in dealt with.

*******************************************************************************************

Winter, 1975, Henry

Avoiding the sexual advances of one's mother was hard work, Harry concluded half an hour into his tutoring session with Lily.

For Harry, who'd never had much experience with the fairer sex- beyond a few dances with Parvati Patil and a kiss on the cheek from Hermione- this proved to be a thoroughly uncomfortable enterprise. Not only was Harry forced to deal with an incestuous, infatuated teenage mother, whose hand continued to rest rather high on his thigh no matter how often he moved it, but he had to watch one of his worst enemies make lovey-dovey eyes at her.

Oh, yes. Severus Snape was there. And, yes, he had fallen for Harry's mother. Which meant that Harry couldn't turn her romantic attention from himself without risking it falling on Snape instead. The big nosed, greasy haired, ugly git. Harry would rot in hell before he allowed that _monster_ to become his father!

Glancing up and across the small worktable, Harry met the eyes of Snape himself. Snape's eyes narrowed and he bared his teeth, as if to say _"I was here first. She's mine."_

_Over my dead body,_ Harry thought in return.

Little did Snape know, but Harry had brought reinforcements. Hidden in the supply closet of the potions classroom was Sirius, who was only too happy to terrorize Snape despite his misgivings about Harry. Positioned at opposite ends of the corridor outside the room were James, who didn't want Lily to be with Harry any more than Harry did, and Remus, who came along to keep his friends out of trouble (although, secretly, Harry thought Remus wanted to torture Snape just as much). Speaking of James, Harry was still P.O.-ed that James had played that "blinking" trick on him. James of course denied it, but _come on!_ Who else could it be? Voldemort?

Unfortunately, Peter was helping too, hidden behind a statue of Vladmir the Vicious just outside the classroom door. James had a refused to leave him behind. (_Yeah, James can be noble when it comes to _Peter_, but he's not to good to play tricks on his own son..._)

"Next, you add the hemlock root to the infusion of Mugwort and stir the mixture separately," Lily's hand covered Harry's as he slowly stirred the concoction. Noticing this, Snape glared at Harry. Harry glared right back.

_Okay,_ he thought, _time to put the plan into action. _

"Wow, Lily, you sure do know a lot about potions," Harry said.

Lily blushed prettily. "Oh, thank you, Henry. That's so nice to say."

He nodded. "Yeah, considering girls usually aren't smart enough for this kind of stuff."

Lily's eyes widened in shock.

"I mean, " Harry continued, "girls' brains aren't really made for this, I mean, complicated classes like Potions. Girls are really better at simple things like cooking and cleaning and taking care of babies."

Lily's face was turning an unflattering shade of red and she was beginning to hyperventilate. "What?!"

Harry went on. "I mean, it's nice that you can do this kind of stuff, but really, it's not gonna help you any. I mean, not when you get married and start having kids, your husband will take care of you then. And it's not like anybody would hire a girl, anyway, not when you could find any guy to do the same work better."

If this had been a cartoon, a shrill whistle would be blowing in the background as large plumes of steam came out of Lily's ears. As it was, her face was magenta with blotches of purple on her forehead and cheeks. Her teeth were quietly grinding, and she was breathing very deeply.

_Time for Phase Two._

Turning, Harry looked straight into his mother's eyes. He then snorted loudly, sucking all of the phlegm, snot and mucus from his nose and throat into his mouth. 

His eyes still on Lily, Harry lifted his head, then spat.

The saliva, which was a nasty green color and filled with large lumps, hit the wall directly behind Lily, where it began a slow slide to the floor.

A muscle in Lily's cheek began to twitch rapidly. 

"You are a neanderthal." Snape was frowning, but Harry could see the look of triumph in his eyes. "I don't know where you grew up, but here, in the civilized world, all people are held in equal esteem, regardless of race, creed, religion and, especially, gender."

Snape smiled apologetically at Lily. "Allow me to apologize for this fool's statement. I assure you, Lily, that I do not agree with him."

Lily smiled at Snape. "Thank you, Severus. I really do appreciate that. "

She glared at Harry, then said through tight lips, "Do not speak to me again. _Ever_."

Snape smirked maliciously in Harry's direction. 

Lily continued with her lesson, keeping her eyes pointedly averted from Harry. Harry took this all in stride, as it was exactly what he wanted. He couldn't help but notice that Snape's left arm had slid behind Lily and was lightly stroking her back. Every few minutes, Snape would whisper things in her ear, things that sounded suspiciously like, "_I think you're smart enough to do anything, Lily, even if he doesn't."_

Harry felt his jaw clench. He didn't appreciate Snape manipulating his mother when she was upset. (Never mind that it was Harry who had gotten her upset in the first place.)

_Time for Phase Three._

"I think I need some more quicksilver," he said to no one in particular. Harry slowly backed up until his heels touched the enormous double-door supply closet. Checking to make sure that neither Lily nor Snape was looking, Harry slowly opened the left door.

Crouched on the bottom shelf, nearly bent in half, was his teenage godfather. He was frowning.

"I always knew that perverted freak of nature had a thing for Lils." Sirius whispered, his eyes locked on Snape, who had begun massaging Lily's shoulders. "Look at him, the whole school knows she belongs with James. Bloody hermaphrodite. Trying to steal my best buddy's girl."

"Do you even know what a hermaphrodite is?" Harry asked quietly.

Sirius glanced at Harry quickly, before returning his attention to Snape and Lily. "I heard Remus say it once. It sounded like an insult. Is it?"

"It means..." Shaking his head, Harry changed his mind. "I'll tell you later. Is there any quicksilver in there?"

Sirius handed it over. "Make sure Lily is looking at you, when I do this, okay? Or else we'll all be screwed, although I doubt Snape could get screwed if he had a bag of bananas in a monkey whorehouse. And don't forget to go to the bathroom in five minutes. Five minutes exactly. Got it?"

"I got it." He left the door slightly open before leaving.

Harry returned to the table, in time to watch Snape play with a strand of his mother's hair. Breathing deeply, Harry remained in control of the intense desire to hit the greasy haired prat.

Looking over at the supply closet, Harry saw Sirius giving him a thumbs up through a small crack between the doors. 

_Here we go._

"Lily, you're right. I'm sorry for saying those horrible things to you."

Without looking up from her cauldron, Lily sighed. "It's not enough to be sorry for saying it, you have to be sorry for thinking it."

Sirius was mouthing the words, "Hurry up."

"I am sorry, Lily. I don't really feel that way. I know there are a lot of things that you can do so much better than me." 

Lily looked up. _Yes! _

"Then why would you say something like that?" she asked.

A small streak of pink light hit Snape in the side. The light glowed faintly, growing in size until it covered every inch of cloth on his body, before disappearing. All this happened in an instant. Snape never noticed. Harry could hardly contain his smile.

"I guess I was just a little frustrated that I'm so bad at potions. I try really hard but I never seem to get it, and it comes so easily to you. It just seems a little unfair."

Everything he should say had been planned out earlier in the Gryffindor boys' dormitory. Of course he didn't think that girls were stupid or should only have babies, but he had needed to make his mother angry.

"Well," Lily sighed once more. "I guess I forgive you for now, but don't do it again."

Smiling widely, Harry replied, "I won't. I promise."

He poured the powdered quicksilver into his cauldron, carefully stirring the potion. Looking across the table, Harry saw Snape scratch his shoulder.

A few minutes later, out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Sirius motioning for him to leave. 

"I'm really sorry, but I've got to go to the bathroom." Trying very hard not to look guilty, Harry walked to the door, then once out of sight, began running towards James, at the end of the corridor.

"Phases One, Two and Three are completed and Phase Four is in progress," said Harry when he reached his father.

"Was she pissed?" James replied, referring, of course, to Lily.

"Furious."

"Did you spit like I taught you?"

"It was great!" Harry's face broke into a grin.

"That really pissed her off, didn't it?"

_"Oh, yeah."_

James fell silent, stroking his chin pensively. "That slimey bugger's been hitting on Lily, hasn't he?"

Slowly, Harry nodded. He'd wondered how James might react to this.

James nodded back. "Remind me to make it my life's purpose to be sure that everyone knows how much of a pillock Snapey is."

Harry nodded once again.

A loud noise, like skin hitting skin, could be heard from where Harry stood. Then, Lily's voice, shouting indecipherable words and phrases. 

James and Harry looked at each other, grinning. "Phase Four completed. You'd better go, Harry. It's nearly time for the last phase."

Harry made his way back down the corridor, trying to look as if he'd been coming from the bathroom and not a planned rendezvous with his father.

Halfway down the hall, Harry saw Lily advancing toward him, her fists clenched, robes billowing behind her and her face flushed a deep red. She was mumbling to herself and didn't seem to notice Harry when she passed him.

"Pigs!" she cried out. "Why are all the men in this school pigs?"

_It worked!_

Coming out of the classroom, clad only in his green and silver boxers, was Severus Snape. 

*******

_Later that night...._

"What did Lily say when she saw you?" Sirius asked, pulling the covers back from his bed.

James chuckled. "She wouldn't stop swearing. You wouldn't believe the things she was calling Snape."

"Our sweet, little Lily swearing? What's the world coming to?" Remus found a volley of pillows thrown at him for that remark.

"That's my girlfriend you're talking about! I'll not have you disrespecting the future mother of my child."

Harry began blushing. 

"It's about time, James. Thought I'd die before you and Lily got together."

Ignoring Sirius, James turned to Harry, "Bet you didn't even think it'd work, did you, Har-Henry?"

"Not really. I was sure Snape'd realize we put a Chafing Charm on his clothes."

"Snape'll never be able to forget this, no matter how many Memory Charms he uses..." noted Remus.

Sirius grinned. "Ah, I wish I could have seen him when he started ripping his clothes off." His eyes widened in shock when he realized what he'd said. Whistles and catcalls filled the room.

*******************************************************************************************

**A/N2:** Thanks for sticking around. Let me know what you think, press the review button and give me a piece of your mind (not literally, of course... unless you really want to). The next chapter should be out in a week or two (no more than two, I promise). Some really angsty stuff is coming up. Think angry!Harry, ala OOTP. Also, I'm writing this fic, with the idea that whatever happened in OOTP, did not happen here. Sorry if you have a problem with that, but, well, I started this fic well before OOTP came out (never mind that I'll finish it well after OOTP came out, that's not important). Anyway, see you in a few days. Sincerely...., me.


	13. Secrets, Secrets Are No Fun

**Title:** Time And Time Again  
**Author name: **Moonstarlet  
**Author email:** sailorcomet18@yahoo.com  
**Category:** Humor, History, Romance  
**Keywords: **Harry, Lily, James  
**Spoilers:** PS/SS, COS, POA, GOF  
**Rating:** Ebert and Roper gave it 3 thumbs up

**Summary:** Voldemort plans to go back in time to kill James and Lily before Harry is ever born. Can Harry save his mom and dad? What happens when the mom *likes* the son? Plus, the Marauders at 15...oh lordy!**  
Disclaimer:** JKR, Bloomsbury, WB and Scholastic own HP and all related characters, settings and miscellaneous items. I do not own anything but my computer, a large selection of paperback books, and the five HP books in hardcover. If you want to sue me, go ahead, cuz you won't get much.

**A/N:** Here we go again. The wheel of ka continues to turn. (If you can figure out where that comes from I'll forever respect and admire you.) Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

*******************************************************************************************

Winter, 1995

Considering the stacks of textbooks, piles of parchment, clustered pots of ink and extra quills on the table before her, Hermione found it very easy to ignore the bright red spot hovering between two nearby library bookcases. The red spot was attempting to be inconspicuous, but was coughing, stomping its feet and even meowing to get her attention.

Sighing, Hermione finished filling out the worksheet due in Arithmancy in two days. Once done, she leisurely returned her books and parchment to her knapsack, carefully placed the ink bottles and quills into her bag's special compartment and twisted her quill into her hair.

The stomping, coughing and meowing had been joined by hissing.

"Alright, Ron. What is it you want?"

Ron's face turned bright pink. "I didn't think you'd heard me."

Sighing, Hermione replied, "How could I not? What with the racket you were making. Really, how many coughing cats are there in the Hogwarts' library?"

Ron made his way over to Hermione's table and slid into the seat opposite her. He leaned across the table and in a low voice said, "I wanted to talk to you about something important."

Ignoring Ron's attempt at covertness, Hermione spoke in a normal tone. "What is it?"

Leaning farther across the table, Ron said, "It's about Harry."

"Oh. I see." Hermione leaned across the table and spoke in a low voice. "I suppose this isn't something we want him to know we're discussing, is it?"

"No." Ron gulped, the idea of keeping a secret from their best friend was disquieting. "But I'm worried about him."

"He has been acting odd lately, hasn't he? I'm worried, too."

"That weird spell he had in Astronomy yesterday was... weird."

"I really think we should have tried harder to convince him to go to the hospital wing. I know that strange things happen all the time at Hogwarts, but that was simply bizarre."

"Harry told me that he'd eaten one of Fred and George's trick treats, but I talked to them and they said they didn't have anything that makes people..."

"Disembodied?"

"Yeah. They thanked me for the idea though. Ha!"

"Oh, Ron." Hermione shook her head, "be serious."

Ron immediately sobered. "But I mean, he was like a ghost. At least for a few seconds. You don't think it has something to do with You-Know-Who, do you?"

Frowning pensively, and biting her lip in that way that Ron loved (although he'd never admit it), Hermione answered, "No, I don't think so. Otherwise, Harry would have told us."

"So, what do you think it is?" asked Ron, with a slightly anxious expression on his face, as if he were afraid of what she would say.

"To be honest, lately I've been going over some things in my head. Small things, really and I may not have enough evidence to support my theory, but I think-"

"Would you just get to the point?"

Hermione glared at Ron for ten full seconds, simply to be obstinate, before continuing. "Alright, we know that You-Know-Who wanted Harry dead when he was a baby..."

"'Mione, that's old news. Everybody knows that."

Sighing, Hermione answered, "If you're going to interrupt me in the middle of every sentence, this is going to take far longer than it should."

Ron crossed his arms and slouched in his chair. "Sorry."

"As I was about to say. We know You-Know-Who wanted Harry dead, but we don't know why."

Ron nodded. "Right."

"We also know that the Patronus Charm is difficult even for fully trained wizards. Yet Harry, when we were only 13, managed to master it."

"So?"

Hermione sighed again. "Also, last year Harry escaped from You-Know-Who himself using only a disarming charm."

"So?"

Hermione swallowed a scream. "Harry used a disarming charm, a simple _Expelliarmus_, against You-Know-Who's killing curse. The Avada Kedavra, Ron. One of the most powerful curses in existence!"

"Okay, okay. I get it. I get it... What's your point?"

"What if You-Know-Who wanted Harry dead because Harry is, well, different?"

Ron laughed, "You mean Harry's '_special_.'" He made quotation symbols with his hands.

"Actually, Ron, that's exactly what I mean. And perhaps Harry's uniqueness is showing itself."

"By making him look like a ghost?"

Hermione shrugged. "It's only a theory."

Ron was silent for a few moments, then said, "But if you're right, why wouldn't he tell us? I mean, we're his best friends."

"Well, if it were me," Hermione answered, "I'd be terrified of telling anyone."

**********************************************************************

Winter, 1975

During the first weeks of term following the Christmas break, three subjects were on the tip of every student's tongue.

James Potter and Lily Evans, who had behaved like an old married couple since they were eleven, were finally dating. Half of the female population at Hogwarts were heart-broken, the other half were speculating on how long it take before Lily managed to get James to act like a respectable gentleman. 

Severus Snape was given three detentions after he was found wandering the halls in nothing but his boxers. His excuse: his clothes had been itching him. According to some of the girls who'd seen Snape in his state of undress, he looked good.

Henry Potter, James' mysterious cousin, had collapsed during a History of Magic lesson. Everyone in the room at the time said it was a terrifying sight. While Professor Binns had been droning on about war lords in history, Henry shouted, clasped his hands over that odd scar on his forehead, then fell to the floor.

"What happened, Harry?" James asked quietly as he and Harry left the Hospital Wing. Harry occasionally touched his scar, as if there was still some lingering pain.

Shaking his head, Harry answered, "I don't know. Last time my scar hurt, Voldemort was near me. That's what it usually means, but I don't know this time. He can't be at Hogwarts, not again. Not now. He can't be."

Harry looked over at James, his eyes wide and shining. James realized, _he really wants to believe that._

A swift, sudden rush of anger filled James' head and he suddenly wanted nothing better than to be in a Muggle boxing ring with Voldemort.

"What happened the last time?" The moment the words left his mouth, James wished he'd never asked.

Harry hesitated, then answered. "S-someone... someone died."

_Thank God it wasn't you, Harry._ He'd never say the words aloud, but the sentiment was heartfelt regardless.

"It doesn't matter," Harry decided. He was with his parents (even if one didn't know she was his parent and the other... well, the other was _James_). "It really doesn't matter. If he..., if Voldemort is here..., well, he'd have to go against Dumbledore and everyone knows Voldemort is afraid of Dumbledore. So. We're safe. It'll be okay."

James nodded, a bit unsure, but not wanting to worry his son. "Of course you're right. No way is Voldy here. And if he is, Dumbledore'll kick his pasty behind."

Harry laughed, envisioning Voldemort in full Death Eater regalia, bent over at the waist with Dumbledore, in bright purple robes and hat, directly behind with a foot lifted and ready to meet the dark wizard square in the rump.

"Lily asks a lot about you," James said, changing the subject. He knew that Harry liked hearing about his mother.

"Really? I thought she might still be upset with me about our 'tutoring' session."

James laughed, when Harry looked at him quizzically, he explained. "I, uh, actually..., I actually told her all about that. Our plan, I mean. She thought it was hilarious, especially your part."

Shocked, Harry replied, "You _told_ Mum about our _Master Plan_? Wow, she's got you wrapped around her little finger."

"She does not! I mean, I am not!"

"Sure." Then Harry made a fake cough that sounded like, "_Whipped!_"

*******************************************************************************************

**A/N2:** The long awaited angst!Harry is coming in the next chapter. Two characters have an all out brawl (ok, I'm exaggerating, no fists are thrown, but it gets pretty nasty). Again, my challenge to you: where does the "wheel of ka" come from? You will forever be a friend of mine if you know. And if you don't know, I'll spurn you for eternity (jk!). IncubusSuccubus asked if Harry would get a romantic interest. Well, when I started this I intended for it to be H/G (I'm a staunch H/G shipper.) but it's not working out. B/c I don't know exactly what's going to happen in the future, I can't say for sure, but I think this is just gonna be a J/L romance. Harry's not gonna date anybody (at least in the TATA universe). Also... slash? Can I just say... eew! (jk, slash is okay, I've even read a few, but I'm not gonna write any. Sorry.) I'm working on the next chapter right now, it'll be out in a few weeks. TTFN. Sincerely..., me.


	14. Gryffindor Vs Ravenclaw

**Title:** Time And Time Again  
**Author name: **Moonstarlet  
**Author email:** sailorcomet18@yahoo.com  
**Category:** Humor, History, Romance  
**Keywords: **Harry, Lily, James  
**Spoilers:** PS/SS, COS, POA, GOF  
**Rating:** Received 11 Academy Awards

**Summary:** Voldemort plans to go back in time to kill James and Lily before Harry is ever born. Can Harry save his mom and dad? What happens when the mom *likes* the son? Plus, the Marauders at 15...oh lordy!**  
Disclaimer:** :Sigh: I do not own Harry Potter or anything remotely related to Harry Potter. It's all owned by JKR, WB, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, etc. I'm making no money from this story. :sigh:

**A/N:** Here comes angry!Harry. I had fun writing this, if you can believe it. I don't know why, maybe I just enjoy tearing up people's lives. Oh, well. Enjoy.

*******************************************************************************************

Winter, 1995

The long awaited match against Ravenclaw was about to begin and Harry was feeling nervous.

Not only had he made a ridiculous bet with Dean and Seamus that he could catch the Snitch in less than two minutes, but his father was going to be watching the game, too. Harry was quite sure that he was going to humiliate himself miserably today.

"Welcome, Quidditch fans, to the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw match!" Lee Jordan was commentating and Harry stopped to wonder who would take over for Lee when he graduated at the end of the year.

"Ready, Harry?" George called as he mounted his broom.

Harry swallowed the bile that was rising in his throat, forced a smile and waved. "Ready!"

Madam Hooch marched onto the pitch, dropped the crate carrying the balls onto the field then mounted her broom.

"Players! On my whistle!" she shouted, hovering a few feet above the ground.

_Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! _The whistle sounded, the players rose above the pitch, Madam Hooch kicked open the crate and the balls flew into the air.

Harry had decided before the match that if he wanted to catch the Snitch in two minutes he couldn't take his usual position high above the ground circling the pitch; he'd have to tail the tiny golden ball as soon as it left the box.

He swerved left, then right. Wind was rushing in his ears and the stands were nothing but a multi-colored blur.

He ducked under a Ravenclaw Chaser, avoided a Bludger, whipped around two of the Gryfindor goal posts, then heard the crowd roar.

"And Gryffindor makes the first goal of the game! The score is now 10-0, Griffindor!"

"No time to cheer," Harry said to himself. "I've got something to prove." And why was it so important that he catch the snitch in less than two minutes (a nearly impossible feat, for someone who'd only been flying for five years)? Yes, he wanted to impress his father. James had his own Quidditch award in the Trophy Room; how was Harry supposed to live up to that? But, he wanted to. He wanted to try, at least. He wanted to be seen as something more than "Famous Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived." He wanted to say to the world, "Yeah, I may be famous for something I had no control over, but, famous or not, I'm a damn good Seeker."

One minute, fifteen seconds left. There was a glittering speck towards the middle of the field near a mass of Catchers and Beaters. The speck could have been light reflecting off George Weasley's watch, but Harry wasn't going to take that chance.

He urged the broom toward the hovering group, flying slightly above them. The glittering speck was, indeed, the Snitch. Luckily, the collection of bodies hid it from Cho Chang's view. Anyway, she was looking in the opposite direction.

55 seconds left. He pointed the Firebolt down, and stretched out his free hand. The Snitch hovered in the air, barely swaying in the breeze. The mass of players moved out of the way. His hand was barely inches from the ball. He was gonna make it!

Harry could feel the Snitch's wings fluttering against his palm, when he saw his hand go transparent. The Snitch chose that moment to speed upward, away from his reach.

"NO!" Damn it! He would not let this happen now. _I will not let my father's stupid, childish nature ruin this for me!_

Harry _willed_ himself to become solid. He wanted to catch that Snitch more than he'd wanted anything in his life and he would not let James mess this up!

40 seconds to spare. He scanned the field with narrowed eyes, cursing James under his breath. 

There it was! Circling the Ravenclaw goal posts. Cho spotted it at the same time as Harry and was speeding toward it. But Harry had a Firebolt.

The Snitch was still circling the posts when Harry got there. He was forced to follow it in a dizzying, downward spiral. Cho was waiting farther down the posts, she hoped to catch it when it reached her height. 

15 seconds. Harry reached out his hand once more, straining for the ball with all his might. Five inches. (9 seconds.) Two inches. (5 seconds.) Half an inch. (3 seconds.)

When Harry was barely 3 feet from Cho, the Snitch's wings fluttered against his palm. He concentrated on staying solid all the while waving his fist madly in the air.

"One second left! One second left! I had one second left!" A grin spread across Harry's face, he couldn't help it. He felt great! He felt wonderful!

Slowly, the crowd began to realize that the game was over. There were rumblings as the news spread, then cheers from the Gryffindors (a few of them shouting Harry's name over and over). The Gryffindor team rushed to where Harry was hovering, smothering him with hugs, pats on the back and good-natured shaking. As a group they floated to the ground and then Harry was hoisted onto Fred and George's shoulders while the entire school flooded the field.

Looking over the mass of bodies toward the stands, Harry saw his father's head emerge from between to seats, waving his hands and grinning from ear to ear. Harry pushed aside the flash of anger he felt toward James (_he nearly cost me the game!_) and waved happily back. He could be angry later, right now he just wanted to bask in his well-deserved glory.

One second left!

_Seamus owes me a whole lot of money!_

************

_Later..._

"You can't seriously be blaming me for that!"

"Who else would do something so immature? Why can't you just act like a grown-up?"

"Because I'm NOT, you stupid git! And I didn't do _anything_ to you during the game. I've never played any jokes on you."

"Right. Says you."

"Damn right, says me! Damn it! I'm your father and if I say I didn't do anything then you better believe me!"

"Some father you are! You get me in trouble with Dumbledore because of that stupid joke you just _had_ to play on Snape. Then you make Ron and Hermione suspicious. Then you nearly make me lose the game!"

"Look! I don't know what you're talking about! I didn't do anything to your friends and I already told you I didn't do anything to you!"

"Why can't you just admit it? I know it was you, I know-"

James lunged at Harry and grabbed his son around the neck, putting him in a choke-hold. "Listen to me, you little, bull-headed bugger. I..didn't...do...anything...to...you. I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU! Whatever happened to you during the game _was not my fault_!"

"I don't believe you, " Harry gasped.

James gave Harry a kick in the hindquarters, then let go. Harry staggered away. "That's not my bloody problem. You don't want to believe me? Fine. I don't care. I'm sick of you blaming me for everything that's wrong with your life. I'm too young to be a father. Hell, I don't even want to be a father. I've got a bratty kid and I didn't even get to have sex. Well, bugger this! I didn't ask for it! You go find somebody else to listen to your whining, cause I'm sick of it!"

Harry rubbed his neck. "I don't whine. And maybe I didn't want you for a father, either."

"Fine! I don't want to be your dad and you don't want to be my son. So good. Fine!" 

James turned his back on Harry, walked to the window, opened it, then stuck his head out. "From this moment on, I no longer have a son!" he shouted to the world.

"Go to hell." Harry grabbed his broom and headed for the door. Half way there he stopped, "And you know what? It is your fault."

Sighing, James asked, "What is?"

"My life. You were an Auror, Sirius told me. So it's your fault Voldemort came after us. It's your fault he tried to kill me, it's your fault he killed you, it's your fault Sirius spent 13 years in jail and it's your fault Mom died."

"You little bastard!"

Harry nodded. "Rather be a bastard than your son. Because of you I spend my summers with people who'd likely kill me if they weren't so afraid of Sirius. It's your fault everywhere I go people point and whisper behind my back. It's your fault everyone expects me to be some kind of super hero and save the world. It's your fault I had to watch someone die. It's your fault Voldemort wants me dead.

"You didn't ask for this? Well, neither did I. At least you know both your parents. At least, you know they love you. I never got that. I finally get to meet my dad and he turns out to be you."

James was silent. 

Harry turned away, walked out the door and shut it firmly behind him.

*******************************************************************************************

**A/N2:** You're still here? Wow! Great! Oh. You expect me to say stuff. Something witty, right? Well, I'm not you're pet dog! You can't expect me to do a trick every time you wave a bone at me! Who do you think you are! You wanna see tricks? Go to the circus! :grumbling: damn needy, greedy people. I give and give and give and they always want more... jk! The next chapter should be out in a couple weeks. Big tings a gwan on. James and Harry haven't seen the last of the hard times. There's a little bit of romance at the end of the next chapter. (A very little bit...) Oh, and for everybody who's confused as to how James and Harry can be in two times at once... your explanation is coming soon. Sincerely..., me.


	15. James's Bad Day

**Title:** Time And Time Again  
**Author name: **Moonstarlet  
**Author email:** sailorcomet18@yahoo.com  
**Category:** Humor, History, Romance  
**Keywords: **Harry, Lily, James  
**Spoilers:** PS/SS, COS, POA, GOF  
**Rating:** Won the Nobel Peace Prize for Literature in 1803

**Summary:** Voldemort plans to go back in time to kill James and Lily before Harry is ever born. Can Harry save his mom and dad? What happens when the mom *likes* the son? Plus, the Marauders at 15...oh lordy!**  
Disclaimer:** JKR, WB, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, et al own Harry Potter and any related characters, spells, setting, etc. I am making no money from this and intend no copyright infringement.

**A/N:** ::announcers voice:: In the last episode of Time And Time Again, Harry brought his Quidditch team to victory against the Ravenclaws... ''with sexy results.'' Harry then confronted James about James's childish nature... ''with sexy results.'' 

*******************************************************************************************

Winter Break, 1995

The Tower was mostly empty. Considering the events of the previous summer, most families wanted to spend as much time together as possible. Ron and Hermione, however--working under the assumptions that (a) Harry had no real, living, loving family to stay with and (b) something odd was happening to him--decided to stay at Hogwarts during the break.

Hermione spent most morning's during the holidays in the library. She told Harry that she was preparing for the OWLS, which were only a few months away, but she was actually looking for something else.

"Abnormal magical abilities, " she told Ron, when she was sure that Harry wasn't around. "If there is something 'different' about Harry, it's unlikely that he's the first. There will be reports of other wizards who were or are like Harry."

"And what if there aren't?"

Hermione glowered at Ron, wondering why he deigned to ask such a ridiculous question. "There will be. There always is."

During the afternoons, Hermione hid herself in whatever corner was farthest from Harry. There, she poured over book after book, searching for something (_anything_) similar to what she and Ron had seen Harry do that night on the Astronomy tower.

Ron usually kept Harry from bothering Hermione by distracting him with Quidditch, Exploding Snap, Wizard's Chess, Marvin Miggs the Mad Muggle and impressions of Snape's private life.

"Oh, hello, my dear! How do you do?" Ron said in a falsely high voice. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Severus Snape, but you, my dear, can call me Cynthia. All of my close, personal friends do."

Ron delicately placed a hand against his chest, thoroughly engrossed in the scene his was enacting. "What do you think of my dress, my dear? My pet snake—who is, of course, my only friend—said that it makes me look fat. But I must say, I disagree." 

Here, Ron paused as if listening to the invisible person's reply. Harry was laughing so hard that tears were leaking out of his eyes. Every so often he would gasp out the words "can't... breathe..." But, Ron continued.

"I look scintillating? Oh, my dear, you are too kind. What do you think of these shoes? I think they make my legs look quite slim." Ron stretched out a leg, modeling the unseen shoes.

"Oh, yes, I agree" he went on. "Lavender is my color. Why, it makes my pale skin look quite ghastly. But I must say, I believe that pink goes quite well with my skin, too. Don't you--"

"Do you mind?" Hermione cut in. "I can't concentrate with all the noise you're making."

Slowly recovering, Harry replied, "Come on, Hermione. It's the holidays, why don't you put the books away and join us? You've been studying all week."

"Correction, my good mate," Ron said. "She's been studying all year. Likely even in her sleep." He looked back to Hermione, "Come on, love, put the books away and have some fun."

Harry's jaw dropped. Hermione blushed.

"Love? Did you just call me 'love'?"

Eyes wide, Ron looked to Harry for help. Harry grinned, "Well, Ron. Did you?"

Ron's eyes promised that Harry would be punished. 

"I didn't mean..., you know... 'love.' I meant..., you know. It's an expression. It doesn't mean..., you know. It's just an expression. It doesn't mean anything."

"Sure it doesn't." Harry covered a grin with his hand.

"Shut up, Harry." Ron returned his attention to Hermione. "Come on, Hermie. Whatever you're looking at can wait. Nothing 'different' has happened in awhile."

"What are you talking about? What do you mean 'different?'" Harry asked, confused.

Hermione quickly answered, "He just means the professors have been reviewing old subjects. We haven't learned anything different in quite awhile." She sighed, put the book on her lap on a nearby table, then joined Harry and Ron.

"Alright. You win. I'll stop studying. I can't get much work done with the noise you two are making, anyway."

Harry suddenly sobered. He was thinking about his father. Why shouldn't he tell Ron and Hermione what was happening? It wasn't like James was doing much to be discreet. He could trust Ron and Hermione, he always had. And, besides, he was tired of keeping secrets, especially for his wanker of a dad.

Ron was pulling a pack of Exploding Snap from his front pocket, when he saw Harry shake his head. "What's up?" he asked.

Harry looked at his feet. _Well, at least they're still solid. Maybe he's decided to stop playing games all the time and take somethings seriously._

"Um, I've got something I need to tell you."

Ron and Hermione shared a glance. Harry saw it. 

"What? What was that about?"

"Nothing," Hermione replied. "Just go ahead and tell us."

"Alright. Um, I didn't really want to keep this from you guys, but Professor Dumbledore made me. He said-"

"Dumbledore knows?" Ron asked, shocked.

Harry frowned. "Well, yeah. He's the one who told me."

"You mean you didn't find it out by yourself?"

"Ron!" Hermione cried. "I've told you about this before: if you're going to keep interrupting people when they're trying to tell you something, you'll never find out what it is they want to say."

Ron ignored this. "We already know what he's gonna say. I just-"

"Wait a minute!" Harry said. "How do you already know? Oh, I know. You saw him right? He's so stupid. Dumbledore told him to stay in his room, but no, he has go and wander the halls like everything's normal and he's not a-"

"Saw who?" Ron and Hermione asked together.

"My dad."

Ron and Hermione shared another glance.

"Uh, Harry," Ron said tentatively. "Your dad is, um, kinda, you know, dead."

Harry waved a dismissing hand at Ron. "Yeah, I know he's dead. But, he's not dead, too."

There was another, longer glance between Ron and Hermione. 

"Could you explain that for us, Harry?" Hermione said. "I'm not sure we understand what you mean."

Harry nodded. "Right, it goes like this..."

Harry explained what was going on and how it had happened. How Pettigrew had transported James Potter twenty years into the future in order to fulfill his life-debt to Harry. How James was being kept in a set of rooms until Dumbledore could figure out what to do with him. 

"Can we meet him?" Ron asked. "It'd be wicked awesome to meet you dad." Harry hesitated. The last thing he wanted was for Ron and Hermione to meet his father. "I don't think that's a good idea. He's kind of... no, he's very much a jackass. Besides, we had this big fight the other day and I don't want to talk to him."

"That's alright, Harry. You don't have to go with us. You could just tell us where he--"

"Ron! You're being very insensitive."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. If Harry doesn't want us to meet his father, then we won't."

"Aww, but that sucks."

"Ron! I can't believe you would--"

Wanting to stop an all out brawl before it could begin, Harry interrupted. "No, it's okay, Hermione. If you guys really want to meet him, go ahead. I won't stop you. But, I'm not going. I've had enough of him to last me a lifetime."

Hermione frowned, wanting to resist the offer, but also dying to meet Harry's father.

Ron had no problem accepting Harry's offer. "Awesome! Where is he?"

Harry gave them the address and directions. Five minutes later both Ron and Hermione had left, but not after Hermione had given Harry a brief, but tight, hug.

***********************

Later....

"Go to hell, Harry!" James shouted when he heard the three brisk knocks on his door. Because, other than two or three short visits from Dumbledore, Harry was the only person who came to see him, and James had assumed that it was Harry at the door. That assumption nearly cost him his life.

"It is me, Dobby, Mr. Unknown Man, sir. I is being asked to bring this to you, sir," a squeaky voice said from behind the door. "I is wishing very much that you not be telling Harry Potter to go to the hot place. I is knowing Harry Potter and Harry Potter is a good person."

"A house elf?" James said to himself, surprised. He had known that Hogwarts had houselves, but had never met one before. It irked him to hear that Harry knew an elf when he had never even seen one. _Stupid Harry._

James strode to the door and swung it open. _Well, it's a house elf, alright._ And it was carrying a small, paper wrapped package in its arms.

"What's this?" He lifted the small box out of the elf's hands. He shook it a few times next to his ear, purely out of habit.

"I does not know, Mr. Unknown Man, sir. I is asked to give it to the person in this room. I is not even knowing there is a person in this room."

"Alright." James started to close the door, but the elf, showing more courage than it had since arriving, held out its hand, stopping the door's movement.

"Why is you looking so much like Harry Potter but not liking him? Dobby would be happy if Dobby looked like a good person like Harry Potter. Why is you not happy?"

_The nerve of this elf!_ James thought. (James, of course, had never listened to any of Hermione's tirades abut elf rights, so thought of them as little more than talking, eating kitchen appliances.

"First of all, Dottie. Harry Potter looks like me. Not the other way around. Second of all, Harry Potter is not such a good person. Third of all, why don't you get back to cleaning the ovens or whatever it is you do and leave me alone." He then slammed the door in Dobby's face. 

"Stupid elf, stupid Harry. 'Why isn't you _happy_ to look like Harry Potter? I is in love with Harry Potter. I is wanting to be Harry Potter's boyfriend, '" James said, mocking Dobby's voice and speech. "Stupid Harry."

Grumbling under his breath, James inspected the package. _Probably from Dumbledore. He probably didn't have time to give it to me himself. Hmmmm. I wonder what he actually does all day._

James was half way to his bed when he noticed the brown string that seemed to be holding the wrapping paper to the box. He gave it a tug. Then he felt nothing but pain.

_*****************_

"What do you think he'll be like?"

Hermione sighed. "I don't know. I imagine he'll be like Harry; kind, considerate, open-"

"I bet he'll be a wicked Quidditch player. I mean, you've seen his award in the trophy room."

Hermione continued, not hearing Ron at all. "He's a prefect, so he'll be smart and honest. And he'll be Head Boy, so-"

Hermione gasped, coming to a stop and throwing out an arm to stop Ron. 

"Ow! What did you do that for?" Ron said, massaging the spot on his chest where Hermione's arm had hit him.

"I just remembered," her eyes were wide. "We can't tell him _anything_ that's going to happen to him! If he knew his future, why, it could change the whole fabric of time. It could cause a _paradox! _We could make it so that Harry was _never born_!"

Ron rolled his eyes. "What? D'ya think I'm an idiot? I know that! Come on! I wanna meet him. Hurry up!" He pulled Hermione by the arm around the corner, then stopped. 

Of their own accord, both Ron and Hermione's jaws slowly dropped, both sets of eyes widened, both pairs of cheeks paled.

The room that Harry had directed them to was decimated. The door was thrown completely off it's hinges and lay a few feet away from its frame, which was blackened and scorched. 

Ron and Hermione slowly stepped forward, into the room itself.

The wood paneling on the walls were burnt and peeling. The windows had been shattered and bits of glass lay sprinkled beneath the sills. The floors, which before had probably been highly polished wood to match the paneling, was black and looked dead. To the right was what had once been a writing desk. It was now little more than a few pieces of heavily charred wood. A mirror on the left appeared to be intact. The gold filigree was blackened and might never been fully clean, but the glass was all there, burnt, but unbroken.

Looking up, Ron saw that most of the ceiling appeared to be intact except for a space about seven feet in diameter that was blackened to a crisp. This spot was about fifteen feet from where they were standing. Ron assumed that whatever had happened, started there.

Ron heard a whispering noise, thought it was the wind coming in through the broken windows, but then realized that it was Hermione, saying the Hail Mary, repeatedly, under her breath.

"Do you think he was in here?"

Hermione didn't answer, didn't really need to, she continued praying.

Beyond what Ron began to think of as ground zero was a bed. It was a big bed, one Ron would have liked to sleep in had he ever gotten the chance, but now it was barely recognizable. A hole had been gouged into the side facing them, it looked like a giant (_maybe Hagrid's mum_, Ron thought humorlessly) had taken a bite out of it. Ron could see the feathers and ticking—burnt and charred, like everything else in the room—that had been used to stuff the mattress. The covers, sheets and top layer of the mattress's fabric and been scorched away.

"We have to see if he's alive." Hermione whispered, too quietly for Ron to hear her.

"What did you say?"

"We have to see if he's alive. He might still be alive."

Ron doubted that, but held his tongue. He walked around the bed, stepping over pieces of the writing desk. The way the wood seemed to crumble underfoot left Ron feeling sick. _What if I find Harry's dad's body and it crumbles just like the wood? What do I do then?_

On the opposite side of the bed, hidden from Hermione's view was James Potter's body.

"Hermione, go get Dumbledore. Hurry. Run." Hermione was off before Ron finished the first sentence, running at top speed.

Ron wasn't sure if James was dead--Ron recalled hearing somewhere that dead people don't bleed and James seemed to be bleeding an awful lot—but if James wasn't, he was as close as you can get without actually being a goner. He was covered in cuts and bleeding from every single one. His left leg was twisted in a way that made Ron want to sick up and protruding from the knee was about 3 inches of bone. Sticking out of James's stomach was a piece of that damn writing desk. His right ear appeared to have been cleanly sliced off. Ron looked around, and saw it lying a few feet away, next to a door that probably led to a bathroom.

"Gotta stop the blood... Gotta stop the blood..." Ron pulled off his shirt and used his wand to cut five or six strips but then paused. Which cuts were the worst? He didn't want to plug up a cut on James's arm and then have the guy bleed to death from his leg. And there was no way he could get to all the cuts.

There was a bad cut on his neck that seemed to be bleeding a river. Ron took two of the strips and wrapped them around James's neck as tightly as he dared. He wrapped another strip around a footlong gash on James's right arm. By the time Ron ran out of strips of shirt (and was contemplating using his pants), he heard people running towards the room.

"Finally."

Dumbledore arrived, with Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall two steps behind him. Hermione was farther down the corridor, apparently she hadn't yet caught her second wind.

"Did you hear anything before you got here?" Dumbledore asked, simultaneously performing a complicated spell that seemed to stop James's bleeding.

Ron shook his head. "No, nothing. We didn't hear or see anything. We got here and it was like this."

Dumbledore nodded, swished his wand and James floated above the floor. Madam Pomfrey pushed Ron aside and began mumbling charms under her breath, her wand waving rapidly back and forth over James's still form. 

Professor McGonagall stared at James for a few moments, her face pale and her eyes glistening. Then she appeared to mentally shake herself and began searching the room.

"His ear's over there," Ron said, assuming that was what McGonagall was looking for.

McGonagall looked aghast, as if she couldn't decide if he was being pert or not. Finally, her eyes followed his pointing hand and she saw what Ron had meant. McGonagall immediately went back to her search, saying, "Poppy will be able to grow him a new one."

Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey were leaving the room with James when Hermione finally caught up. She saw James's still body and uttered a small scream. "He's dead?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "No, he's not. I've put him in a stasis field. His heart is pumping very slowly, so as to slow the bleeding, but he is still alive."

"How are we going to tell Harry?" 

Dumbledore had no answer for that. He wasn't sure himself.

"Are you taking James to the Hospital Wing or are you going to hide him again?"

"He'll be in a secluded section of the Hospital Wing."

Hermione nodded. "Okay. Ron and I will tell him, if you don't mind, sir. I think it would be easier for him if it came from us."

Dumbledore nodded distractedly. "Yes, of course." He and Madam Pomfrey hurried down the corridor and through a tapestry at its end.

"Hermione?" Ron exited the room and came up behind Hermione.

"Yeah, Ron?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Ron."

*******************************************************************************************

**A/N2:** Awwww... I'm also a staunch R/Hr shipper, in case you haven't noticed. There's not going to be a lot of romance in here, other than the J/L variety (and it might not even be much). If you can tell me where the ''with sexy results'' line comes from, I'll give you a shiny new penny. The angsty teenagers haven't left the building yet: James gets it from someone else, again. Your explanation for the dual timelines is coming soon. It will probably be in the next chapter. See you in two weeks, don't forget to review. Sincerely...., me.


	16. Because He Was A Little More On

**Title:** Time And Time Again  
**Author name: **Moonstarlet  
**Author email:** sailorcomet18@yahoo.com  
**Category:** Humor, History, Romance  
**Keywords: **Harry, Lily, James  
**Spoilers:** PS/SS, COS, POA, GOF  
**Rating:** Dave Letterman said it was "Something"

**Summary:** Voldemort plans to go back in time to kill James and Lily before Harry is ever born. Can Harry save his mom and dad? What happens when the mom *likes* the son? Plus, the Marauders at 15...oh lordy!**  
Disclaimer:** What would you do if I said I owned HP? Hmm...? Well, I'm not gonna risk it... I don't own HP or anything related to HP. It's all owned by JKR, WB, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, etc. I'm not making any money from this and intend no copyright infringement. I love HP and JKR and only want to pay homage to a great creation.

**A/N:** Attack of the Angsty Teenagers!! Watch as they demolish buildings with a sweep of their hands! Cringe in terror as they smash cars with their feet! Run away screaming as they poison water supplies by popping their pus-filled pimples over rivers and lakes! You cannot escape the angsty teenagers! Don't even try! The angsty teenagers will destroy you!!

*******************************************************************************************

Winter Break, 1975

"I'm sooooooo bored," Sirius moaned, dragging out each word. "There's nothing to do."

Remus looked at Sirius over the top of a copy of _Beckel's Book of Brain Benders._ "If you're going to just stare at the wall, you're bound to be bored."

Sirius made a face at this and blew a raspberry.

"Maybe," Peter said quietly. "Maybe we could go out and play Quidditch with James and Henry."

Sirius snorted, frowning. "Yeah, right. James'll just blow us off, again. I swear, if he's not out on a date with Lily, he's out on a date with Henry."

Peter's eyes widened in shock. "You don't mean James is gay, do you?"

"Yes, Peter," Sirius rolled his eyes. "That's exactly what I mean. Not only is he gay, he's bi. Not only is he bi, he's into bestiality. And I have a sneaking suspicion that he keeps pictures of naked transvestites under his bed."

"I had no idea, " whispered Peter.

Exasperated, Remus said, "James isn't gay, Peter. Or any of it."

"But Sirius said--"

"Sirius is just being a moron. Aren't you, Sirius?"

"Speaking of morons: A little moron and a big moron were standing on a bridge..."

Remus began sighing and shaking his head, at the same time realizing that he seemed to do a lot of that around Padfoot. "Come on, Sirius. That's ridiculous."

Ignoring Remus, Sirius continued, "The big moron fell off the bridge but the little moron didn't. Why didn't the little moron fall off the bridge?"

Frowning, Peter thought for a moment, then brightened and answered, "Because his feet were glued to the bridge!"

"Nope, try again, my little Wormtail."

At that moment, the Fat Lady's picture opened and in walked James, Lily and Henry, their faces red from the cold, but smiling and laughing. Sirius frowned again.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the happy family."

James and Henry paled. "How did you... What do you mean?" James asked.

"Well," Sirius said, rising from his chair and walking towards them. "I just mean, the three of you have become so close these days. You seem to do everything together: eat meals, do homework, walks through the grounds. Hell, I'm surprised you haven't started taking showers as a group. I'm surprised your bodies haven't merged into one super body. That way you could be together all the time." 

Sirius stopped in front of Harry, until they were a few inches apart. "So, Henry. When are you leaving?"

Harry, not understanding this sudden display of jealousy, said the first thing that came to mind, "I don't know."

Sirius nodded. "Great. Have fun. Hopefully I won't see you around. Hell, you can even have my bed. It's a whole two feet closer to James's and that way you can hop into his bed in the middle of the night and the two of you can giggle and share secrets. I'm sure you'll love it."

Sirius walked around Henry, passed Lily and then out of the Tower. He didn't come back that night, or the next. When he did come back, he slept in the Common Room.

Harry didn't take Sirius's bed.

Peter never found out why the little moron didn't fall off the bridge.

*********************

"Aren't you gonna talk to him?" Harry asked two days later at breakfast.

James looked at Harry as if Harry had just said that Queen Elizabeth was an alien from the Planet Neblon who was going to hypnotize the minds of everyone on earth using a red and yellow umbrella. "Why the hell would I do that?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "Because he's your best friend."

"So?" James leaned over the table then said, "If he wants to act like a baby, I'm not gonna stop him. Maybe I'll get lucky and he'll start wearing a diaper and bonnet and carry around a rattle."

"If he understood, he might--"

"Hell, no! If I can't even tell Lily, I'm definitely not gonna tell Sirius. Do you know what he would do if he knew you're from the future?"

Harry hesitantly shook his head.

"The first thing he'd do is tell everybody. Everybody. Then he'd ask for the book rights."

"I think you can trust him."

James frowned at Harry. "Oh, yeah? Why?"

Here, Harry paused. Before leaving he'd promised Dumbledore that he wouldn't tell James anything else about his future. But this was a special case. James and Sirius weren't talking to each other and it was because of him. If Harry didn't get them speaking, they might never talk to each other again. And then Sirius would never be Harry's godfather. Which would mean that Pettigrew's treachery would never be discovered. Which could lead to who-knows-what.

"Because you made him my godfather."

Laughter filled the Great Hall. For three whole minutes, James laughed. When he stopped, tears were leaking out of his eyes. "That's a good one! Oh, Harry, you almost got me there! Like I'd ever make Sirius your godfather! Oh, that was good, Harry! Next you'll tell me I'm gonna make Peter my bodygaurd!" He went off into gales of laughter again. Harry didn't have the heart to tell him that, essentially, he had made Peter his body guard. James had trusted Peter with his safety by making Peter his Secret Keeper. 

"Just go talk to him!"

"No. Sirius is being an ass and I'm not going to tell him 'it's alright, I'm sorry and I'll never do it again.' It's his problem, not mine. Now, come on, hurry up with your food. I want to show you a Moke nest we found in the Forbidden Forest last year."

Harry sighed. James could be so stubborn! _Thank God I never inherited that trait._

*******************************************************************************************

**A/N2:** This chapter was mostly filler btw the previous chapter and the next. Sorry, 'bout that. Some important decisions are made in the next chapter. You'll start to understand the "Harry and James in two different times at the same time" thing. I'm thinking that this is starting to come to the conclusion. But if you asked me tell you how many chapters it's gonna be, I'd just stare at you blankly. I have no idea how or when it's gonna end, so wish me luck. I hope you enjoyed this chapter (even though it was pretty worthless). See you in two weeks. Sincerely..., me.


	17. On The Same Wavelength

**Title:** Time And Time Again  
**Author name: **Moonstarlet  
**Author email:** sailorcomet18yahoo.com  
**Category:** Humor, History, Romance  
**Keywords: **Harry, Lily, James  
**Spoilers:** PS/SS, COS, POA, GOF  
**Rating:** Topped the New York Times' Best Seller List for three and a half years

**Summary:** Voldemort plans to go back in time to kill James and Lily before Harry is ever born. Can Harry save his mom and dad? What happens when the mom likes the son? Plus, the Marauders at 15...oh lordy!**  
Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, Hogwarts and all related characters, settings, spells, etc. are the trademarked property of JKR, WB, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, etc. I'm not making any money from this and intend no copyright infringement. I love HP and JKR and only want to pay homage to a great creation.

**A/N:** So... Yeah. Well. :awkward silence: Anyway, Harry's blinking is explained in this chapter and Dumbledore plans for the future. 

................................................................................................................................................

Winter Break, 1996 

The Hospital Wing was quiet. The Hospital Wing was always quiet, but today it seemed like a tomb.

Madam Pomfrey was bustling back and forth, carrying bottles of salves and potions. Every few minutes she would rush to James's side and check his pulse or his breathing.

A large pink cloud hovered over James's head, every second or so a drop of red liquid would fall out of the cloud, splash onto James's face and disappear. His wounds had all but completely healed. Madam Pomfrey said he had sustained a vast amount of internal injuries, and until they were fixed she preferred to keep James unconscious. She didn't give any reason, but from the way her eyes shifted away when Harry asked, he believed she thought James would be in a great deal of pain if he were awake.

Harry hadn't left his father's side. No one tried to make him, everyone seemed to understand why he needed so badly to be by James's side. Harry felt terrible. Guilty and wretched, as though he was rotten to the core and that that was why James was in this mess. Blame was something Harry learned early on in life and those lessons didn't leave him now.

Professor Dumbledore had visited James four times in the last week. Each time he had spoken briefly to Madam Pomfrey, then stood by James's bed, with a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. He'd stay for a few moments, then leave. Harry couldn't help himself from wondering what it was that Dumbledore thought was more important than Harry's wounded father.

Hermione and Ron visited more often. They would arrive after breakfast, stay through lunch, leave for dinner and come back the next day. They didn't say much while they were there, but, then, there wasn't much to say.

Christmas and New Years came and went. Harry had gotten a new sweater and a box of cookies from Mrs. Weasley, a 6-pack of Butterbeer from Hagrid, a selection of rare Chocolate Frog Cards from Sirius. He'd solemnly exchanged gifts with Ron and Hermione (he'd gotten Hermione a set of multi-colored quills and Ron a very pricey signed photo of the Chudley Canons in November).

Three days into the New Year, just after lunch, Hermione decided to broach the subject she'd been thinking about since learning that James was alive.

"Harry," she said. He slowly looked up. His eyes were dry, but they had a deer-in-the-headlights quality to them. Hermione's heart ached for him. 

"I wanted to talk to you about those spots of ''blinking'' you've been going through recently."

The last episode had been the day that James was attacked. Hermione and Ron had rushed to the Common Room with the news about James only to find that Harry was completely translucent. It had taken forty minutes before Harry returned to normal, but by then he was sitting by James's side in the hospital wing and hadn't even noticed.

Harry opened and closed his eyes a few times, trying to get his thoughts in order. "When I phase in and out? Like a ghost? What about it?"

Ron looked at Hermione, slightly angered that she'd dare to bring this up. Harry blamed the 'blinking' on his father, and this was hardly the time to remind him of that. "Do we have to talk about this now? Can't it wait?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. If I'm right, then it really can't wait." She looked at Harry. "You thought it was James who had made you 'blink,' right? That he was playing some sort of trick on you."

Harry looked at his feet, swallowed, nodded.

Ron was glaring at Hermione, mouthing "What are you doing?" Hermione ignored him. 

"I don't think James was doing it on purpose."

"What do you mean?"

Hermione took in a deep breath. "Do you remember, at the beginning of the year, over hearing..." Here she began to whisper, so as not to catch Madam Pomfrey's attention. "...Over hearing Snape telling Dumbledore that YOU-KNOW-WHO was planning to go back in time to... um..., get rid of your parents?"

Harry nodded. Ron frowned. Neither of them understood what she was getting at.

"Well, I think that your ''blinking'' is proof that, to some extent, YOU-KNOW-WHO is succeeding."

"What?" Ron exclaimed, rising to his feet. "No, he's not! Harry's dad is still alive. YOU-KNOW-WHO's not succeeding, he's failing! What's wrong with you? Are you blind? Are you trying to make Harry feel worse?"

Madam Pomfrey peeked her head into the room and shushed Ron. 

Hermione continued, "Yes, Ron, I see that James is alive. No, I'm not trying to make Harry feel bad. In fact, I'm trying to make sure that he stays alright for a long time. Now, if you interrupt me one more time, I'm going to rip out every hair on your head and stuff them down your throat. So. Just. Shut. Up!" Hermione keep her eyes on Harry and her voice never rose, but Ron paled and sat down nonetheless.

Hermione took another deep breath. "I think—it's, in fact, obvious—that James's life is in danger. His being here, in our time, was not supposed to happen, it's thrown the past and the future—_your_ past, Harry, and _your_ future—into jeopardy. That's why you've been blinking. James's being here has altered time and it's having a direct effect on you."

"Ron," Hermione said, turning to face Ron, who flinched. "Earlier this year, you told me that you were worried that one day you'd wake up and not remember having a friend named Harry Potter, that he wouldn't exist anymore. Do you remember telling me that?"

Ron nodded.

"Don't you see?" She looked from Harry to Ron. "That's exactly what's happening. Harry, you're beginning to cease to exist. Every time you 'blink' you stop existing momentarily."

"So, if that's what's happening, how come we can remember seeing him blink? If what you're saying is right, we shouldn't be able to remember it. He'd stop existing, but then he'd come back. We shouldn't be able to remember the times when he stopped existing, right?"

Hermione shook her head. "Harry does still exist. He isn't gone completely just yet. But if we can't find a way to stop this, he _will_ disappear and we _won't_ remember him at all. Until then, the 'blinking' is little more than a warning."

Ron looked nervously at Harry, who had his face in his palm and was staring blankly at the wall. _Did he hear anything she just said?_

Harry spoke for the first time in what seemed like a long time. "We've got to tell Dumbledore."

................................................................................................................................................

Harry, Hermione and Ron had no way of knowing that Professor Dumbledore was coming to the same conclusions at that very moment.

He sat in his office, thinking about the spring semester. It would start in two days and the students were arriving that night. None of them had any idea that a visitor from the past was in residence at the school or that he'd nearly died ten days before, and Professor Dumbledore intended to keep it that way.

He had been disappointed, but not surprised, to learn that, despite instructions against doing so, Harry had told his best friends about James. While Dumbledore trusted Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger—he had made the latter a prefect, hadn't he?--he also knew that while one person can keep a secret, two would have trouble. And four? Dumbledore's instincts told him that trouble would soon be coming.

If the students found out about James, they would of course tell their parents, who would tell their friends. It would only be a matter of time—perhaps only a few days—before Fudge was informed. Dumbledore was worried about what that would lead to...

Would Fudge want to meet James? No doubt; he'd most likely _demand_ to meet James. Would Fudge inform the press? Probably. All the while claiming that it had been his idea to bring James Potter to the future.

Grinning humorlessly, Dumbledore considered how much Harry detested being famous. He wondered if Harry would feel lucky once he saw the press coverage his father would likely get: the world's first long-term time-traveller. A boy who is alive, when the whole world knows he's dead.

But, Dumbledore realized, there weren't just four people who knew about James. There was James, of course. And Harry, Hermione and Ronald. But there was also Dumbledore himself. And he'd been forced by the recent events to add Minerva and Poppy to that list. But there was also someone else....

Peter Pettigrew knew, at least the older version did. Did that mean he'd told Voldemort? Considering the attack made on James's life, Dumbledore thought it likely.

Dumbledore had been upset by the idea that one of Voldemort's minions had made it into the castle long enough to deliver a package. But now it seemed likely that the Death Eater hadn't even needed to enter the grounds. He, or she—Dumbledore knew only too well that Death Eaters could be women—could simply have called a houseelf down from the castle and given him instructions. The Death Eater needn't have even gone that far. Minerva discovered that the package had special trip; a brown string that had to be tugged, but would only explode if James Potter was holding it. The Death Eater could have given the package to anyone, asking them to have it delivered for him, or her. He could have mailed the package, even.

So who was the houseelf? The answer came from James's own mouth.

"Dottie," he had mumbled after being in the hospital wing for four days. 

Dobby was the only elf who matched the description given. Dobby was distraught that he'd unintentionally hurt someone, especially someone who "is looking so much like Harry Potter." Unfortunately, Dobby couldn't remember who gave the package to him. Minerva discovered that he had recently been victim to a memory charm. 

A very discomforting dead end. 

Dumbledore's instincts twinged. _Oh, trouble is definitely coming._

The present wasn't a safe time for James anymore. And if it wasn't safe for James, it wasn't safe for Harry. To ensure Harry's safety and continued existence, Dumbledore had to make sure that James was safe. He was afraid that he had no choice.

He'd have to send James and Harry back to the past.

................................................................................................................................................

**A/N2:** Well, now that I've looked this chapter over for a last time, I realize that this is mostly filler, too. But it was necessary filler, if that makes sense. Don't worry about James, he'll be back at it in a little while, and with a souvenir from his stay in the Hospital Wing of the future. Anyway, see you in a few weeks. Sincerely..., me.


	18. And Away We Go

**Title:** Time And Time Again  
**Author name: **Moonstarlet  
**Author email:** sailorcomet18yahoo.com  
**Category:** Humor, History, Romance  
**Keywords: **Harry, Lily, James  
**Spoilers:** PS/SS, COS, POA, GOF  
**Rating:** Being made into a Made-For-TV-Movie for TNT

**Summary:** Voldemort plans to go back in time to kill James and Lily before Harry is ever born. Can Harry save his mom and dad? What happens when the mom likes the son? Plus, the Marauders at 15...oh lordy!**  
Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, Hogwarts and all related characters, settings, spells, etc. are the property of JKR, WB, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, etc. I am making no money from this and intend no copyright infringement.

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait. My sister just had a baby!!!! Her name (the baby, not the sister) is Tahje. She's 6 pounds, 8 ounces. But you're probably more interested in the story of HP than the story of my life. So here you go. I hope you enjoy it.

**...................................................................................**

The First Day of Spring Semester, 1996

"Are you sure you're okay, Dad?" James was leaning heavily on Harry's shoulder and Harry couldn't help but be concerned.

Grinning, James replied, "Oh, I'm 'Dad,' now, am I? I thought I was such a terrible father."

"Shut up." Harry looked at the opposite wall. "Maybe I exaggerated a little. But, you said some shitty stuff, too."

Nodding, James bent over to straighten the cuff of his pants. "Well, yeah. But, you started it."

"I did not."

"You did too."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did n--"

"Am I going to have to separate the two of you?" Dumbledore spoke up from the doorway of James's special room in the Hospital Wing.

Harry and James looked at the floor, mumbling, "No, sir."

"Alright, then! Shall we be off?" Dumbledore clapped his hands, looking as excited as a child about to ride a broom for the first time.

Harry and James hobbled out of the room together, James still leaning on Harry for support.

Along the way to Professor Dumbledore's office, James scolded Harry four times for not moving fast enough, gleefully crying, "Giddy up! Giddy up, I say! Faster! Faster, you lazy good-for-nothing!"

The first three times, Harry dealt with this injustice very well, grumbling under his breath about "bossy, sadistic fathers" who "got their jollies by torturing their children" and were "obviously overcompensating for physical insecurities." But the fourth time, James timed his cry of "Giddy up!" with a sharp slap on Harry's head. With a speed that surprised even Dumbledore, Harry dropped his arm from James's shoulder, wrapped both arms around James's waist and slammed him into a wall. Harry then pulled James into a headlock, and proceeded to give him multiple noogies, shouting "Does baby want his bottle? Does baby want his bottle? Why doesn't baby take a nap?"

Harry would have been happy to go on like that for days, but, unfortunately, Professor Dumbledore placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I'm normally not one to interfere in the father-son bonding rituals, but we really must be going, Harry."

Harry rubbed his father's skull one last time, then let go. "Alright, Professor." He then walked off, leaving James in a rumpled pile against the wall.

"Hey! Aren't you going to help me, Harry?"

"Do it yourself."

"Awww. Come on! I'm your Dad! You don't want to leave your only father lying on the floor, do you? Are you really that cold and heartless?"

Dumbledore couldn't help but smile at Harry's reply. "Yes, I am."

James's shoulders slumped, but then he called out, "I'll stop hitting you!"

Harry turned around, walked back and began pulling his father off the floor. "Alright. Good."

They made it to Dumbledore's office without any more incidents (although James did look a little green during the ride up the moving, spiral staircase).

Once all three were seated--Dumbledore behind his large, mahogany desk; James and Harry in chairs opposite him—Dumbledore looked at James.

"I found the item you asked me to look for, James."

James's face lit up. "Really? Where was it?"

"I believe Miner- Professor McGonagall may have accidentally kicked it under your bed during her search of your old quarters. Nonetheless, it's been found. Here you go."

Dumbledore opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a red and gold box. It was about the size of cassette tape.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

James opened the box and beamed. "It's my ear!"

"Eeeew. I mean, what? Your ears are on your head. How did you-- What is--"

"Calm down, Harry. Don't have a heart-attack. My ear was sliced off by a wandering piece of wood when my room blew up. Madam Pomfrey grew me another, but I want this one. For, you know, sentimental reasons."

"You're insane. You know that, right?"

"Why do people keep saying that?"

"Boys, I think you can discuss this later. Shall we move on?" Dumbledore interjected. Harry and James bowed their heads and mumbled.

Dumbledore opened another drawer in his desk, rummaged around for a few moments then pulled out another box. This box was midnight blue and about the same size as the previous one. Dumbledore laid the box on his desk, slid off the lid and pulled out a small hourglass shaped pendant on a long gold chain.

"Is that a Time Turner? Is that how Da- Ja- Is that how he got here?" Harry asked, jerking his head towards James.

Dumbledore pushed his half-moon glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "To answer your second question: yes, this is how James arrived in our time." Dumbledore turned the pendant over between his fingers. "But the answer to your first question is yes and no."

Seeing the query on Harry's lips, Dumbledore explained. "The Ministry has all but banned the use of Time Turners, except in very special cases, as your friend, Ms. Granger knows, Harry. Fudge has blocked all attempts to advance the technology and use of Time Turners. And this is one of his decisions that I agree with wholeheartedly. Unfortunately, it seems that Lord Voldemort has found a way to get around Fudge's decision."

Dumbledore handed the necklace to Harry. "You recall that the Time Turner Ms. Granger used two years ago had a similar hourglass pendant?"

Harry nodded.

"She used it by turning the pendant upside down. The number of times the pendant was turned equaled the number of hours she'd travel back into time, yes?"

James looked to Harry for confirmation. Harry nodded again.

"Please, Harry take a close look at this pendant. You'll see that at the base of the hourglass are three dials. The top dial sets the month, the middle sets the date and the last sets the year."

Harry saw that the three dials were set for November 23 1995.

Dumbledore continued, "Unlike Ms. Granger's model, which was activated once the user stopped turning the pendant, the Time Turner you hold in your hands is activated when the necklace is placed around the users neck."

James suddenly understood where this conversation was going. "You're sending me back, aren't you, Professor?"

Dumbledore inclined his head, "Again, yes and no. I'm, in fact, sending both you and Harry back."

"What?" Harry cried, "Why me?"

"This time is not safe for you or your father, Harry. There is nothing that can be done in the present to save the past, but one _can_ save the present from the past. I'm sending you back with James to do just that."

"But, what if I mess up?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with amusement. "Well, if you do "mess up," you won't be able to remember it."

"Because I won't exist."

Dumbledore placed a long finger on the tip of his nose and winked. Harry's shoulder's slumped.

"Don't worry, Harry. You'll do fine. But, you both must remember not to tell anyone where Harry is from."

James nodded. "Of course. Right. Sure. Can we go now, sir?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled again. "One moment, James. I realize how excited you are, but this is very important. You cannot give anyone any hint that you know what will happen in their future. Do you understand?"

Harry realized that Dumbledore was in a rare, stern mood. "Yes, Professor."

James was nodding his head, not really paying attention, but going through the motions. "Can we go now?"

Ignoring James, Dumbledore turned to Harry. "Harry, you must be particularly careful abut what you say to James. There are still things about his future-and _the future of his friends_-that James does not and should not know. Do you understand my meaning?" Dumbledore's eyes bored into Harry's.

"Yes, sir. I do." Dumbledore was, of course, talking about Sirius.

Dumbledore continued. "And you will meet people whom you do not like. You may want to warn James about those people. But you must not, Harry. You must not. Do you understand?"

Harry didn't answer. Harry knew that if he met Pettigrew, he'd tear that traitor's eyes out. He wouldn't be able to stop himself.

"Harry. We cannot interfere with the way the past plays itself out. We may not like what happened, but by changing it, we could make matters far worse."

Harry looked up at Dumbledore. "But isn't that what you're sending me back there to do? To change the past?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "Not at all, Harry. Voldemort has interfered with history. I am sending you back there to set things right. To make things the way they were meant to be. Not the way we'd like them to be. Do you understand, Harry?"

Harry's shoulders slumped. "Yes, sir. I do."

Dumbledore nodded, then leaned back into his chair. "You have said your good-byes to Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger?"

Nodding, Harry replied, "This morning. They came down after breakfast."

Dumbledore clapped his hands once more, then stood up. "Well, then. I believe we are ready." He walked around his desk, coming to a stop in front of James's seat. "If you would just give me the Time Turner, Harry."

Harry handed over the Time Turner, then stood up, poking James in the shoulder until he did the same.

Dumbledore pulled out his wand, prodding the Time Turner with its tip. He said, "November 23rd, 1975."

He looked at Harry and James. "If all has gone the way it should, you will arrive in this office. I believe it will be just after the Death Eater attack ended."

Dumbledore pulled a sealed envelope out of his pocket and handed it to James. "Please give this letter to me once you arrive. It will explain everything to myself."

James tucked the letter up his sleeve. "Now, can we go?"

Dumbledore inclined his head, a small grin playing at the corners of his mouth. "Yes. Now you can go. Good luck. Harry, I'll see you in a few minutes."

Dumbledore threw the long gold chain around Harry's and James's necks and the world disappeared in a mass of colors.

**.................................................................................**

**A/N2:** Sorry for the length, but things have been hectic recently. What with visiting my sister (and new neice) in Texas (I'm in Philly and terrified of airplanes), plus the long awaited 6th book in the Dark Tower series. (The end is near! Yay!) And we can't forget the third HP movie. Also, various personal stuff (mostly I just forgot to post.., again).

The lines "Does baby want his bottle? Why doesn't baby take a nap?" came from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, as spoken by everyone's favorite platinum blonde dead man, Spike. (By the way, the WB sucks for cancelling Angel.)

The time-turner is based on the one used by Hermione in POA the book, not the movie.

I'm working on the next chapter as we speak (or whatever it is we're doing right now) and hopefully it be longer. It'll come out on schedule, too. So see you in two weeks. Love..., me.


	19. Coming Down To Earth

**Title:** Time And Time Again  
**Author name: **Moonstarlet  
**Author email:** sailorcomet18yahoo.com  
**Category:** Humor, History, Romance  
**Keywords: **Harry, Lily, James  
**Spoilers:** PS/SS, COS, POA, GOF  
**Rating:** Is So Good That The WB Canceled It

**Summary:** Voldemort plans to go back in time to kill James and Lily before Harry is ever born. Can Harry save his mom and dad? What happens when the mom likes the son? Plus, the Marauders at 15...oh lordy!**  
Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, Hogwarts and all related characters, settings, spells, etc. are the property of JKR, WB, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, etc. I am making no money from this and intend no copyright infringement.

**A/N:** It's 2 in the morning and I'm kind of sleepy, so I can't really think of anything to say. Sorry, no witty comment this week. :yawn:

**................................................................................................................................................**

The First Day of Spring Semester, 1976

Dumbledore had just decided to make a pot of tea when what seemed like a tornado swept through his room, sending papers flying and scaring Fawkes so much that the poor bird flew up to the rafters and refused to come down for three days. The portraits were making cries of distress and fleeing their pictures. Dumbledore, however, paid no attention to any of this because in the center of the whirlwind he could see two people.

"Ah, there you are. We've been looking for you." Dumbledore said, once the wind had died down. Standing on the opposite side of his desk was James Potter, who had been missing for the last half hour. "I'm delighted that I can now tell Minerva that you weren't kidnapped by Death Eaters. She was beside herself with worry. Why, I think a strand of hair may have fallen out of her bun, she was so upset."

Beside James was a boy who could have been James's twin, except for his bright green eyes and a jagged scar on the center of his forehead.

"And who, young man, might you be?"

The boy looked at James, who shrugged, then answered. "My name's Harry Potter, sir."

Dumbledore's eyebrows rose and inch. "You'll have to explain this to me, James. I'm afraid my old mind is not what it used to be, but I understood that you have no living relatives."

James nodded, not the least bit chagrined. "Technically, I don't, sir. Harry, here, he's my son."

Dumbledore's eyebrows rose another half inch. "I see."

Harry poked James's side. "Give him the letter, you prat," he whispered.

"Oh, right." James pulled the letter out of his sleeve with a flourish, handed it over to Dumbledore then sat down in one of the chairs opposite Dumbledore's desk and began to tie his shoes.

As Dumbledore read the letter, his eyebrows continued to rise, until they completely disappeared into his hairline. Finally, he laid the letter on his desk and looked up. He motioned to Harry. "Please, Harry. Have a seat."

Harry, who had continued to stand and looked uncomfortable, promptly sat down.

"From what I tell myself, you seem to be an interesting young man, Harry."

Harry didn't know what to say to this.

"Well, Harry. You'll be staying with us for a while. So we must develop a--what do the call it? oh, yes—a cover story."

"And find somewhere for me to live."

Dumbledore smiled. "Oh, that's the easy part. You'll be staying in Gryffindor Tower. You were, are and will be a Gryffindor, so while you are with us, you will be living and studying with your fellow Gryffindors."

James sat up. "You mean he has to go to classes?"

Dumbledore nodded.

"Oh, Harry, bad luck for you. I thought you'd at least be able to get out of going to class."

Harry shrugged. He hadn't really thought about whether or not he'd be attending classes while in the past. To be honest, he was a little excited about going to school with Sirius and Remus and his father.

Dumbledore had his chin in his palm and was staring off into space. "I suppose we'll have to inform everyone that you have a long-lost cousin, James. It's not the best story in the world, but it will have to do."

Clapping his hands, James stood up. "I agree, sir. Well, if that's all there is, I think Harry and I should be going. Good day, Headmaster." James had his hand on the doorknob when Dumbledore spoke.

"James, your ability at sleight of hand is remarkable."

James paused. Harry' eyes passed back and forth between Dumbledore and James, not knowing what Dumbledore was talking about.

"James," Dumbledore continued, once he realized that James wasn't going to answer. "You will have to give me the badge."

James's eyes looked everywhere but at Dumbledore. "I'm not sure I understand what you mean, sir."

"James." Dumbledore held out a hand towards James. "I know that you've been through a lot recently, but, nonetheless, I cannot allow you to retain you prefect-ship after your actions this morning. Please give me the badge."

James's face fell, and his shoulders slumped. He dug into his pocket and pulled out his hand. Crumpled in his fist was the prefect badge, James dropped it on Professor Dumbledore's desk. "Now can we go, sir?" he asked desolately.

Dumbledore nodded, his eyes solemn.

Walking down the hall, Harry practically had to run to keep up with his father's longer, rapid strides.

"What was all that about?"

James ran a hand through his hair. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Maybe I can help?"

James snorted. "Yeah, right. Not unless you can travel back through... nevermind. You can't help. It's my fault and I'm an idiot and I deserve this and Dumbledore's right. This is right." James looked like he wanted to cry.

Harry jogged a few steps until he was even with James, then clapped a hand on James's back. "So you're not a prefect anymore. Big deal. Who wants all that extra work, anyway?"

James looked at Harry like he was an idiot. "That's exactly what Sirius would say."

"So, what's the problem?"

Sighing loudly, James shrugged his shoulders. "I like... liked... being a prefect. I like... liked... showing the first years the common room and the fat lady for the first time. I like that the professors told me... us... stuff they wouldn't tell the other students. I liked knowing that people admired me and the teachers trusted me and that I deserved to be admired and trusted. I liked feeling important. I know it was stupid and I know it was dorky, but I liked it."

James looked at Harry, silently daring Harry to mock him, hoping for a reason to hit something. Harry took a step back.

"I.. I.. It's not... stupid. I guess." Harry looked at the ground. "I mean, I don't... I... Yeah... Sometimes..."

"Sometimes what?" James demanded.

Harry's shoulders slumped. "I don't really want to get into the "let's discuss our feelings" thing. Sometimes I feel important--'cause of the Voldemort thing--and I don't like it at all. But, well, I guess we're just different that way. So, if you want, maybe we can figure out how to get you in Dumbledore's good graces again."

James looked at Harry, the hint of a smile on his lips. "You have something in mind?"

Harry shook his head, "Not a clue."

James shrugged, throwing his arm around Harry, "Doesn't matter. That's what I keep Sirius around for. He'll think of something."

Together they walked down the corridor, towards Gryffindor Tower.

**................................................................................................................................................**

**A/N2:** I honestly don't know what's wrong with me. I sit down, planning to write a Constitution-sized chapter and out pops the Declaration of Independence. :sigh: The trials of writing without an outline, I suppose. To everybody who waited patiently for a long chapter and got this instead, feel free to flame, throw rotten tomatoes, whatever makes you comfortable. I totally and completely deserve it. :sigh:


	20. Father Knows Best

**Title:** Time And Time Again  
**Author name: **Moonstarlet  
**Author email:**   
**Category:** Humor, History, Romance and far too much Angst  
**Keywords: **Harry, Lily, James  
**Spoilers:** PS/SS, COS, POA, GOF  
**Rating:** Michael Moore Is Planning To Make A Documentary About It

**Summary:** Voldemort plans to go back in time to kill James and Lily before Harry is ever born. Can Harry save his mom and dad? What happens when the mom likes the son? Plus, the Marauders at 15...oh lordy!**  
Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, Hogwarts and all related characters, settings, spells, etc. are the property of JKR, WB, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, etc. I am making no money from this and intend no copyright infringement.

**A/N:** :holding something behind my back: Guess what I've got!......... A long chapter!!!!! (Well..., long_er_.)

**................................................................................................................................................**

First Day of Spring Semester, 1976

Remus was placidly walking through an empty corridor after a productive afternoon spent in the library. His bag and arms were loaded with thick, dusty books. The OWLS were only a few months away.

He was considering whether to start with _Myer's Chronicles of Goblin Revolutions 1437-1625_ or _A Comprehensive History on Goblin Warfare During the Fifteenth and Sixteenth Centuries_ when an arm shot out from behind a dusty, inconspicuous door and dragged Remus away from his thoughts.

The door closed behind him and Remus rolled his eyes. "You certainly can be melodramatic, can't you, Padfoot?"

Sirius shrugged. "I guess you know what we want to talk to you about?" He motioned to Peter, who looked as though he was trying to melt into the wall.

Sighing, Remus replied, "Henry."

"He's not normal, you know."

Remus rolled his eyes again, "Sirius, I really have got better things to do than share gossip. So if you don't mind..."

"Wormtail, tell him what you heard."

Peter shrunk back into the wall, trying desperately to disappear, but when Sirius made an impatient gesture with his hand, Peter slumped against the wall and began talking. "I heard him say he met YOU-KNOW-WHO. Face to face. That he knows Death Eaters, too."

Peter gulped, paled. "He said that he had someone killed."

Remus sat down. "Where did you hear this?"

"Henry--if that is his real name--talks in his sleep," Sirius answered smoothly. Remus's eyes narrowed.

"Peter, where did you hear this?"

The mousy boy fidgeted, his eyes darting from Sirius to the floor and back. "I-- He--"

"Tell the truth."

Peter whined, a high pitch noise from the back of his throat. He looked at Sirius, who shrugged. "Sirius asked me to follow him."

"To follow him? To spy on him, you mean." Sirius shrugged again, while Peter looked at his feet, his face red. "I imagine, that Henry wasn't talking to himself when he said all this, was he?" Peter shook his head. "So you were eavesdropping on a conversation between Henry and James."

Sirius groaned loudly. "So what? Don't you get it? This kid isn't a good guy. He's friends with Death Eaters, he's killed people and for all we know YOU-KNOW-WHO is his mentor. There's no way this guy and James are related..."

"You don't know that for s--"

"Yes, I do! I've know Prongs my whole life. Bloody hell, he lives with me because _he has no relatives!_ But all of a sudden, some strange guy shows up claiming to be his cousin and nobody thinks it's suspicious. For godsakes, James's Dad was an Auror and everybody knows James is gonna be one. Why am I the only one who sees anything wrong with that Henry?"

"I see something wrong, " Peter put in quietly. Sirius ignored him.

"Can you honestly tell me you don't think that kid's the least bit suspicious?"

"James trusts him."

Sirius smirked. "That's not an answer."

Remus glared at Sirius who continued smirking. Finally, Remus spoke. "I'm not going to sneak around and spy on my friends."

"So what d'you suggest we do?"

Remus shrugged. "It should be obvious. We need to ask James about--"

"Oh, come ON!" shouted Sirius. "He's dodged my questions at every turn. We'll never get a straight answer out of him."

Remus couldn't keep himself from grinning: Sirius had a knack for mixing metaphors. "Well, then, we're at an impasse, because I won't spy on him and you won't ask him directly." He stood up, readjusted his bag and started towards the door. At the doorway he paused and turned back towards Sirius and Peter. "I'll have a chat with James. I won't bring up your names, but I'll inform him of our concerns. And might I suggest you take a trip to the library? The OWLS are only a few months away."

He closed the door behind him.

**......................................**

**.............................**

Because of the threat of another Death Eater attack, students weren't allowed outside of the castle after dark, and while it wasn't dark yet, it was close. However, James Potter was well known throughout the school for disregarded rules he thought impeded on his lifestyle. How James was chosen as a prefect, Remus would never understand. Admittedly, the choice was correct, James was a wonderful prefect and never shirked his duties, but, nonetheless, Remus wondered if perhaps the headmaster, when he chose the prefects last year, had been drunk.

So, Remus headed to the Quidditch Pitch immediately after dinner. James had been absent throughout most of the meal and Remus assumed that he'd gone to the kitchen and happily bossed around a dozen or so houseelfs into serving him there. But, Remus knew, if ever you needed to find James, the best place to look would be the Quidditch Pitch.

And there he was, Remus saw. Clad in his red and gold Quidditch uniform, James was circling the goal posts at an astonishing pace. Without warning, he pulled out of the spiral and sped towards the center of the field. There, James went into a steep dive, dropping like a stone for a few dozen feet before suddenly shifting position and rising back to normal flying height.

Remus climbed over the wooden fence surrounding the pitch and called out to James. "Oy! James!"

The red and gold figure twitched, visibly startled. He shouted something, but at his height, a breeze snatched the words away. Remus motioned wildly for James to come to the ground and the figure obeyed.

A few feet from the ground, James hopped gracefully off his broom and onto the ground. "What's up?" he asked, closing the space between he and Remus.

Surreptitiously checking the color of James eyes, Remus spoke. "Prongs, it's about Henry."

James face became guarded and he unconsciously crossed his arms and planted his feet. Remus noted this and became worried:_ What is about Henry that would cause James to distrust his best friends?_ Sure, Sirius hadn't been the most honest person recently, but, still, they'd know each other for years and this Henry had shown up on a few months ago.

"James, I'd like to know a bit more about Henry. Where does he come from? How is he related to you? Why do you look so much alike? I'm curious."

James sighed, his shoulders slumping. "I know Sirius put you up to this. But, it doesn't really matter, 'cuz I'm not gonna answer your questions." Remus began to talk, but James interrupted him. "I know I've been acting weird the last few months and I'm sorry, but things have been weird for me too." James paused, shook his head then said, "Incredibly weird." James looked at the sky, sighing, then continued, "Henry's not a bad guy, you gotta trust me on that. He's just had some really bad luck. You wouldn't even believe me if I told what I know about him. So, please, Moony, you gotta just trust me. Okay?"

Remus searched James eyes, knowing that he was going to do as James asked, but wanting to know how far he could push. "Will you just answer one question?"

"Maybe. What is it?"

"How is Henry connected to YOU-KNOW-WHO?"

James swore. He'd know his friends far to long to not know where Remus got that bit of information. "What, Sirius has been spying on me?" James paced. "Alright, fine. You tell Padfoot, I'm gonna need his help with Henry. The more Sirius helps, the sooner Henry'll get out of here. Got it?"

Remus nodded.

"Okay. Yeah, Henry's involved with YOU-KNOW-WHO. The Evil One killed his parents, who really are—in a way—related to me. So tell Padfoot that he can stop pulling his hair out about that. Henry is YOU-KNOW-WHO's pet project, I guess you could say: every few months, he tries to kill Henry. Henry's been--well, I wouldn't say lucky, 'cuz that's one thing he's not—he's been resilient." James looked at Remus again, silently daring the werewolf to attempt to probe further. "That's all I'm telling you. Although, you'll eventually understand why I didn't want to say anything."

Remus nodded. "Something big is going on, isn't it?"

James nodded.

"So, the three of us--me, Peter and Sirius—we've all been idiots, right?"

James nodded. "The biggest wankers this side of the pond."

Remus had the decency to look chagrined.

**...........................................**

**...............................**

"So, your name really isn't Henry, is it?"

"No."

"Are you gonna tell us what it is?"

"No."

"So, you've got a big, green, skull-shaped target on your back and we're just supposed to trust you?"

Harry grimaced. "You don't _have_ to trust me."

James shook his head, clapped Harry on the shoulder. "Ignore Paddy, Henry. He just doesn't like to be proven wrong."

"I haven't been proven wrong."

James rolled his eyes, shrugged, mouthed "whatever."

Sirius, not being one to easily admit defeat, glanced at Peter, winked, then, smirking, spoke again. "So. Who'd you murder?"

Henry didn't react the way Sirius had expected.

Henry jumped from his chair so quickly that it fell back into the nearby fireplace and Remus had to pull it out before it caught fire. Just as Sirius was realizing that he'd moved into dangerous territory, a wand was pointed at his nose.

"That's not funny! Don't you dare joke about that!" he shouted, attracting the attention of half the students in the Common Room. "You just shut up about Cedric! Don't you dare laugh! Don't you da--"

James began pulling at Henry's arm, saying "Calm down, Harry. He didn't know."

Henry ripped his arm out of James's grasp, put away the wand, then began rubbing the spot where James had held him. His face was flushed and he wouldn't look anyone in the eye, but when he sat back down, he didn't apologize.

"Well," Sirius said, "that was unexpected." Henry glared at him. "So, who's Cedric?"

**................................................................................................................................................**

**A/N2:** Who knows the name of the next Harry Potter book? I do! I do! I'm very excited about that. I've already got theories running through my head about who the title refers to. BTW, JKR's site rocks! Very cool. Now, about this fic... I hate to do this to you guys, you've been so nice to me, but I have to. I'm going to visit my family in Pittsburgh this week, so the next chapter will be late. I'm sorry. Feel free to do what one reviewer suggested and throw flaming rotten tomatoes. Sincerely...., me.


	21. Spring Break Fever Part 1

**Title:** Time And Time Again  
**Author name: **Moonstarlet  
**Category:** Humor, History, Romance and far too much Angst  
**Keywords: **Harry, Lily, James  
**Spoilers:** PS/SS, COS, POA, GOF  
**Rating:** You'll Have A Reading Experience That Borders On Divine...

**Summary:** Voldemort plans to go back in time to kill James and Lily before Harry is ever born. Can Harry save his mom and dad? What happens when the mom likes the son? Plus, the Marauders at 15...oh lordy!**  
Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, Hogwarts and all related characters, settings, spells, etc. are the property of JKR, WB, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, etc. I am making no money from this and intend no copyright infringement.

**A/N:** I've got another biggie for ya'll. It's so big I had to cut it in two. Hope you enjoy!

**…………………………………………………………………………………………******

…………………………………………………………………………………………………....

April 1st, 1976

The months since the beginning of the spring semester had gone by quietly. Which worried Harry a great deal. Why hadn't his parents been attacked yet? Not that Harry wanted anything to happen to James and Lily, but he'd been in the past for over five months and nothing had happened. It made him extremely anxious.

Well, some things had happened. The Daily Prophet reported nearly daily attacks on Muggles, Muggleborns and anyone who was vocal against Voldemort. Hogsmeade weekends had been cancelled indefinitely after a family of half-bloods were found massacred in their home in the village. Some of the students didn't return to Hogwarts after the winter break and following the start of the spring semester the number of missing pupils slowly increased, until the Easter break, when roughly a third of the students were withdrawn from classes by their parents.

Harry didn't understand this. He'd always thought that Hogwarts was the safest place on earth. Voldemort obviously wasn't afraid of entering the homes of wizards, so why would parents take their kids out of the one place that Voldemort was afraid to go? Never having had parents himself, Harry didn't realize that sometimes families feel safer when they're together, even if they even if they really aren't.

The week before Easter break, James informed Harry that he and Sirius always spent Easter with Sirius's family. James had lived with the Blacks for three years, since his mother had died. He invited Harry along, pointedly ignoring Sirius' complaints about unwanted visitors.

Sirius's mother met the boys at King's Cross on the first day of the Easter Holiday. She immediately engulfed Harry in a hug, welcoming him to the family with tears in her eyes.

"When Sirius told me how your parents were being held hostage by Guatemalan Dark Wizards, Henry, I said to myself, 'how could I possibly look myself in the mirror if I let that poor, brave boy spend his holiday alone in that castle."

Harry shot a questioning look at James, who simply shrugged, before succumbing himself to hugs and kisses.

Mrs. Black was carrying a large taupe colored bag, with odd shaped bulges in it. The bag caught Harry's attention when one of the bulges moved. Noticing where Harry's eyes were looking, Mrs. Black gave the bulge a heavy smack and grinned ruefully at Harry. "Sometimes the little buggers try to get out," she said, before slapping Sirius on the back of the head when he wolf whistled to a passing muggle girl. "Keep your head out of the gutter, young man."

To Harry's amazement, Sirius promptly ducked his head, looking abjectly at the floor and apologized in what seemed to be a sincere tone, "Sorry, mum. Won't happen again." James caught Harry's eye and mouthed "Mama's boy."

"Ow!"

"James Potter, I saw that!"

"Sorry, ma'am. It won't happen again."

Mrs. Black caught Harry's eye and winked. Harry had to struggle to smother his grin.

…………………………

The Blacks lived in a quaint Muggle neighborhood, with brick two-story homes and perfectly manicured lawns. Yet, where the homes on Privet Drive seemed unnatural in their perfection, this neighborhood's beauty stemmed from a sense of relaxation, that everything was perfect simply because it didn't have to be. Harry felt immediately at home.

That night, during dinner (three courses served at precise fifteen minute intervals; a barley soup, cobb salad, and a rack of lamb with mashed potatoes, and a squash medley) Mr. Black arrived. He Apparated into the kitchen, and called out for his family. Sirius and James began to rise as soon as they heard the "pop" Harry had come to relate with Apparation, but Mrs. Black hissed at them to "sit down until the dessert course is served." They sat back down. She rose and floated into the kitchen.

James and Sirius were immediately out of their chairs and pressed against the door that separated the kitchen and dining room. Harry reluctantly rose from his chair (he'd never tasted lamb that good) and moved towards the door to listen.

"--you put the extra wards up, Donna?"

Harry didn't hear a reply, but Mrs. Black said, "What does Dumbledore think? Has he told you what's going on?"

Mr. Black sighed and Harry heard a chair creak. Presumably, Mr. Black had sat down. "He's being very secretive about the boy. I was honestly surprised when Albus agreed to let Henry stay here. Have you talked to him?"

Harry jumped when he heard his alias. Sirius and James glared at him, both with a finger to their lips.

"He thinks I believe that silly story James told me. Oh, but he's such a sweet boy, Thaddeus. Polite, with a good, honest face, although I imagine he gets into nearly as much mischief as James and Sirius. I can't see how he could be involved in any of this."

The chair creaked again and Mr. Black spoke, "Well, I don't imagine we'll find out until Dumbledore thinks it's time. Till then, we can only just keep an eye on him."

Footsteps approached the door and the three boys leapt back into their seats with barely seconds to spare. Mr. and Mrs. Black entered the dining room, Mr. Black carrying a plate, and the meal continued.

Harry had been given the guest bedroom, but after dinner, he followed James into Sirius's room.

Sometime after 2 am, Harry dragged himself to his room, groggy, exhausted and frustrated that he didn't have any new information about Voldemort's plans.

…………………………

The next day Harry woke up late, the sun was nearing the middle of the sky when he managed to pull himself out of bed. In the kitchen he found a card with his name, Henry, written on it, on top of a warming dish. Swearing that he'd forever praise Mrs. Black's name, he pulled off the top of the dish. Waffles with strawberries and whipped cream, scrambled eggs smothered in cheese, bacon, sausage, ham, fried potatoes and the biggest glass of orange juice Harry had ever seen. He fell on the meal like a ravenous beast and didn't come up for air until every last bit was devoured. He drained the glass, the leaned back and belched happily.

"I don't know whether to be appalled or proud."

Jerking around, Harry saw Mrs. Black watching him with an amused expression on her face. He blushed from the roots of his hair to the base of his neck. "It was very good, ma'am," he mumbled inadequately, staring at the floor and feeling like the least classy person in the world.

"I'm surprised you could taste anything, the way you inhaled it all." Seeing Harry's head drop another inch toward the floor, Mrs. Black stopped her teasing. "But, thank you, Harry. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

She picked up the plate and glass and placed them in the sink, where they began to wash themselves. "Sirius and James are outside dreaming up heaven-knows-what new tortures for poor Mrs. McElheny next door. I'm surprised she hasn't yet shrunk their heads to the size of a golf ball. The only other witch for miles around and they insist on terrorizing her. Go on and join them, Henry. I'll call you boys in for dinner in a few hours." She waved Harry to the back door.

As he stepped out, he remembered something. "Mrs. Black?"

"Yes, Henry?"

"What's you first name?"

Mrs. Black cocked her head to the side, puzzled. "Why, it's Donnatella, dear. Why do you ask?"

Harry grinned. "No reason, ma'am."

He stepped into the sun and smiled. "All praise be to Donnatella Black! Gosh, I could stay here forever," he said to himself as he walked towards where James and Sirius were tossing a Quaffle back and forth.

…………………………

James looked shocked. "You've never seen pictures of anyone in our family?" Harry shook his head, caught between shame and embarrassment.

"Well, you haven't missed much," Sirius interjected, grinning although his eyes looked on Harry with pity. "The Potters aren't the most... pulchritudinous people in the world."

James' eyes narrowed. "What the hell does pukindigenous mean?"

Sirius smirked, began to clean his nails. "Look it up."

James stalked to the nearly bare bookcase in Sirius' room, scanned the titles and ripped the dictionary off a shelf. He flipped through pages, bending the two covers back until they were almost touching, then stopped, mouthing words. Jaw clenched, he threw the book aside and lunged at Sirius. "You calling my family ugly?!?"

Sirius leapt from his seat near the writing desk and threw the chair to the floor, causing James to trip and crash face first into the ground. "All I'm saying is, if you broke your nose just now, it couldn't make you look worse!"

James was pursuing Sirius around the room, dodging a Quaffle, books, a bass guitar, and an unknown girl's purple silk underwear when:

"Stop that racket, right now!" Mrs. Black's voice came through the floorboards. "Or else!"

"Sorry, mum." "Sorry, Mrs. Black."

James lumbered to the bed and tossed himself on it. "Where'd you learn that 500 galleon word anyway?"

Sirius smiled, his face lighting up with charm and amusement. "Remember Alyssa? That bookish Ravenclaw with the librarian glasses ?"

"She kept her hair in that awfully tight bun, made her look Chinese, right?" Sirius nodded. "Well? What about her?"

A predatory gleam came into Sirius' eyes, he chuckled. "She's a librarian, alright. But, with the right... shall we say, inducement... she's a _very_ naughty librarian."

James offered his congratulations. Harry was speechless; he'd never even kissed a girl, not counting Hermione.

…………………………

The next day, as Harry was walking through the hall, James tugged him into his bedroom. Harry landed on the bed. "What'd you do that for?"

James handed a leather bound book to Harry. "Here."

Opening the book, Harry was somehow unsurprised by what he saw. Inside were dozens of pictures of Harry's unknown family. There, on the first page, were his grandparents, Charles and Evangeline. Charles had his arm around his wife's waist and was grinning like a maniac up at Harry, while Evangeline planted a kiss on her husband's cheek.

Underneath was a photograph of James and his mother standing in front of the Hogwarts Express. James was short, round-faced and exuded mischievousness.

"That was my second year at Hogwarts, just before Mom died." Harry looked up, unsure what to say. He turned the page.

His great grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins he'd never heard of and would never meet. They were everywhere and Harry couldn't get enough. He looked until his eyes began to hurt. A strange feeling was in his chest, as if a glowing ball of white had taken residence there and was growing bigger and bigger.

Heavy footfalls made Harry look up. James rounded the corner and entered the room carrying a loaded plate of food.

Confused, Harry spoke, "Wha--"

James interrupted, shrugging his shoulders, "You weren't really paying attention to anything else, so I figured I'd just let you look and bring something up for you after dinner."

"When was dinner?"

James grinned. "Started almost an hour ago." Harry blushed. James shrugged again, "It's okay. I get it. Don't worry about it."

"You'd better be careful, or people will think you're my father."

"Shut up, you prat."

"I concur," Sirius said as he strolled into the room.

"You concur with what?"

Plucking a chicken leg off of Harry's plate, he replied, "Henry is a prat who should most definitely shut up."

Harry made a face and stuck out his tongue. He turned the page, looked down and saw Sirius. The picture was yellowed and wrinkled, as if it'd been around for a long time and the label underneath said, "Orion King Black, 1726."

"Who's this?"

James glanced over Harry's shoulder. When he saw the picture, he rolled his eyes, groaning. "Sirius's lots-of-greats granduncle. Was friends with the King of England, invented something or another. Made lots of money."

Confused by James's tone of voice, Harry looked at Sirius, "Why--?"

James rolled his eyes again. "Sirius probably stuck it in there to remind me that he's an annoying, pompous jerk."

Sirius shrugged. "James is just jealous because I was born into wizard nobility and he's a simple plebian."

James raised a fist to Sirius. "I'll 'plebian' you!"

"'I'll plebian you?'" Sirius scoffed. "That's something only a lowly commoner would say." He sucked the meat off the chicken leg, then threw the bone at James.

Harry ignored the brief fight that followed, too engrossed in the pictures of the past to really care who was moaning, who was bleeding and who was begging for mercy.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………....

**A/N2:** I'm so sorry for the long wait, but you know how personal life can get. I won't even get into it. Oh? No... I couldn't... Are you sure? Well, okay. My baby niece, Tahje, seems to like me (which is something I'm afraid to admit I was worried about.). However, every time I pick her up, she leaks on me. Poop, pee, drool, vomit. I'm trying not to take offense. Of course, when she laughs I kinda forget that I'm covered in slober. Anyway, chapter 21 is underway as we speak (or write, or read or whatever it is we're doing). See you in a few weeks. Love..., me. 


	22. Spring Break Fever Part 2

**Title:** Time And Time Again  
**Author name: **Moonstarlet  
**Author email:**  
**Category:** Humor, History, Romance and far too much Angst  
**Keywords: **Harry, Lily, James  
**Spoilers:** PS/SS, COS, POA, GOF  
**Rating:** Ever Had Créme Bruleé? No? This Is The Next Best Thing

**Summary:** Voldemort plans to go back in time to kill James and Lily before Harry is ever born. Can Harry save his mom and dad? What happens when the mom likes the son? Plus, the Marauders at 15...oh lordy!**  
Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, Hogwarts and all related characters, settings, spells, etc. are the property of JKR, WB, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, etc. I am making no money from this and intend no copyright infringement.

**A/N:** I've been worrying about this chapter for the last two years. It's finally out, for better or for worse. I hope you enjoy. It's Harry's big hero scene. So... And a 1, and a 2, and a 1,2,3,4!

……………………………….....................................................................................................................................

Easter Break, 1976

Diagon Alley was deserted. Besides the Blacks, James and Harry, there were only a handful of other people on the street. They carried their bags close to their bodies, walked quickly and kept their heads down, not looking in any direction except forward.

Standing at every other corner were people of indiscriminate sex in indigo robes with hoods concealing their faces. They held their wands across their chests and their heads moved left to right, back and forth as their eyes, presumably, scanned the streets for suspicious activity. Harry guessed they were Aurors.

When Harry felt someone take hold of his hand, he looked up.

"It's best to try to ignore them, dear. Otherwise..." Mrs. Black moved between Harry and the Auror, speeding up as she went. "Come along, children. We'd better be quick about getting what you need." She gave the Auror another guarded look.

The inside of Flourish and Blotts, which was always one of the nicer stores on Harry's previous visits, was dusty, dark and oppressive. The display window appeared not to have been cleaned in ages, a thick layer of film kept most of the sunlight from entering the store. The glass-encased sconces were hazed with dirt and wax. The bookcases, usually so well organized and tidy, seemed to have been carelessly managed: entire shelves were void of everything but dust, while in others, books appeared to have been thrown onto the shelves, staying wherever they landed—on their sides, upside down or half way off the shelf. The books themselves were mishandled: spines were cracked, bindings were coming unglued, pages were falling out and Harry saw with shock that one book had an entire bootprint on its cover.

Mrs. Black, with the boys entow, approached the empty service desk and rang the bell. A long silence followed as everyone waited for something to happen. After what felt like eons, a tall, thin old man whose face appeared to be made of nothing but wrinkles and whose hands were curled into claws and swollen at the knuckles appeared out of a door concealed in the wall.

"What'll it be?" he asked.

"One copy of _Intermediate Transfiguration_, and one _Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5_."

The old man narrowed his eyes and squinted at them. "A bit late in the year to be buying school books, ain't it?"

Mrs. Black's lips pursed and her eyes flashed. "I don't see how it's any of your business, but my two boys here," she waved a hand at Sirius and James, "charmed each book to attack the other. They ended up with nothing but scraps."

"That so?" the old man said, looking at the group with a sly expression on his face. He looked Mrs. Black up and down then said, "Let's see your money."

Five galleons appeared in Mrs. Blacks palm, she threw the money on the counter. The old man peered at the gold, his face only a few inches from the desk's surface. He grunted, put the money in his pocket then turned, quickly disappearing down one of the aisles. A few moments later he came back carrying the books. He slid them across the desk.

Mrs. Black handed the books to James and Sirius, turned sharply on her heels and walked out of the store, her nose elevated generously.

They were treated much the same in Madam Malkin's (James needed new robes because all of his were stained with an unknown substance that seemed to be impervious to all spells) and the Apothecary (both Sirius and James were running low on wolfsbane). In the Leaky Cauldron, however, the group received their first smile of the day from Tom, the bartender.

"Afternoon, Donna. How's Thaddeus?" he asked as Mrs. Black and the boys passed.

"He's in good health, Tom, if not good spirits."

"Oh? How's that?"

Mrs. Black sighed, slipping into a chair. "He's overworked. Tired."

Tom nodded sympathetically. "Give 'im my best. You, too." He pulled a notebook out of his robes. "What can I get ya?"

Everyone made their orders, then settled in, placing their bags under the table and leaning back (the better to people watch).

In Harry's time, the Leaky Cauldron was dark, the perfect place for shady people and "private" conversations. On this day, however, Harry doubted that there was a corner of the tavern that wasn't illuminated. The light was nearly blinding. There wasn't much talk, probably because every word could be heard throughout the room.

James stood up, "I'm gonna go say 'hello' to John." He walked off towards the restroom. Harry smothered a grin: his father was a very colorful character.

Their meals arrived—a salad for Mrs. Black, roast beef for Sirius, shepherd's pie for James, a hot turkey sandwich drowned in gravy for Harry, and Butterbeers all around.

When more than a few minutes had gone by and James still hadn't returned, Harry felt a niggling of worry. _I've been here for months and nothing has happened. Wouldn't it be ironic,_ he thought, _if something happened to my Dad while I was busy eating a sandwich._

He stood up, attracting Mrs. Black's attention. "I'm just going to make sure D-, uh, James didn't fall in the toilet. I might need your help, Sirius."

Sirius looked up from his plate, his eyes wide. "Why?"

"Just come on."

The men's room door was shut and locked. Harry knocked. "James, you in there?"

"I'm kinda busy, sonny," came James' wavering voice.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Make sure there's toilet paper before you commit to anything." He winked at Harry.

Harry frowned. "You need anything, James?"

"No. I'm pretty set, Junior."

Harry went cold. James had referred to Harry as his son twice, albeit indirectly. "Okay, old man. Just don't strain yourself. See ya in a bit."

Harry pulled lightly on Sirius' shoulder, backing up until they were hidden around the corner.

"Be quiet," Harry whispered, one finger to his lips, another to Sirius'.

"Why?" Sirius said at normal volume. Harry wanted to choke him. Instead he pressed his finger harder against Sirius' mouth.

"I can't explain how I know, you just gotta trust me," he breathed. "There's somebody in there with D-, James."

Sirius crossed his arms and smirked. "Sure, there is. Probably a sexy barmaid."

Harry ignored him. "Go get the Auror that's standing at the entrance. Now. Hurry."

When Harry pulled out his wand, Sirius grew alarmed, realizing that Harry was telling the truth. He swallowed, then pulled out his own wand. "If my best friend is in trouble, I'm not gonna _run_! I'm gonna stay and fight!"

Harry shook his head, wondering how long Sirius would make him argue about who would get rescue James. "This is about me, not him. Just go get the Aurors and hurry." Without waiting for a reply, Harry turned the corner and made his way toward the restroom.

Sirius rushed into the dinning area and out the door, his robes flapping as he passed.

From behind the bathroom door, Harry could hear James conversing with his captors.

"What've you guys got against me anyway?" he asked, each word rising half an octave above the one before it.

There was a pause, then an answer from a high-pitched nasally voice. "Nothing really. Don't take it personal or nothin'..."

"Shut up, Pucey! We're not supposed to talk to him!" a second, deeper voice said.

"He didn't say nothin' about not talkin' to the kid. And besides, what's You-Know-Who got against him anyways? He's just a kid."

"Yeah! I'm just a kid. Wouldn't hurt a fly."

There was a thump, the sound of flesh striking flesh, then, "Ow! Jeez. You coulda just said it was a private conversation. I woulda kept my nose out of it. You didn't have to hit--" James voice was cut off and replaced by a gagging noise.

The second voice spoke again. "He's talking too much. He's too cheerful. Something's up here. You go check outside."

The man called Pucey whined, "Why do I have to do it? Why don't you do it?"

"Cause... cause... cause I'm your senior and that makes me the boss. Now do it!"

The door opened slowly and Harry slid back into the shadows. Pucey poked his head out, looked left, right, then went back into the bathroom. "It's all clear."

There was a brief scuffle, the door opened again and Pucey was pushed out. "Do it better, you idiot!"

Pucey regained his balance and began walking towards Harry, grumbling to himself. He turned the corner, his back to Harry, then collapsed in a soundless heap.

Harry flipped him over. Pucey was wearing the standard-issue Death Eater uniform; gray mask, black robes with the hood drawn over his face. Harry stripped him.

When the robes were on, the hood drawn up and the mask snugly in place, Harry briefly attempted Pucey's nasal voice. When he couldn't achieve it, Harry decided to talk as monosyllabically as possible.

Harry returned to the bathroom door, opened and shut it behind him, his heart thumping so hard that he thought it might explode.

James was lying on the floor, a used handkerchief stuck in his mouth. A purple bruise was growing on his left cheek, and he looked terrified, but he was still alive.

"So? Anybody out there?" the second death eater asked.

Harry shook his head, "'S clear."

Harry could see the other man's eyes narrow through his mask. "You didn't just stand outside the door and count to 20, did you?"

"I checked."

The man continued to stare at Harry, before shrugging his shoulders and pulling out his wand. He pointed it at James, paused, then glared at Harry. "Well?"

Flabbergasted, the words popped out of Harry's mouth before he could stop them, "Well, what?"

The death eater rolled his eyes to the ceiling as if to say 'why me?' then waved a hand at Harry. "You know the rules. We say the curse at the same time, that way no one can point the finger at the other if we get caught."

"Oh, right." Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at James. James' eye went round like saucers, he jerked his head back and forth—attempting to make himself a difficult target-- and started screaming into the cloth that gagged him.

"On three," the death eater said. "One..."

Harry didn't wait for two. He twisted in the tiny bathroom and shouted, "Stupify!"

The death eater's eyes widened with shock before fluttering closed. Harry conjured ropes for the unconscious man, then began to untie those binding James.

Once his arms were free, James ripped off his gag, "Who...? Harry!?"

Harry had pulled off the gray mask, beaming. "I saved your life!"

Taking the hand Harry offered, James got to his feet. "Yeah, well, considering I gave you life, I think we're even."

Harry's smile widened—he suddenly felt elated--"You gave me life, huh?"

James nodded, rubbing his wrists where the ropes had held him.

"I think Mom might have had a little to do with that."

James grunted, matching Harry's grin. "Yeah, well, I---"

The door burst open with a loud bang and both Harry and James were knocked unconscious.

……………………………….....................................................................................................................................

They woke, a few minutes later, in an unused room, within seconds of each other. Both grabbed their heads, groaned, leaned over their beds and puked. Both then said, "wha happened?"

Sirius stood between the two beds and grinned. His cheeks were flushed and his hair was windswept, but he looked like he was having the time of his life. "You guys were wicked! There're Aurors swarming all over the place, and the two of you made 'em look like hacks! God, I wish I coulda been there. I'm never gonna forgive you, Henry, for making me get the boys in blue. Big sodding help they were. Those death eaters are outside crying their eyes out. One of 'em, the small guy, Pucey, I think, swears up and down that you're ten feet tall, had glowing red eyes and the two of you dueled for 10 minutes before you knocked him out. The rest of it I know is a load, but did you really duel 'im, Henry? What kinda spells did you use? Did ya fight dirty? I woulda fought dirty. I woulda--"

Harry groaned. James threw a pillow and, when Sirius stopped to take a breath and dodge the projectile, he said, "D'ya mind? My head feels like it's been run over by a stampeding Welsh Green. Just shut up for a few minutes, eh?" He then rolled over and threw his arms over his head.

Sirius wrapped his arms around the pillow and bounced on the balls of his feet, his face aglow. "I knew you'd be alright, mate. Wasn't worried a bit." He sat on the side of James' bed and continued, "I know what I want to do when I graduate." He poked James in the leg. "You hear me? I'm gonna be an Auror. Or maybe a spy. Yeah, an international spy. Fighting crime under the cover of night. No one would suspect me; a handsome, carefree playboy by day and a dangerous secret agent who could kill someone 15 ways with a spoon by night." He patted James' leg. "And you could be my trusted sidekick. Sirius Black and James Potter, the world's arrrrrgh!"

James ripped the pillow out of Sirius' arms and began smothering him with it. Harry watched with mild interest before drifting off to sleep.

……………………………….....................................................................................................................................

**A/N2:** As I type this, I'm watching Satan in "South Park: Bigger, Longer, Uncut" reach impossibly high notes. Perhaps this sounds blasphemous, but I really wish I could do that. I'm also watching an old episode of The West Wing. Oh! That reminds me. I meant to have a trivia question last chapter, but totally flaked. So here it is: **Who is Donna Black's namesake?** **Give his/hers/its full name.** There is a hint in this A/N. See you in a few weeks. (Hopefully, I'll remember to give you the answer) Sincerely..., me.


End file.
